Forgive Me
by Awhoha
Summary: Dean/Castiel SLASH with some Sam/Gabriel and Lucifer/Michael. Dean in an NYPD Officer, Castiel a hitman. Smut will follow, lots of smut ; No like no read.
1. Chapter 1

The light bulb hummed in the dark room calling forth its unlucky victims as they hungrily buzzed beside the glow. The flies swooped towards the beckoning light, retreating as heat scorched their wings, but they kept perusing their damnation. Blue eyes watched as the flies, one by one caught fire and fell to the floor their lives taken by their desire. Bored that his entertainment had perished, the dark haired man turned his gaze to the sobs that echoed throughout the room. The blue gaze held no warmth, no emotion as they studied their intended victim. A middle aged man cried as blood coated his face and clothing, his arms handcuffed behind his back. The blue eyed man watched, circling his prey a knife in his hand.

"P-Please have m-mercy."

The man paused behind the weeping man, the knife moving in his grasp. He slid his slender fingers against the sharp steel feeling the coldness of the blade. Without a blink the dark haired man plunged the knife into the man's back and twisted upwards cutting through bone and muscle. The man didn't have time to register a gasp as the blade pierced his heart. The corpses head fell forward on his chest, eyes blank. The man pulled the weapon out of the body, grabbing a cloth to wipe the blood from the blade. The blue-eyed male calmly finished wiping his hands before beginning on the rest of the room.

Dean Winchester sat in a white Dodge Charger drumming his fingers on the steering wheel, his radio cracking with static. His green hazel eyes watched the road waiting for Manhattan traffic to hurry up. As Police captain of the NYPD force he could not afford to be late for his meeting. Again. He cursed as the heat beamed down on him, his white shirt sticking to his flesh. A buzzing sound echoed through his vehicle. Dean pressed a large button on the panel, an electronic voice cutting through the heat.

"You have a call on line One."

"Send it through."

"Sir we have an emergency on 23rd Street. Details are on their way." A man's voice spoke through the Bluetooth speaker phone.

Dean silently swore and flipped on his sirens. The hidden lights on his Charger screamed to life as he pulled out of traffic and headed for Lower Manhattan.

"Tell Billy and his boys I won't make it for today's meeting."

"Yes Sir."

The Charger sped through Manhattans busy streets finding it's way to 23rd Street. The phone rang again. Dean accepted the call hating the heat even more.

"The victim is in a building located on West 23rd Street at Pier 63. One single stab wound. More details at the scene."

"Thanks Lieutenant." Dean stepped on the gas, the sweat feeling uncomfortable at the base of his neck.

Seagulls bickered around large boats that whistled near the Pier. The smell of industrial boats was strong as Dean strode towards the police officers that surrounded the building where the stabbing had taken place. Dean nodded, stepping over the yellow tape to open the front door of the brick structure. It was dusty, dark and dank. Dean scrunched up his nose at the smell, making his way to the crime scene.

The first thing he noticed was the cleanliness of the scene. The rest of the building was dirty, grimy even but the room in which the victim lay was far too clean.

"Dean."

Dean turned towards the Forensic officer in charge and smiled warmly.

"Sammy! Good to see you lil bro. Whad'ya got for me?"

Sam Winchester rolled his eyes as his brother winked down at him.

"Our vic is thirty six years old, male, Caucasian, five foot five. His name is Pete Daniels. Worked at the Pier as a shipper."

Dean nodded. Kneeling beside Sam who was reading from his notes, Dean put on clear plastic gloves and rolled the body so he could clearly see the stab wound.

"Strange," Dean murmured. The stab wound was deep but there was hardly any blood seeping out from the fatal blow.

"According to forensic serology the bodily fluids, in this case our victims blood, there should be a huge pool left by our victim after he was stabbed. Whoever did this, they stabbed clean into the heart with brutal precision. They knew what they were doing. Also the crime scene has been wiped of any evidence. No finger prints, no shoe impressions, nothing of any kind."

"What about the blood on his clothes?"

"From his broken nose and multiple gashes along the side of his right temple. He was beaten before he was killed. Most likely from a hard object, something circular in shape. A pipe?" Sam began drumming his pen on his notepad, driving Dean insane.

"Sammy stop the tapping!"

A couple police officers rolled their eyes. The Winchester brothers were always arguing whenever they ended up working a case together. Dean glared at the officers and they hurried back to work, innocent expression upon their faces.

"I'm just tapping my pen! This annoys you?" Sam scoffed as he stood.

"Yes Sammy it does. My ears are bleeding!" Dean adjusted his tie hating the silken material with every tug. It was just too damn hot.

"Whatever," Sam muttered darkly before nodding for the body to be taken for an autopsy, " Evey thing annoys you."

"Jerk."

"Asshole."

"Bitch."

"Ladies please stop with your whining!" Both brothers turned towards a shorter man, with a scruffy beard.

"Inspector! We were just-"

"Save your excuses Dean," Inspector Bobby Singer spoke as he hooked his fingers in his belt loops, " I don't care if you two argue and end up pulling each others pigtails but all I care about is finding the guy who did this."

"Sure thing Bobby, I mean Inspector." Dean grinned as Bobby glared at him. Bobby Singer was like a father to the brothers. He had taken them in after their parents had been brutally murdered years ago and had influenced both Sam and Dean to join the law. The Winchesters had joined not only because Bobby was the Chief Inspector of the NYPD, but they wanted to find their parents killer.

"Now get back to work and act like civil human beings." Bobby ordered as he turned to leave.

"Yes boss." Bobby rolled his eyes muttering under his breath about 'annoying kids' and 'respecting your elders'.

Dean smirked following Sam back into the sweltering sun. Dean shielded his eyes from the bright rays and headed back towards his car.

"Where's your Impala man?" Sam questioned raising his eyebrows at the white Dodge Charger.

"My baby is for after work Sammy. I don't want to risk damaging her beautiful body," Dean wiggled his eyebrows but Sam only huffed as he got into his brothers car.

Dean pulled away from the Pier as Sam tugged out his laptop from his bag. He began typing away furisouly as Dean turned on the air conditioning trying to find some solice from the heat.

"So any more info on our charming dead guy?" Dean asked. Sam began to read through the man's profile, his brown eyes scanning the computer screen.

"Well it says here that Pete Daniels was a regular worker, never late always on man's got a clean record by the looks of things."

"What about any links to any gangs, any affiliations or any kind?"

"Nope, nothing mentioned here. But he was married; divorced with a kid."

"Lets go pay them a visit."

A lithe dark haired man entered a small bakery shop from the back door, his blue eyes scanning the building for any signs of life. He made his way silently up a flight of black steel stairs into a smoke filled room. A large desk was situated by a bare naked wall. Behind the mahogany desk sat a tall dirty blonde blue eyed man. He glanced up at the new arrival his eyes cold.

"No problems I take it."

The smaller man remained still, unmoving.

"No." The taller man smiled, a cruel smile as he continued to stare at the smaller man watching for any signs of weakness.

"Castiel." The whispered name played on the blonde's lips. He smiled as the other pair of blue eyes flickered to his own for a moment before returning to stare at the wall ahead.

"Lucifer." Castiel stilled barely breathing as the blonde stood, his golden blue eyes predatory. Lucifer slowly walked towards his hitman, watched as the man subtly shifted away from his presence. Lucifer was the Mafia Lord, the top criminal in all of New York City. He was a very dangerous man, the only one who would employ an equally dangerous mercenary.

"I need you to do one more small task." Lucifer was in front of the hitman, standing a few centimeters taller. Castiel turned his intense vibrant blue eyes towards his boss.

"Name it."

Lucifer laughed, a laugh that would chill any mans bones. He studied the assassin before him, took in his bed tousled hair, the most gorgeous blue eyes, the strong lithe body underneath the black clothing. He was the perfect soldier; trained and hardened for battle.

"Unfortunately had to come to an untimely death but I need you to pick up his most recent shipment that will be arriving on Pier 63 on the ship_ 'Lucky Susan'. _" Lucifer ran a finger down the hitman's jaw and down the side of his neck. Castiel didn't even blink, his face expressionless. A knock on the door interrupted Lucifer who was taking in every detail of his mercenary.

"Enter." Lucifer commanded his voice dark as he returned back to his leather chair.

A pale tall man entered, his eyes grazing over Castiel before he turned his attention on his boss.

"Boss the shipment that will arrive will be in a wooden box. It is the only cargo aboard the ship. The informant stated that it will arrive sometime between nine this evening."

"Thank you Alistair. You may go."

Castiel watched as the man looked back at him, his eyes sweeping over his form once more. Castiel was confused and disturbed by such looks. Why did everyone seem to scrutinize him with such strange looks? What were the hidden intentions? The hitman did not know, nor did he want to. He looked back at his boss who dismissed him with a wave of his hand. Castiel nodded and left the smoke filled room to prepare for the night ahead.

Dean and Sam Winchester pulled up by the curb of a small yellow house. Daffodils and tulips bloomed at the entranced as a woman watered the flowers, a small child playing on the front lawn.

"Dude they live in a friggin banana!" Dean stated as he leaned forward in his seat to get a better look. The house was banana yellow, the flowers were yellow and even her dress was yellow. The only other color was the white trim and the white fence that surrounded the urban home.

"Great, let's get this over with before I die from an overdose of yellow!" Dean muttered as he exited the vehicle, Sam following suit. The small child on the lawn looked up and waved. Sam smiled and waved back. The mother turned to see what her son was giggling about and saw the brother approach.

"Good afternoon ma'am. My name is Sam Winchester, I'm with the NYPD. I was wondering if we could ask you a few questions about your ex husband, Pete Daniel?" Sam strode froward extending his hand. The woman took off her garden gloves which had mini banana designs on them, and accepted Sam's handshake.

"Sure. I'll tell you everything I know about that lil backstabbing- pardon me. The names Laura Meldford. I reverted back to my old maiden name. Didn't want that ugly name of my ex you know. What did he do now?"

"Your ex husband ma'am-"

"Call me Laura dear."

"Your hubby was found dead this afternoon at the Pier. Could you tell me any reason anyone would want him dead?" Dean cut in. Sam gave him an exasperated look as Laura turned to him wide eyed.

"What? Pete's dead? Oh my," Laura said as she gripped her sons hand, " I can't believe it. Pete's dead!"

Dean sighed as the woman went into a fit of tears. Sam glared at his brother and escorted the woman to her door. Dean formed the words _'what did I do'_ to his brother.

"Just go wait in the car Dean. Let me handle this..." Sam told Dean who looked outraged.

"What? All I did was tell her ex was dead! She said so herself he was a backstabbing-"

Laura began to sob harder at Dean's words. Sam shot Dean _'I'll kill you later'_ look as Dean made his way back to his car muttering about crazy loco women while Sam took the distraught wife into the house. Dean slammed his car door shut and lay back in his chair waiting for Sam to be finished with the crazy banana lady.


	2. Chapter 2

Castiel sat in his room above the bakery in Lower Manhattan. He was polishing a Heckler & Koch PSG-1 sniper rifle and his Beretta 90-TWO. He wiped the cloth over his fire arms before setting them aside. He stretched and lay back on his single twin bed staring up at the ceiling. The smell of fresh pastries wafted up from the bakery, causing his stomach to rumble. The hot sun shone through his small window frolicking over his bare skin. He felt beads of sweat trickle down his flesh but he didn't mind the heat. He stretched again bringing his hands to rest over his head. His silver chain sparkled in the light, rainbows cavorting on the ceiling. Castiel listened the the honking of the horns and the chattering of society below. He wondered how people went about their boring lives, talking about useless topics, trying to please everyone. He rolled on his side exposing his back to the window. Huge black detailed feathers decorated his back in ebony ink. They started from his shoulder blades and dipped below the waistline of his jeans. They were alive, withering as they moved along with his toned muscles. They were his pride, they were his mark. Castiel closed his eyes trying to find solace in sleep but his door burst open as the intruder entered unannounced. Castiel spun around in his bed, gun suddenly in hand.

"Whoa," Alistair frowned arms raised by his sides, " no need to point your gun at me." His voice was high and raspy, snakelike. He glared down at the man who was kneeling on the bed, eyes narrowed and body posed to strike.

"What do you want Alistair," Castiel slowly lowered the gun. He sat at the edge of the bed watching the tall man gaze down at him. There. There was that hungry look again in those dark eyes. Castiel stared back eyes blank. Alistair licked his lips. The mercenaries body was golden, delicious. It was perfectly honed, slender but nonetheless deadly. Thin long white scars adorned his upper torso but did not diminish his beauty in the least. Alistair being the master of torture in the group had many ideas on how to make that body wither with pain and arousal.

"Mmmm well there are many things I want Cassie," Alistair grinned and stepped closer being careful to read the hitman's movements.

"Do not call me that or those will be the last words escaping your tongue." Alistair shrugged and stepped closer but stopped as he saw those delectable muscles tense. A sneer rose on the tall pale man's lips as he quickly decided to sink into the chair beside the bed. Casteil relaxed somewhat with the man now sitting rather than moving towards him.

"I just thought I'd pop by, you know, see how your doing." The words drawled in a high pitch, slowly and teasing.

"I do not need you to see how I am doing. Your company displeases me." Castiel unconsciously ran his fingers along his gun, blue eyes never leaving the others face. Alistair's eyes flickered to the gun. He new he was dealing with a dangerous and highly unpredictable man, but Alistair was the same.

"Don't be like that Castiel," the tall man whined, a gleam in his eyes. He stretched his body in the chair bringing his hand to his lips. Castiel didn't like this man. Didn't like the way he watched him. Watched him like Lucifer did.

"Get out."

Alistair didn't move. Castiel frowned. He tightened his grip on the gun. They glowered at each other unmoving, tense. Unceremoniously Alistair rose from the chair and took a step towards the mercanery. Castiel didn't move. Alistair took another step forward more confident this time. In a flash Castiel moved forward bending the man's arm painfully back, his gun pointed at Alistair's temple. The hitman roughly shoved Alistair against the bed, his face emotionless. Alistair snarled and tried to break free but the grip was like an iron vice. Castiel bent the arm further back, the man hissing in pain.

"_Get out_." Castiel repeated, releasing Alistair who scathinly eyed the shorter man, dark eyes blazing.

"You will pay Castiel. One day." With that the tall man left, slamming the door behind him. Castiel stood watching the closed door, making sure that the footsteps faded into the distance before laying back down on the bed, gun in hand.

Dean was going to die. He was going to die from the heat. Even though the air conditioning was on, the sun was relentless. He had been sitting in the car for over an hour and Sam still hadn't returned. Well more like thirty minutes but Dean didn't care. Groaning Dean closed his eyes and shucked the tie. He unbuttoned his shirt half way feeling slightly more human. A few more minutes past before Dean saw Sam exit the house, waving goodbye to the woman and her son.

"Finally you jackass!" Dean muttered revving the car. Sam opened the door and plopped down, smelling oddly of bananas.

"Hey don't start with me! I had to comfort her for a good fifteen minutes before she would talk to me!" Sam replied indignantly. Dean pulled out of the curb and headed back to headquarters.

"So what did you find out about Banana Lady? She come on to you at all eh Sammy?" Dean chuckled. Dean received a sharp punch to his shoulder for the comment as Sam scowled.

"Can it Dean. I found out some interesting information though."

"Then spit it out, I'm not getting any younger here."

"Fine. It seems that while they were married Pete was picking up extra shifts at the Pier, getting more money then he usually made. To cut to the chase, some things came up that Ms. Meldford found suspicious, plus the cheating behind her back. Don't roll your eyes Dean! Anyway she decided she didn't want anything to do with him and divorced him. Hasn't heard anything from him since. Other than that, nothing."

"I'll call his company when I get back to headquarters. You can do your geeky forensics when you get back to the lab, find out more about who could have killed our poor Mr. Daniel. Argh I need a good lay, someone to suck my-"

"Dean!" Sam groaned. He did _not_ want to hear about his brothers sex life. Dean glanced at his brother and burst into laughter. Sam was red in the face eyeing his brother with distaste.

"You never hear me talk about my sex life and I would appreciate if you kept your private! God only knows how many times I have walked in on you while you were- occupied." Sam spluttered.

"Ah come on Sammy-" Dean chuckled as he pulled up in front of the NYPD building, the One Police Plaza, " Its only sex!"

"I_ don't_ want to know about your sex life Dean!"

"Don't be such a girl!"

Sam cursed and quickly exited out of the parked car. Dean chuckled and followed his younger brother to the front doors, nodding to some young attractive woman. They blushed, giggling as Dean walked into the building a smile across his face.

Dean grabbed a chair as he nestled himself back at his desk. The paperwork was starting to pile up. Dean groaned and grabbed for the phone line. His two fans were on full power, their blades whirring in the humid air.

"Hi this is Captain Dean Winchester from the NYPD. I want to talk to your supervisor about a shipper that was working there. Yes. Right away as in right now. No. NYPD... Thanks." Dean played with the phone line as he waited to be transferred to the executive director of the shipping company.

"This is McCormady from Pier 63 Shipping. Who am I speaking to?" The voice bellowed over the phone causing Dean to wince.

"Ah McCormady, I'm Captain Dean Winchester from the NYPD. I have some questions I want to ask about a Pete Daniel? Ring any bells?"

"Ah Daniel. He was a good worker. Didn't show up this morning for his shift. Some of my workers told me they called it in, found him dead in one of our empty holdings. Such a tragedy. Such a nice man."

"We have a source telling our officers that Pete was making some serious money, far higher than his regular earnings. Picking up some extra shifts?" Dean questioned as he turned his attention on his small model Chevy Impala. He moved it across the desk with two fingers as McCormady bellowed into the receiver.

"Sure Pete took up some extra shifts, but he wasn't making that much. You can look through our records!"

"I'll have one of my men stop by and pick them up. Anything else that stood out, anything out of the ordinary?" Dean waited as a long pause issued from the phone.

"Well now that you mentioned it, Pete was quite particular on what shifts he worked. Only worked nights, didn't want any day shifts. Night crew is limited, fewer people. Pete wasn't much of a people person so I thought that it would be good for him. But he was always particular on working Friday nights." The voice seemed to shake the phone in Dean's hand as he did a three-sixtie with his model car.

"Thank-you for your time . I'll have a officer come by and grab the time charts and information regarding all shipments you have been receiving in the last few months. Yes...Thanks for your time. Bye." Dean ended the call welcoming the sudden quiet. He sent for an officer to go to Pier 63 and grab those documents, wanting to take a look at the contents. He was certain that there was something on Pier 63 that got Pete killed. Tonight he would go take a look at the Pier, talk to some of the night crew. He sighed, putting away his model Impala wishing he could just jump into a pool.

Castiel looked out of his bedroom window, night fast approaching. He glanced at the Rolex watch on his left wrist; eight thirty in the evening. He quickly dressed, throwing on black pants, a black shirt and a black jacket. He checked his holster, loaded his Beretta and slipped out onto the fire escape. He jumped down, making absolutely no noise and rounded the corner to the garage. He smiled as his fingers ran across a Yamaha R1 Midnight Blue. Straddling the bike he gunned the engines and drove off into the night leaving behind in his wake a startled ally cat.

Dean looked up from his desk, eyes heavy with sleep. He managed to make out the time. Eight o'clock. Cursing Dean struggled out from his desk and threw on a jacket. He must have fallen asleep at some point, no one bothering to wake him. He rushed out of NYDP's headquarters hoping to make it on time for the night crew.

Castiel rode through the Pier stopping short just before the edge, as the 'Lucky Susan' made berth. The ship blew it's horn announcing its arrival. Castiel watched with vivid blue eyes as the crew of 'Lucky Susan' docked allowing the hitman to board the small ship.

Dean pulled up outside the Pier perimeters. He noticed that a small ship had just arrived at port. Dean smiled and revved his engines. He drove until he reached the gate, parked his car and entered the Pier. His green hazel eyes searched the docks, trying to scope active crew workers. He observed as two crew members of the ship which had just arrived, vanished from deck disappearing into the ships belly. Frowning Dean drew closer. He took his flashlight from his belt and shone on across the hull. 'Lucky Susan'.

"Hey anyone there? NYPD! I need to speak to someone!" Dean shouted shining the light on deck. He walked around a shipping container and almost crashed into a Yamaha bike. Dean raised his eyebrows. Was this one of the crew members? Dean shouted again for someone from the ship to come talk to him but there was no reply. Dean frowned. Wasn't a ship supposed to have more than just a few crew members? Where was the Captain? He sighed and waited. Maybe they were busy.

Castiel stood in front of the Captain of the 'Lucky Susan' who held out a small wooden box. The last two crew members stood beside their Captain, leering down at the handsome man who had come to pick up the cargo.

"Take this to your boss. Tell him he owes me ten times the amount he payed me to try and get this in!" The Captain folded his arms across his chest in anger. Castiel examined the box, his blue eyes dark.

"You opened it."

The Captain felt his cheeks redden to a purplish hue. He puffed out his chest and stared at the smaller man his eyes flashing. The two crew members cracked their knuckles threateningly.

"Sure as Hell I did! I wanted to know what the Hell I was bringing aboard my ship for that kind of money!"

"Who else saw?" Castiel raised his eyes to gaze intently at the Captain. He glanced at the two crew members his face unreadable.

"No one but me though my crew might have seen it!"

"Good." Castiel cradled the wooden box to his chest. The Captain didn't even have time to blink before Castiel raised his gun and shot three rounds into the mens chest. Straight through the heart. Castiel cracked his neck as the Captain and his crew fell back onto the floor their mouths forming silent _'o's'_. Castiel stepped over the dead men and left the shipping container pausing to stop and plant a device at the base of the ship.

"Who the Hell are you?" Dean turned around and came face to face with an older gentleman wearing the Pier 63 uniform.

"Ah finally someone who shows up!" Dean beamed, " I have been standing here for ten minutes shouting for some one to bring me aboard this ship. I'm Captain Dean Winchester, NYPD."

"What this ship?" The gentleman squinted up at the name. "Strange I don't recall getting a shipment in this late at night. Let me go check our shipment log."

"You don't say? Sure why not, been standing out here freezing my ass off, be good to head inside for a minute or so." Dean spoke turning to follow the man. They were about half way to the building when the ship in question exploded in a giant cloud of red and black.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean Winchester walked towards the building with the Pier worker when the ship in question suddenly exploded. Metal and concrete flung themselves in all directions, most of the destruction falling into the churning waters. Dean felt the heat and smelled burning hair. He grabbed for the gentleman who was screaming over the roar of the blast, and threw them both behind a steel cargo hold landing hard on their stomachs. Dean felt his heart hammering in his chest. The smell of smoke, metal and salt water burned his nostrils as he tried to breathe. Dean, adrenaline rushing through his body, forced his body to stand. He grabbed his gun and peered over the side, green hazel eyes burning in the firelight. Dean froze in shock as he watched a dark clad man burst out from the smoke, bike engine screaming as it rose before crashing and squealing back onto the road. Differently_ not _a Pier worker. The Yamaha raced across, passing the Police Captain. Instinct kicked in and Dean fired his gun, the shot missing by inches. The man driving the fleeing motorbike turned his head as if surprised. Dean found himself staring into a a helmet with black tinted glass, the man holding a small wooden crate to his chest. Dean emptied his gun and watched as his shots hit, the bike tilting to the side threatening to toss the rider. Dean felt his heart beat wildly in his chest as the the box tumbled to the ground, the man trying to regain control. Dean reloaded his weapon ready to fire as the rider turned his hidden gaze upon the Captain. Sirens wailed in the distance, police already on their way. The rider deciding not to risk being caught revved his engine and took off into the night, reluctantly leaving his package behind.

"Dammit it!" Dean swore as he turned his attention back to the older man. Metal shards had embedded themselves into his flesh, allowing blood to flow freely covering his uniform in red. He tried his best to restrain the blood flow with his own shirt, ripping strips to tie around the other man's arm. Red and blue flashing lights approached announcing the arrival of his task force. As the emergency team arrived Dean stepped away from the worker. Dean found his mind whirling with unanswered questions; who was the perpetrator, why blow up the ship, what was in the box? The Box. Dean looked around, his eyes searching . Dean grunted as he moved, his muscles protesting as he walked over to the fallen box. He picked it up and stared letting the harsh noises of the night fill his ears.

Castiel gripped the bike hard, eyes dark. He did not expect an NYPD Captain to be at the Pier, did not fathom that he would lose the box. Lucifer would not be pleased. Castiel cursed as the bike began to splutter; the police official had taken a toll on his ride. Castiel stepped on the gas as he rode back to the bakery. He killed the engine as he parked inside the dimly lit garage taking in the full extent of the bullet holes. The hitman's blue eyes glanced towards a tall man standing in the doorway. Alistair took in Castiel's appearance and grinned. Castiel ignored him and entered the bakery, his clothes sticking to his skin.

Lucifer watched under hooded blue gold eyes at the hitman standing behind his desk. He steepled his fingers , a muscle jumping in Castiel's neck. Lucifer was furious. Castiel could feel the rage emitting from the mafia boss, could almost see the fury.

"You left the box behind?" The voice was quiet, barely a whisper. Castiel blinked his face expressionless revealing nothing.

"I did not have a choice."

Lucifer stood slowly a letter opener in his hand. He twirled the dull blade his eyes hollow.

"You do know what is in that box Castiel," The voice was a low purr. Castiel felt pain across his cheek as Lucifer brought down the silver blade with deadly speed. " I want you to get that box back. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME ? I WILL NOT HAVE OUR ANGEL REBELLION MAFIA GO DOWN IN FLAMES FOR YOUR MISTAKE!" Lucifer screamed his eyes wild. He held the letter opener close to the hitman's throat his breath hot against the man's neck.

"The NYPD probably has the box in their custody, its not like I can just walk in and take it." Castiel hissed the blade pressing deeper into his skin. Lucifer narrowed his eyes, his fingers twitching on the ornate handle.

"Oh you can."

Castiel didn't move, feeling drops of blood drip down on his throat. Lucifer was grinning now, a bright sinister smile as he pressed his body closer, enjoying the hitman's confusion.

" NYPD is currently looking for a new lieutenant, partner to the Captain. Seems his old partner died tragically in a drug raid by a certain hitman."

"And you want to me to join, become his partner..." Castiel finished realization dawning upon his handsome face.

Lucifer trailed the letter opener down the hitman's neck to his chest, relishing as Castiel shifted uncomfortably. The other hand grabbed the hitman's chin and brought Castiel's mesmerizing blue eyes to stare into his own. Lucifer inhaled the musky scent and pushed Castiel roughly against the wall. Castiel taken completely unawares, grunted as his back slammed painfully against the wallpaper. Lucifer smiled and the tip of the dull blade slid down towards his pants. Castiel jerked as the cold steel slide underneath the hem, the Mafia lord's steel grip holding his head in place. Lucifer let the letter opener slide down and then roughly sliced the fly open, exposing the tight blue briefs the assassin wore. Castiel froze as the blade now circling his cock depressed painfully. Lucifer felt his manhood rise to full attention at the growl that escaped the man's throat.

"You know," Lucifer whispered meeting the hitman's gaze, " You have to pay for loosing my prized cargo."

The door swung open causing Lucifer to look up, briefly forgetting his hold on the blade. Castiel immediately grabbed the Mafia boss' hand, spinning Lucifer so that his hand was painfully pressed against the small of his back. Castiel didn't know what the Boss had intended to do to him, but he wanted to make it clear that it should never happen again. After all Lucifer may be a Mafia Boss, but Castiel was an assassin. He was trained to kill. Lucifer hissed and dropped the blade. Castiel released his boss and left the room, three underdogs moving aside to let the hitman pass.

"I _will_ shove my cock and ram it into your perfect body, you son of a bitch. Castiel, you were born _mine_." Lucifer chuckled darkly to himself as he sat down in his chair ready to resume business.

Dean yawned as he entered NYPD headquarters. It had been a very rough night; he had to deal with a ton of paperwork about the bombing, a witness statement and a dozen questions that he didn't want to talk about.

"Captain Winchester!"

Dean took a sip of his coffee and turned towards a young female officer. He smiled, pushing his tiredness aside.

"Well hello Trudy, looking as gorgeous as ever, want to ramboozle later this afternoon grab some lunch...maybe have some late night fun?" Dean smiled, his eyes twinkling. The female officer Trudy blushed.

"Inspector Singer wants to see you in his office right away sir." Dean ran a hand through his hair and made a face. Trudy giggled and left the Captain to trudge up to the Inspectors office.

Castiel sat in a gray chair, his gaze lingering on the older gentleman rifling through his documents. The hitman shifted in his seat a police officers uniform clinging to his figure. He took in every detail of the office right down to the golden truck paper weight sitting on the Inspectors desk.

"Well looks like you have a great track record Lieutenant Novak. You'll make a great partner for our Captain."

"...Just wanting to do my job...sir." Castiel wasn't good with people, didn't know how to properly communicate with the general public. The Inspector glanced up at him, his eyes calculating.

"You'll give Dean a run for his money. Someone as quiet as well you will be good for him, maybe it will rub off on him."

"What will rub off on me Bobby?"

"Dean I have told you a thousand times to call be Inspector while on the job. Get it right you id'jit!" Bobby scowled as the door closed. Castiel turned and saw the man from last night. He was tall, well built with sandy blonde hair and green eyes. He was smiling mischievously at the Inspector a coffee in his hand. Dean turned and looked down at the man sitting in the chair. Dean found himself staring. The man was sex on legs. He was muscular, thin build with dark bed messed hair and the most seductive blue eyes Dean had ever seen. Not that Dean was into guys, he just...he just found himself _appreciating_ a fellow stud.

"Dean meet your new partner Castiel Novak, he will be starting with you today." Bobby sat back in his seat. Dean felt his face growing red and he tightened his grip on his coffee mug.

"Wait...hold your horses old man!" Dean argued, " Remember what happened to Dan! No way in Hell that I'm getting a new partner."

"First off Dean, call me an old man again and I'll shoot you. Secondly you are gettin as a partner so suck it up. I don't want to hear your wining. Grow a pair of balls already."

Castiel watched the exchange between the Captain and the Inspector. Judging from how they addressed one another they were close, almost like family. It made the hitman uncomfortable. Castiel stood causing both men to turn to look at him.

"I should leave..." Castiel's deep voice sounded uncertain and he stood awkwardly in the room.

"Your not going anywhere. Both you and Dean better get a move on this bombing case that just came up. Dean not another word out of your mouth. Now get out and get to work."

Castiel found himself outside the office with his new partner, the man who had taken the box. Dean turned to look at the newcomer. He coughed, clearing his voice.

"So your name is..."

"Castiel Novak."

"Names too long... Cas will work better for everyone. Great lets go. Wasted enough time here already. We need to go to forensics and take a look at our victim who was found dead at the Pier two nights ago. I guess Bobby already gave you details." Castiel frowned at his new nickname, unsure what the man was planning. He followed Dean out towards the forensics lab, trying to study the man who stood in his way.

Dean snuck glances at the man He didn't _want_ a new partner but he did _need_ one. Dean stook the last sip of coffee and dumped it into the nearest garbage bin. Castiel stopped causing Dean to turn.

"What something the matter Cas?"

"You put it in the garbage bin instead of the recycling bin." Dean stared at the blue eyed Lieutenant, his jaw slack.

"Your kidding right, I mean you can't possibly be serious-" Dean let his words die as Castiel just stood staring at him, his gaze unwavering. Dean rolled his eyes and walked back to the garbage bin and grabbed his coffee cup, placing it in the recycling bin next to it.

"There! Now we can hurry along and see our guy who is just dying to see us. Get it?" Dean wiggled his eye brows but threw his hands up in the hair as his partner just walked quietly beside him. Dean mumbled profanities about people who didn't get jokes as they entered the lab. Castiel stood looking down at the man who he had killed two nights ago. The Pier worker Pete Daniel.

"Hey Dean," Sam Winchester greeted giving his older brother a slap on the back. Castiel's eyes swerved towards the two brothers as they exchanged pleasantries.

"Who's the new guy?" Sam asked looking at the man standing quietly near the steel table.

"This here's Cas, my new partner. He's a complete whack job." Dean smiled brightly at Castiel who ignored him, turning his attention to the body. Sam shrugged ignoring Dean's offended expression.

"Did you find any evidence from the body?" Castiel asked his voice low. Sam shook his head.

"Whoever did this knew what they were doing. But I did find some paper in his jacket pocket, it might be important. It was the only thing on the body. The killer must have over looked it."

Castiel felt his chest beat faster as Sam brought forth a clear metal tray with a crumbled piece of bloody paper in the center. The hitman felt his fingers twitch as the paper unfolded. Next time he saw Alistair and his underdogs he would beat them to Hell for leaving a piece of evidence behind; they were supposed to removed anything the man had on him. Castiel tried to keep his expression blank as Dean began to read the smudged message.

"Meet me tonight...Lucky Susan...the AR something will send- I can't read the rest! What the hell is AR? Is it the name of someone or something? " Dean cursed as he squinted at the smudged ink. Sam sighed and glanced at Castiel. The man just looked at the paper his expression unreadable.

"Cas any ideas?" Sam asked the Lieutenant bringing the paper closer to the man's face.

"No. Nothing." Casteil placed his hands around his utility belt his heart beating hard in his chest.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the long wait everyone! I have been so busy**** :( **** But here is another chapter hope you like it. **

**-Awhoha**

Dean raised an eyebrow at his new partner. The black haired man was staring at the note his blue eyes narrowed.

"Are you sure you have no ideas? Man what kind of Lieutenant did they stick me with?" Castiel clenched his teeth in anger. He would _not_ be made fun of by this younger man who was so obviously full of himself.

"The note is made from a typewriter, the ink has been destroyed by water and blood but you can tell my the typography on the thick paper. It was probably overlooked by the killer due to the size of the note, it had been crumpled fairly tightly. The initials _'AR'_ are probably a name of someone, the person working with the victim. I would look at criminals in the data base starting with_ 'A'_ and ending with _'R'_. "

Dean tried not to look to impressed at Castiel who was gazing at him from across the table.

"Beginners luck." Dean coughed earning another glare from his partner. Castiel just watched the two brothers a frown threatening to break across his lips. Castiel needed to lead them away from any clues that would bring them any closer to the Angel Rebellion Mafia. He didn't need any more trouble on his mission.

"Alright if there's nothing more here, lets go look at some criminals. Let's go Cas, we'll grab some coffee and pie and find out some more clues. Nice job Sammy!" Dean stretched his back nodding at his brother. Sam smiled as he watched the two officers leave forensics.

"Two cups of coffee and three slices of your apple pie if you please miss," Dean beamed down at the waitress at the small coffee shop. It was cool inside, people taking shelter from the heat outside. The smell of freshly brewed coffee and desserts filled the shop as Dean and Castiel stood in front of the line, people stealing glances at the them. The woman blushed as Dean left his number with the bill, as she passed the two men their orders.

"Do you do this on a regular basis? Engage every woman in pointless chatter?" Castiel glanced back at the waitress who was gazing dreamily at Dean as they found a table to sit down at.

"Pointless chatter? What the hell Cas? It's investing. Don't you give your numbers to hot chicks?"

Castiel focused back on his new partner who was now stuffing his face with the two large pieces of apple pie. Castiel looked down at his own untouched plate. He carefully picked up the fork and cut into the pastry; the smell of cinnamon and apple wafting into his nostrils.

"I don't bother with anything that will hinder me in any way."

Dean almost chocked on his pie. He grabbed for his coffee washing the food down.

"You..._WHAT_? You don't go out and get laid?"

"Laid?" Castiel raised a forkful of pie to his lips, his eyes still on his partner. Dean couldn't speak, couldn't think._ Castiel was a virgin?_

"What is laid?" Castiel asked again before taking the bite of apple pie. Dean found himself following the pie to those lips, watched as they closed around the fork, tongue tasting the sweetness.

"Uh..." Dean struggled for something to say, anything at all. His partner was a virgin? The guy was roughly the same age as himself, maybe a few years older. But a _virgin_? Dean felt his heart beat faster.

"What are you staring at, do I have something on my face?" Castiel tilted his head blue eyes bright. Castiel watched in amazement as Dean turned a slight shade of pink before averting his eyes.

"Uh nothing on your face. Hows the pie?" Dean changed the subject feeling his face warm.

Castiel shrugged. He returned to eating wondering why Dean had avoided the conversation. Castiel took his time with the pie watching the traffic outside. Dean found himself studying Cas; the way he poised himself, the way his eyes took in every detail, the way his muscles moved under his uniform, the way his fingers handled the fork.

"Do you officers need anything else?"

Dean and Castiel turned their attention to the waitress who was standing beside them.

"No thank you- we were just leaving." Dean stood and smiled. He felt relieved at being interrupted from staring at Castiel. The woman blushed even redder tucking a strand of hair behind her ear as Dean thanked her for the snack. Castiel followed suit and the two of them left the shop entering back into the relentless heat of summer.

Dean groaned as he crashed onto his bed. It had been a long day. He had just gotten home after going through a list of criminal names with Cas. The man was a workaholic! He didn't even stop to take a break. No wonder the man's a virgin! Dean felt the hated blush cross his cheeks. Why did it make him so.._giddy_ knowing that his partner had never been with anyone? Dean shook his head. He needed a phone rang breaking into his thoughts. Dean glanced at the caller ID and smiled. Lisa. Maybe he would get his distraction after all.

Castiel walked in through the bakery door, running his hands through his already tousled hair. A few of the mafia underdogs backed away giving the hitman space. That was exactly what Castiel needed. Space. Dean was exhausting. He never stopped talking, never stopped telling pointless jokes. Castiel let out a frustrated sigh. Even though Dean was insufferable, there was something about him that Castiel couldn't brush off.

Castiel knocked on the door of his boss. He stepped inside to find Lucifer in the middle of a conversation with Alistair. Castiel ignored the leer of the torturer and focused on his boss who turned his golden blue eyes to Castiel.

"Well look who it is. A police uniform suits you quite nicely Castiel." Lucifer sang. He tapped his long fingers on the wood desk.

"We have a slight problem-"

"I don't like problems." The room suddenly seemed to grow cold. Lucifer stilled, his eyes narrowing.

"The Pier worker, Daniel, had some evidence on him at forensics. The note that was given to him the night before I was told to silence him. It seems that someone didn't thoroughly search him before being handed to me. The letter was barely legible but it poses some problems." Castiel watched Alistair shift uncomfortably in his chair his eyes darting towards his boss.

"And the box?" Lucifer spat. He didn't care about some stupid letter. The Mafia Lord could deal with that later but he needed his box. He needed it badly.

"Nothing yet, I am still-"

" I need that box Castiel." The words were ice, dripping with venom.

"_Do not rush me Lucifer_." Castiel felt hot white anger rising to the surface. Lucifer blinked a few times his own anger bubbling. Before anyone could say anything more, Castiel turned and left.

Dean groaned as he heard his doorbell ring. He opened his eyes and cursed as the ringing continued. He untangled himself from the sleeping form of Lisa and threw a robe around his body before making his way to the door.

"I swear I am going to shoot however is at the door- STOP RINGING THE BELL!" Dean shouted his eyes dark. How many times did someone have to ring a blasted bell? He unlocked the door and froze.

"Hello Dean." Castiel greeted as he stood at the entrance his finger over the doorbell. The hitman rang the bell again as Dean winced running a hand over his face.

"Cas you don't need to ring that so many times!"

"I apologize..." Castiel murmured as he finally noticed how Dean was dressed in only a robe. Dean saw those blue eyes sweeping his body and he instantly grew hot. Coughing Dean stepped aside and ushered the man in before closing the door.

"Just forget it. You want coffee or tea?" Dean asked. Castiel just stood awkwardly in the doorway unsure what he should do.

"Maybe I should head back. I don't want to disturb you..." Castiel felt extremely uncomfortable. Why had he come here?

"Cas. Its fine. I was already awake when you rang, couldn't sleep." Dean lied. It must be something important if Castiel had come all the way here in the middle of the night. The guy hadn't even changed out of his uniform.

"Oh. Alright. I guess I could use a cup." Castiel followed Dean into the kitchen. It was large with dark hardwood floors, white tiles with steel accessories. Castiel had never been in such a nice place before, besides Lucifer's office. Castiel found himself peering at the various utensils and artwork that decorated the room. Dean watched with amusement as his partner wandered about.

"I take it you like the place?" Dean poured cream into the coffee watching as Castiel lightly ran a finger across a painting. It was of an angel with large wings holding a fierce some sword in his hand towering above an army.

"Yes."

"Sam helped me out with some of it. He sometimes crashes here for a few days, but he's living with a roommate somewhere." Dean handed a steaming mug over to Castiel who was still staring at the painting. Almost as if he were lost.

"Cas."

"Mmm..yes Dean?"

"Coffee."

Castiel turned slightly, taking the mug from Deans grip. Their fingers brushed slightly, a scorching heat passing between skin. Dean looked at Castiel who's blue eyes were boring into his own green hazel. The Captain suddenly felt his mouth grow dry feeling very aware of how exposed he was, wearing only a robe to cover himself.

"Take a seat over there. I'm going to change...you want a shirt?"

"What?" Castiel didn't understand.

"Well you haven't changed out of the uniform. Its got to be uncomfortable by now so I'll grab you one of my shirts." Dean walked out of the kitchen before the hitman could say anything. Castiel didn't need anything but Dean did have a point. The uniform was getting irritating. Castiel sat down on the kitchen chair inhaling the warm smell of the drink.

Dean stopped outside his bedroom door. What the hell had just happened? Was something wrong with him? He had felt an intense heat as soon as he had touched Castiel's fingers. Dean shook his head and softly opened the door. Lisa shifted in the bed slightly deep in sleep. Dean exhaled a breath he didn't know he had been holding in as he quickly donned a white v neck shirt and a pair of pajama bottoms. He grabbed a white shirt from his dresser before slipping out back downstairs to his partner.

"Here." Dean tossed his partner the soft cotton. Castiel immediately began loosening his tie and unbuttoning his shirt. Dean felt his face flame.

"Whoa Cas, hold on! The bathroom is over that way."

"I'm fine here." In a flash Castiel had the uniform off and was showing muscular flesh. Dean stared. He couldn't help it. Firm muscled skin gleamed in the kitchen light as Castiel removed his police uniform. He was sex on legs. The assassin turned around to place down his mug of hot coffee as Dean gaped. Black ebony wings spread themselves across Castiel's back. The tattoos seemed to move as if ready to fly enchanting the Captain. Dean unconsciously stepped forward his fingers reaching out for those wings. Castiel froze as hot fingertips traced the lines of ink along his back. The hitman felt his breath hitch as Dean slowly traced down his spine his fingers fluttering across skin.

"Dean?"

Castiel quickly threw on the white shirt as Dean spun around, the moment interrupted by a female voice. Castiel peered over Dean and was greeted by a curious sleepy eyed woman. Her dark hair curled around her shoulders her hands resting along the side of the door.

"Oh hey Lisa. I thought you were sleeping." Dean mumbled rubbing the back of his neck.

"I was till I heard voices. Whose he?" The woman Lisa asked rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Castiel glanced at Dean. Was she his girlfriend? Not that he cared of course.

"This here is Cas, my partner. He just dropped in for a visit."

"At two in the morning?" Lisa stared at Castiel who stared back his blue gaze unnerving.

"I couldn't sleep." Castiel stated. Lisa raised her eyebrows but shrugged. She walked over to Dean and kissed him lightly on the mouth. She muttered about going back to bed and gave Dean another kiss before disappearing from the room. The room was silent as Castiel sipped his coffee sitting back into his chair. Dean rubbed his neck again nervously giving Castiel a quick look.

"Lisa is a...a friend with benefits." Dean felt as if he needed to explain his relationship with Castiel, to let the man know that it wasn't anything serious, " Not a girlfriend or anything."

"She is pretty I guess." Castiel offered. Dean gave a small laugh as he sat down in the opposite chair the coffee warm in his grip.

"So you couldn't sleep hu? Why'd you decide to come here?" Dean asked curious. The man must have friends elsewhere or maybe Dean was just top of the list. Dean smiled at that.

"You are the only one."

Dean felt his heartbeat quicken,tried to clear his head.

"I'm the only what?"

"The only one I know." Castiel shifted in his seat. The hitman had left the bakery in a rage. Castiel didn't have friends, didn't have any family but he had had an urge to be near someone. He had suddenly thought of Dean and soon found himself ringing the Captains doorbell.

"Really..." Dean murmured. He stared at Castiel his green hazel eyes framed by thick lashes. His heart was threatening to burst. He was the only one that was important in Castiel's life? The Captain watched as his partner tried to cover a yawn.

"Time for bed. You can have the couch," Dean explained as he took away the man's empty cup. Castiel finally allowed a yawn to escape his lips, following his partner out into the living room.


	5. Chapter 5

_Yah another Chapter! Thanks for all the reviews! So a little warning...there is some ahem slight smex...some incest: Lucifer/Michael. Just a heads up. Destial smex will be sooooon!_

Castiel slept on the sofa surrounded in a thick blanket his breathing steady. Dean stood watching the morning sun spilling through the white curtains as the rays washed over his partner. Lisa had long gone wanting to get home before her son awoke. Dean suddenly felt flushed at the thought of being alone in his home with a man like Castiel. The Captain reached out a hand to brush the dark hair from Castiel's forehead. Dean didn't see Castiel's eyes flash open, didn't register being thrown to the floor in the midst of blankets and pillows. Dean felt the air rush out of his lungs as he crashed to the floor feeling the weight of a man a top him. Dean painfully peered into the hard blue gaze of the Lieutenant as Castiel pointed his gun at Dean's chest. Realizing that it was Dean, Castiel lowered his gun his expression softening.

"Dude what's with the cougar pounce?" Dean joked. He needed to distract his mind away from a Castiel dressed in blue briefs, _his_ shirt, and a growing erection. Dean tried to get up but Castiel made no move, just watched Dean with a curious expression.

"Sorry. You just startled me."

Dean took a deep breath trying not move. Castiel was straddling his hips one arm resting near the side of Dean's head, the other holding the weapon. Dean siletnly cursed not knowing how much longer he would have to endure. He could feel Castiel's body heat, smell him, almost taste his sweet scent.

"Dean?" Castiel tilted his head to the left watching Dean curiously.

"Er-Cas could you move...personal space. Plus your crushing my ribs man," Dean tried to smile, but managed a wince. Castiel made a move to rise but froze when his thighs brushed against Dean's screaming erection. Castiel slowly lowered his eyes down Dean's chest to his jeans his eyes expressionless.

"You have something wrong with you?" Castiel asked completely innocent.

"Uh, sort of, could you-" Dean hissed as Castiel shifted his body his limbs stiff. Castiel lifted an eyebrow as Dean clenched his jaw tightly. What was wrong with Dean? Why did he look like he was in pain? Was it because of_ this_? Castiel deliberately moved his hips down against the hardened area watching with wonder as the man beneath him drew in a deep breath his eyes dark. Dean licked his lips his expression strugglign for control. Castiel found this intriguing. Something was pulling deep inside him, this man making it all manifest. The hitman found his head lowering his eyes focused on those lips. Dean felt his blood boil in desire as he watched his partner press warm lips to his own. The kiss was completely inexperienced lasting for only a brief second but it was enough for Dean. Grabbing Castiel's arms, the NYPD Captain reversed their positions. Dean crushed his lips with such force that the hitman groaned in pain, Dean's hips grinding against his partners. Dean tore at Castiel's shirt his hands exploring over hardened muscle. Castiel almost stopped breathing. What was happening to him? His body was shivering blood rushing between his legs. He had never experienced anything like this! He hissed as Dean's tongue found a sensitive nipple. For the first time in his life Castiel felt a hint of fear. Fear of the unknown. Dean paused his lust filled eyes questioning. Castiel stared back unknowing but the uncertainty must have shown on his face for Dean hastily withdrew his advances.

"Sorry...I'll- I'll go make us some breakfast..." Dean mumbled. He couldn't believe it. What the fuck had just happened? Dean felt the heat rise to his face as he disappeared into the kitchen. Castiel shivered as he raised a hand to his lips watching the Captain turn around the corner.

Lucifer paced back and forth furious. Castiel still had not turned up. His men had reported that Castiel was last seen leaving the building late last night. The Mafia Lord cursed and threw a glass vase at the wall watching in satisfaction as it shattered across the floor. The hitman was becoming far to cocky. Lucifer sat down heavily in his chair his golden blue eyes clouded.

"What's wrong brother?"

Lucifer gritted his teeth his heart stopping, before plastering a smile across his face. He swung his chair around and turned to look at the blonde before him.

"I wasn't expecting you Michael."

The blonde smiled a cold smile. His blue eyes were hungry, a smile on those lips. Lucifer shivered trying to keep the smile painted upon his features.

"I couldn't wait, I wanted to surprise you." Michael stepped forward his movements slow yet deliberate. Lucifer felt his heart beat faster. He dug his fingers into the chair unwilling to be shaken. Michael laughed softly, now standing beside his brother his arm encircling the chair's back.

"It's been a while Lucifer...I've missed you." Michael breathed. He watched as his brother shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"As I have, but I'm very busy. Please leave." Lucifer flinched as Michael's hand gripped his chin.

"I don't want to Luce. I just got here."

"Leave."

"No." Lucifer found his chin thrust upwards his gaze meeting his brothers. Michael truly smiled then, his eyes dark. Lucifer was forced to stand, his older brother towering above him, the pain in his jaw spreading to his neck.

"Come on, Luce. After all these years you want me gone? I came all this way after finally finding you. Your a hard man to search for dearest brother."

"Well I've been busy-" Lucifer was cut off as his Michael's hands threaded themselves in his hair pulling his head back sharply.

"Screw busy, I don't like that Luce. Don't like it at all." Michael's lips were close to Lucifer's jaw his breath hot on the Mafia Lords throat. Lucifer froze as his older brother kissed his neck, teeth scrapping against his flesh.

"I've waited so long...so long Luce."

Lucifer clenched his jaw tight his eyes staring up at the ceiling. His stomach clenched as he felt a hand touch his exposed neck. He wanted to throw up. Michael smiled his face buried in the other man's neck as he pulled his brothers head even further back. Lucifer could feel tears spring to his eyes but stayed compellingly still. He let in a shaky breath as the hand trailed down towards his belt. Lucifer closed his eyes and for the first time in years prayed.

"So what do you think about this guy? He looks pretty shady." Dean stated as he munched down on a bagel. He sat with Castiel in his office hunched over the monitors trying to go through the list that they had created.

"Yes. We have three guys on our list, we should head out."

"After I'm done eating- HEY!" Dean complained as Castiel snatched the bagel from his grasp. Castiel bit into the soft dough, an eyebrow raised. Dean watched as the food was swallowed, the hitman's throat moving sensually. Dean gulped. There had been an awkward tension between them after the incident that had taken place that morning. Dean had kissed his partner._ Kissed Castiel_. But when he saw the confused and hidden fear behind the man's expression Dean had snapped back to reality. He wasn't gay. No way that Dean liked guys. Had never even thought about it. But with Castiel it was different. Dean imagined things he wanted to do to Castiel; kinky wild sexual things.

"Now we can go." Castiel remarked watching as Dean grumbled grabbing his jacket. Castiel followed Dean out into the morning warmth. The hitman didn't know why Dean was trying his best to avoid eye contact as they entered the white vehicle. As Dean started the car, Castiel cleared his throat.

"Do you not want me as a partner?" Dean turned around sharply to face Castiel.

"Wha- Cas why would you think that?"

"You have been avoiding my gaze and not engaging in conversation."

Dean blushed. Castiel continued to stare his eyes unreadable.

"Dean?"

"I just- after what happened this morning-" Dean stammered feeling his heart quicken its pace. He glanced at Castiel who sat waiting patiently for Dean to continue. " I don't want you to feel-"

"I am not uncomfortable. I-I rather..._liked_...this mornings events."

Dean felt his jaw drop. Castiel smiled, a full bright heart melting smile before bursting into a deep laughter. Dean was mesmorized. The sexiest man, even more sexy than , was laughing in his police car. Dean leaned forward and kissed the hitman without a second thought. Castiel didn't know what do, so he let Dean take over. Dean moaned into his partners mouth as Castiel tried to follow along.

_BEEEEEPPPP_

Dean jumped his arm hitting the car horn. Castiel frowned at being interrupted while Dean smiled and quickly placed a simple kiss across those sensual lips. The Charger then sped off into Manhattan traffic the sun beginning its relentless reign over the city.

Lucifer grunted as his stomach rested painfully on the wooden desk. He bit his lip feeling blood trickle down his chin. The Mafia Lord tried to suppress a sound as the man behind him pounded relentlessly into his body. Lucifer gripped the side of the desk with one hand, the other held behind his back. Michael slammed his cock against the soft entrance of his younger brother, his head thrown back in ecstasy.

"So long...so long since I've fucked you!" Michael moaned his fingers tightening against Lucifer's wrist. Lucifer shut his eyes tight tears sliding down. He let out a muffled grunt as Michael hit his prostate over and over willing it to end.

"Cry out for me. _Scream my name_!" Michael swore as he thrust deeper feeling his body shake with his climax. Lucifer remained silent as he felt his older brothers semen spill inside. He tried to ignore as Michael rested his weight upon his back, tried to ignore the light kisses down his spine.

"You used to cry Luce, you used to be so loud for me." Michael whispered. He watched the naked man before him, noticed the small line of blood on his chin.

"Biting your lips to hold back your cries. Tsk." Michael wiped the blood, smearing it across Lucifer's chin. The Mafia boss tried to turn his head but his older brother caught it roughly.

"Your body is mine. You will never run away again, forever mine." Lucifer felt pure white rage rush through his veins as Michael smiled down sweetly at him his eyes intense, insane. Every word was meant. Lucifer shuddered as Michael groaned pulling out of his entrance. Lucifer shakily stood aware of the gaze that followed. Lucifer hastily pulled on his Westwood suit trying not to let the anger, the fear show.

"Turn around."

Lucifer turned. Michael held out a gold stripped tie before putting it around his younger brothers neck. The eldest brought the youngest in for one last kiss before leaving the room his gift feeling heavy around Lucifer's neck. The Mafia boss slumped into his chair and let the tears flow.

Dean and Castiel stood outside a funky lower east side apartment, their guns drawn. Police officers stood behind them ready for their Captains order. They had arrived at Aaron Rostvile's place, a criminal who had been recently released from prison. He was the last man on their list to visit.

"We got to break down the door...ready?" Dean whispered. Castiel nodded. His mind was in overdrive. His mind itched to shoot, to draw blood, to see the life seep out. His eyes were narrowed in concentration. He knew that the man was armed and was not going down without a fight.

Dean nodded. Dean held up three fingers before counting down. Castiel grinned and both men kicked in the door. Police officers burst in weapons ready to fire.

"NYPD Drop your weapon!" Dean shouted at a tall thin man. The man Aaron was standing by the window holding a shotgun. He was wide eyed, shaking like a leaf. He was muttering incoherent words shifting on his feet.

"Lower your weapon. Step away from the window!"

"Can't...Didn't do it...I wasn't...NO!" Aaron shouted. The deranged man moved his finger to pull the trigger when a single shot was fired. Castiel stood firm watching as the man fell to the floor his eyes blank. Officers rushed forwards to the fallen man securing the rooms. Dean lowered his gun his eyes worried. Castiel had fired the fatal shot, hitting the man straight through the heart without any hesitation. But Dean's gaze soon wandered around the room. It was filled with pictures of boats, bills, statements and various other criminal activities. Dean's attention became fixed on the information that lay before him.

"Looks like he was our guy related to the _'Lucky Susan'_." Dean muttered to Castiel as he examined the evidence. Castiel nodded briefly, ran a hand through his hair and let a small smile come alive for a brief moment before turning to glance at the dead man lying on the floor.


	6. Chapter 6

Dean sat feeling closed the door behind them his eyes flashing, unnoticed by his partner. Castiel watched as Dean threw off his coat while loosening his tie. The hitman was still on his high of killing the man but was wary of showing it to the Captain, though Dean looked to tired to notice.

"Glad that case is over...but what still worries me is the box. The now dead guy had nothing about it in his massive collection of evidence..." Dean muttered. Something wasn't quite right, he could feel it in his gut.

"Maybe the man did not want anyone to know about it?" Castiel suggested quickly. He watched Dean under hooded lids his blood rushing in his veins. He could still see the dead man's expression as Castiel pulled the trigger. Watched as the single bullet ripped through his heart, as the blood sprayed out of his body.

"I guess. The contents in the cargo box, really big news. Right now we have it locked away in air tight security." Dean closed his eyes leaning back in his chair. Castiel felt his muscles tense.

"You have the box in security? Where?"

"Don't worry Cas. It's in a safe place." Dean mumbled opening one eye. Castiel was now sitting on his desk, his blue eyes boring into his own. Dean felt his cock twitch. Suddenly he didn't feel quite so tired. He leaned forwards grabbing Castiel's perfectly done tie, pulling him in for a kiss. Castiel kissed back enjoying the feeling of Dean's tongue dancing with his own. Dean moaned, stood, and closed the distance between them. Castiel sat on the desk with Dean standing between his legs, cupping his chin. Castiel closed his eyes, his hands limp in his lap. Dean chuckled.

"You can put your hands on my hips you know." Castiel felt his cheeks redden. He didn't know anything about this area but he hesitatingly brought his hands to rest on his partner's hips. Dean moved closer. Castiel let the kiss deepen, but he wanted more. The hitman suddenly became dominate, nipping at the Captain's lips, playing with his tongue forcing the kiss to become painfully strong. Dean didn't argue. He matched Castiel's sudden passion with his own. The two battled; Dean gripping his partners neck and jaw, Castiel's hands moving from Dean's hips to his back. The kiss was broken, the two gasping for air.

"I like this," Castiel smiled up at Dean. The NYPD Captain winked.

"Cuz I'm a sexy beast you can't resist." Castiel chuckled. He never laughed but Dean, Dean somehow dragged that part out. Castiel's eyes widened slightly at Dean's hand slid up his shirt finding a nipple, teasing. Castiel jumped in shock as Dean pinched just as he kissed the hollow of the hitman's throat. Castiel felt his throat seize, his body responding to his partners touch. Dean, his other hand reaching for Castiel's pants began to work on the fly. He couldn't take off the Lieutenant's pants due to the fact Castiel had all his gear on, besides it would take to long. Dean smirked as Castiel froze as he reached for his partners cock, Dean's thumb gliding over the blue fabric of his briefs.

"Dean-What are you-" Castiel flushed his deep voice dropping a few octaves lower. What was Dean doing? Dean relished the look of suprise and hunger in those vibrant blue. Dean slipped a few fingers inside the fly opening, his entire hand unwilling. He began to rub those fingers seductivly across the silken briefs as Castiel gribbed the desk, knuckles white. Dean kissed Castiel again the man completely lost in pleasure. Dean forced his fingers to dip underneath the briefs to touch the heated flesh below. Castiel bucked his hips tilted his head back. What was this sensation?

"Your harder than Hell Cas," Dean whispered as Castiel removed his grip from the desk, only to grab Dean by the arm thrusting his fingers deeper into his pants. Dean chuckled but then his expression turned serious. Making sure the lock on the door was fully done, Dean began to work on getting Castiel's utility belt off. The hitman was breathing rapidly, not knowing where this was all leading.

"Stand up." Dean growled deep in his throat. Castiel slowly slid off the desk, papers falling to the ground. Dean made haste, finally exposing those blue briefs that clung tight to a very prominent erection. The Captain raised his eyes. Castiel glanced down at himself and then at Dean. Dean lowered himself on his knees watching Castiel's confused expression. Dean slowly pulled down his partners briefs, a mischievous smile adorning his lips.

"Dean, uh-" Castiel began as he tried to pull his briefs back up, uncertain. Dean shook his head to which Castiel slowly relinquished his hold over his briefs. He waited wondering what Dean was planning when a hot unbelieving sensation shook his body. Castiel tilted his head back. Dean's mouth was on him, taking him in. Castiel moaned in utter bliss and surprise, one hand blindly seeking for Dean's hair. His long fingers intertwined, slightly pulling, as Dean's tongue ran across his sex.

"I-I feel like I'm going to-" Castiel huffed, his hips moving on their own accord. Dean tried not to choke as Castiel released cum into his mouth, his sex deep within his partners throat. Dean swallowed the taste of Castiel; a mix of sweet and salt. Dean wiped his mouth, gazing up at the unfocused man.

"That was-" Castiel tried but was at loss for words. Dean chuckled raising to his feet. Castiel followed his partners movements, noticing Dean's own erection underneath his pants. Castiel felt a chill rush his spine. The Captain drew in closer still, slowly taking one of his partners hands and placing it over his tented pants. The hitman grazed over the man's fly, fingers starting to pull at the zipper.

"Very..._large_." Castiel seemed to growl causing the hair on Dean's arms to rise.

"I'm a hellava lot larger in person." Castiel swallowed. Dean kissed the side of the assassin's neck sucking harshly at the flesh. Castiel rubbed his cold fingers along Dean's underware feeling the heat. He quickly bypassed the fabric exposing Dean's penis. Castiel stared. Dean was big. Very big. The Captain bit his partner's throat as Castiel began to explore. Rubbing his fist back and forth against Dean's sex Castiel found himself wanting to please the man, to pleasure him like he had done. Castiel increased the tempo only to stop when he felt the wetness of his partners release.

"Now that was the hottest handjob I've ever had!" Dean breathed across Castiel's lips once more claiming a kiss. Both men reluctantly untangled themselves as they cleaned up, ready to head back to work.

Lucifer tried not to flinch at the very sound of the footsteps behind him, pacing slowly. He tried to focus on the reports the under dogs gave but he was having a hard time ignoring the man behind.

"Boss there's been a few incidents with some of our suppliers..."

Lucifer rolled his eyes. _Boring_.

"Just do what you need to do, shoot someone and get the job done. Send Alistair with you."

The under dog grinned, giving a slight bow before exiting the office.

"You play so dirty Luce-"

Lucifer ignored the comment grabbing at anything to distract him from Michael.

"Ah don't be like that to me, your consanguineous partner in crime."

"You've been here a day already. Leave. Me. In. Peace."

"No." The voice turned deadly. " You're my little brother. You know how much I love you."

Lucifer shivered wishing for his gun. However Michael had taken it upon himself to relieve Lucifer of any harmful weapons thus keeping them in his [Michaels] possession. _You could hurt yourself_. Lucifer scowled. He had been dealing with weapons all his life, thats what they do, they are weapons for a reason. The scowl glaciated as a hand creeped around the back of the chair.

"I'm not in the mood." Lucifer threatened. The hand paused briefly only to continue down towards its destination. Those pale fingers reached for a nipple pinching painfully. Lucifer spun up from his chair knocking Michael's hand out of the way.

"_Stop it_!" Lucifer hissed his body trembling.

"Luce- I want to play." The Mafia Boss was visibly shaking now, his throat drying. Michael circled the man enjoying the discomfort.

"I don't want to play your sick games!" Lucifer managed to snarl his teeth grinding together. Michael gripped his heart his mouth turning into an exaggerated frown.

"You wound me my dear. I thoroughly remember you rather enjoying them." Michael was sliding closer now his eyes resembling dark pools.

"I was ignorant to your lies!" Lucifer whispered. Michael clicked his tongue facing his younger brother. With force that would have killed a man, Michael drove Lucifer against the wallpaper.

"Your mine and always will be. Since you were born I was always by your side; watching, caring, loving you. No one can ever love you as much as I!" Michael cooed but his eyes flashed within his handsome features.

Lucifer's vision swam before him, felt his arms being hoisted above his head.

"No. Don't do this." Lucifer tried to choke out as Michael's kiss rigorously claimed his lips. The Mafia Boss registered pain; a tie securing his arms to a hat hook. Michael now free from the danger of the other man's arms, began unbuttoning Lucifer's suit. With one hand he began pinching, tweaking at the exposed nipples grinning as they hardened.

"N-n-no..." Lucifer uttered his voice barely audible. Michael cut off Lucifer's plea as he inserted two fingers. Lucifer tasted sweat as his saliva coated his brothers digits. The older man groaned, his other hand rubbing his now exposed dick. Lucifer lurched as Michael inserted the saliva coated fingers into his hole, feeling his muscles constrict.

"See you want this..."

Lucifer bucked his hips involuntarily. He cursed himself over and over as whimpers escaped his mouth. The intrusion was burning. Michael snapped hearing the soft noises leaking from his brothers mouth. Without a moments hesitation the older brother removed his fingers, lined himself up and penetrated.

"Argh-" Lucifer tried not to shout. He clenched his fists tighter as Michael began to pound against him.

"So tight Luce-" Michael grabbed Lucifer's hair, holding on. Lucifer closed his eyes. He could hear the panting, the slapping of Michael's balls against his thighs, hear his own heartbeat rising.

_A small young boy sat down on a bed his older brother beside him. "Dad's gone away for a bit but I'm here to take care of you..kay Luce?" The younger boy smiled wanting a hug, not fully understanding. The older boy grinned and wrapped his arms around his younger sibling. As they parted the older blond lightly kissed the smaller on the lips. "For good luck." The youngest just giggled as his brother traced his lips. The older smiled. "I'll take care of you Lucifer, forever. I love you." The young boy gave a toothy grin. " I loves you too Micky!" The older gave the younger another hug, the embrace lasting longer than it should. "Your mine Luce- my little brother..." And that was just the beginning..._

Lucifer's eyes flashed open, a memory best left forgotten . He glanced at the man riding him. Michael was holding off his release wanting to claim the man beneath for as long as he could. Lucifer noted the beads of sweat, the wild eyes, the swollen lips. Michael raised his head, smiling as he meet his brothers eyes. He plunged deep cursing as Lucifer shuddered. Both men were on the verge of release. Lucifer couldn't help it. He gave a loud moan as Michael's cock rammed against his spot, cum leaking out of his own sex. Michael watched his brothers orgasm and spilled deep inside. They stood, sweaty hot and half naked. They rested there, each catching their breath. Michael leaned back brushing the hair from the Mafia Boss' face.

"I love you Lucifer. Forever."


	7. Chapter 7

Night was upon Manhattan; greedy fingers reaching across abandoned ally ways while shadows crept along side their partners . Castiel maneuvered through the streets ever vigilant as he made his way to the bakery, pushing open the door and gliding gracefully up the stairs. The building was quiet except for the occasional creak of the floor boards. Castiel frowned; someone was always present at headquarters. His fingers twitched around his firearm as he silently appeared beside Lucifer's office. Pausing beside the door, he drew his gun. A crow screamed in the distance as Castiel mutely turned the handle. The hitman rushed the room his hand steady, blue eyes bright.

"Lower your gun Castiel."

Lucifer sat looking out into the darkness, the reflection of his face blank. Castiel did as ordered standing beside the desk. The hitman waited for his boss to speak. Silence dragged on, the sound of a clock ticking becoming more pronounced.

" The boys are taking care of some business tonight." Lucifer finally spoke his body twitching slightly. The Mafia lord walked towards the window his hand resting upon the glass.

"You haven't been back for a few days."

"I have been busy." Castiel's deep voice cut through the room as he shifted his footing. Lucifer's eyes darted briefly to gaze upon the hitman. Castiel felt his stomach clench. There was something lurking there, something dark.

"You've been busy." Castiel gave a curt nod. Lucifer chuckled softly, before a sinister laugh began erupting from his chest. Then just as fast as it had occurred, the laughter died, the room silent once again.

"Sir?" Castiel muttered.

"Castiel," Lucifer spoke his voice barely above a whisper, " Castiel..._Castiel_... I have one simple task. One simple thing I've asked you to do. Do you know what that is?"

Castiel swallowed. Lucifer turned from the window, his deep blue eyes sweeping over the assassin.

"All I have asked you to do is to get my cargo... I need it ever so badly...yet here you are...empty handed." The Mafia lord crossed the room his face inches from the hitman. Castiel stood his ground refusing to be intimidated. Lucifer smiled wildly, perfect teeth gleaming in the darkness of the room.

" You know..." Lucifer touched Castiel's face, the hitman flinching away from those cold fingers, " You can always tempt the Winchester boy...but..." Lucifer's watched as color began appearing on the cheek bones of the assassin, " but you've already started haven't you?" The Mafia Boss sighed, hand sliding down over the tie hanging over the hitmans neck. Castiel's eyes flew to the lips that were inches from his own, felt the icy touch of fingers across his throat. Neither man moved. Lucifer seemed lost in thought, Castiel unsure of the situation.

"Get out."

Castiel blinked as Lucifer spun away, his lips turned up in a snarl. The hitman abruptly left, seeking shelter in his room. Lucifer ran a hand over his face. Nothing. He felt absolutely nothing. The man took a shuddering breath repositioning himself down in his seat. His eyes reflected the street lamps, his mind wandering down forgotten roads.

Dean Winchester stood looking down at the young man. Or what was left of him. The youth had been beaten to death; his body decorated with black bruises, open wounds, and broken bones. Sam Winchester gave a small curse as he bent down to examine the full extent of the damage done.

"He's no more than twenty! What sick son of a bitch would do this to a kid?" Dean ran a hand over his growing stubble, green haze eyes furious. Sam shrugged his expression pained.

"Looks like he was jumped by several people...the shoe impressions around here vary to four or five different patterns. He could have been robbed...maybe refused to give them his wallet?"

"Officers have been searching the surrounding area for a few hours already. No wallet, no I.D, no nothing!" Dean retorted.

"Sorry I am late."

Dean turned around, Sam noticing the rapid improvement in his older brothers attitude. Castiel walked over towards the crime scene dressed in black pants, a blue shirt and a white tie. His NYPD Lieutenant badge draped across his neck. Dean licked his lips.

"Looks like we got ourselves a mugging gone wrong." Dean growled as his partner reached his side. Castiel glanced down at the corpse, electric eyes accented by the blue of the button up. Dean couldn't take his eyes off his Lieutenant; the way the fabric clung to his torso, the white tie hanging around the kissable throat, the way his hair was even more sexy then before. Dean cleared his throat before a blush rose to his cheeks. Castiel briefly glanced back at Dean his expression curious.

"The way the crime scene is presenting itself, I think it was a mugging...but I don't know. There's something not quite right here." The youngest Winchester remarked standing up from his kneeling position.

"Whad'ya mean Sammy?" Dean questioned his badge feeling heavy on his hip. Sam raised his eyebrows in a worried manner.

"The patterns in which the bruises have formed are similar...I have seen them before...but I can't remember where. I'll have to take a look back at the lab." Sam sighed as he watched the team remove the body from the scene. Dean nodded. He turned back to Castiel who was watching Dean with an unblinking stare.

"You got to _stop_ doing that Cas," Dean murmured as he drew nearer. The smell of freshly washed hair ran deep in his nose. Castiel raised an eyebrow.

"I am not doing anything Dean."

"Your staring at me all serious like..." Dean hissed blood slowly drifting south. Castiel chuckled his eyes turning an even icier shade of blue.

"Does my stare bother you?" Dean felt the blood now rushing towards his groin no words forming. Castiel's tone was enough to unravel his senses._Get a grip you ninny, now's not the time to get a boner! _Dean scolded himself, rapidly turning his attention over to several officers now standing before him.

Castiel watched as Dean began going over details. The Captain wore a t-shirt today and a pair of dark pants, his badge gleaming in the sunshine. The muscles under the t-shirt moved with every breath Dean took. The hitman turned as Sam coughed behind him.

"Hey Cas. Could I have a minute?" Castiel nodded. Sam glanced back at his brother before setting his brown eyes on the assassin.

"I know we've never had occasion to formally introduce ourselves," Sam began, " so I thought if your interested maybe you could convince Dean to join my roommate and I for an evening out. Only if you want of course. No pressure."

Castiel tilted his head observing the younger Winchester. He seemed genuine, no hidden motives. Castiel nodded.

"I'll talk to Dean." Sam broke out into a large smile before giving the hitman a light punch in the arm.

"Thanks. Dean never agrees to anything if I ask him. Tonight, seven at the Hightower?" Castiel agreed silently. Sam grinned before taking off to follow the body back to the morgue.

"What were you talking to Sammy about?" The voice rumbled so dangerously close to the hitman's ear. Castiel felt his spine tingle, his heart drum in anticipation.

"He wants to have dinner with this evening. I agreed to his proposal." Castiel didn't turn, just watched the flow of traffic, the line up of people trying to see what was happening. Dean groaned.

"Your going to _pay_ for that Cas..." Dean's words vibrated down to the very bones of the Lieutenant. Castiel rounded his fixed stare sending shivers down both mens skin.

"I would like to see you try." Castiel responded his blood burning in his veins. Dean's pupils dilated. He jerked his body towards the Charger the hitman casually followed suit. Neither Castiel nor Dean noticed the tall figure standing in the crowd eyes cold as ice.

Lucifer poured the amber liquid through the crystal beaker. Ice danced in the glass cup embracing the liquier. Closing the top of the crystal Lucifer turned back toward the window, sunlight warming his exposed skin. He swallowed his drink, shuddering slightly at the overpowering zing. He threw off his white jacket standing bare chested, the room uncomfortably irritating. Lucifer closed his eyes breathing in the air from the open window.

"Mmmm your looking- _delectable_."

Michael dismissed the underdogs as he entered his younger brothers office. He eyeballed Lucifer's body, watched the fine toned skin shift as the younger man circled from the window.

"Its a bit early for you Michael." Lucifer examined his drink rather closely trying to ignore the hunger surrounding Michael.

"I'll manage." Michael sank down into Lucifer's chair viewing his brother with an affectionate gaze. The eldest reached for the crystal beaker pouring himself a glass.

"Pay for what you drink brother, that poisons expensive." Lucifer informed as he watched Michael down two glasses. Michael chuckled. Lucifer took a drink the cold fire racing down his throat. Michael finished his third glass as he walked over to where his brother stood bathed in light.

"Do you know how beautiful you look?" Michael complimented. Lucifer smiled darkly.

"A man cannot be beautiful."

"Beauty is possessing the qualities that give pleasure or satisfaction to see or hear. You give me all that and more." Michael whispered. He tilted his hand under the other man's chin bringing those blue golden eyes upwards. Lucifer's hands tightened around the glass.

"I brought a small gift."

Michael reached into his pocket clicking his tongue as Lucifer tried to catch a glimpse of the item. Lucifer re-focused on his brothers guise as Michael slipped his arm behind him, encircling his waist. The Mafia lord opened his mouth but hissed as fingers slid under his pants probing his entrance. He felt something cold slip inside. Lucifer tried backing away rage erupting like a volcano. Michael barred teeth as he forced Lucifer against him. The Mafia lord froze as the thing inside him expanded unexpectedly.

"New from the market. It responds rapidly to heat." Michael purred as Lucifer shook, his free hand gripping at his brother's arm. The thing inside seemed to vibrate, painfully sending small waves of sinful pleasure. Lucifer tried to concentrate, tried to focus as a knock sounded at the door.

"_Lets see how you manage Luce_-" Michael whispered against his brothers ear. Lucifer removed his shaking fingers from his brother who acknowledged the man to enter. A tall skinny under dog entered his eyes moving down his boss' body before averting his eyes downwards.

"Sir?"

"Speak." Lucifer managed a monotone, trying to mentally block the thing inside.

"Just wanted to inform you that _No.A_ has been dealt with."

"And _No.B_?" Lucifer stared the man down his grasp threatening to break his glass.

"Will happen tonight."

"Leave." The skinny man bowed. Lucifer clenched his teeth as the glass shattered, amber liquid following the shards to the floor. He didn't register the blood that began to drip down his wrist. He blindly reached to remove the intrusion but Michael yanked his arm behind his back.

"Make it stop!" Lucifer spat trying to break free. His wounded hand tried to throw a punch but Michael soon had both arms twisted painfully against the bare back of his little brother. A pair of handcuffs were latched across his wrists. Lucifer tried to lunge forwards but his body wasn't listening. He sank to his knees on the hardwood floor.

"Show me how bad you want it little brother."

Lucifer was shuddering. He was trying to fight the forced arousal; beads of sweat appeared along his skin, his eyes unfocused.

"I want it to stop..." Lucifer whispered. The thing was painful, cruelly vibrating against his prostrate.

"Show me. _Show me_ and I will make it_ stop_." Michael could hardly constrain the desire. He wanted to take his bleeding brother, ride him hard. Lucifer was breathing rapidly, mouth slightly parted. Michael tilted that beautiful face upwards exposing the powerful muscles in the man's neck. Lucifer watched as his older brother unzipped his pants taking himself out. Lucifer knew what he wanted. Michael wound his hands through the blonde hair as Lucifer lowered his mouth.

"Argh, just like you used to Luce- Just like you used to." Michael urged closing his eyes as his cock thrust against those sinfully enticing lips.

"_Are you sure Michael?" The younger brother asked a blush rising in his cheeks. The older sibling smiled rubbing himself never taking his eyes off his sibling. "Ya Luce- I'm sure. Trust me." The younger boy stared at his brothers sex, felt his own cock twitch. Both sat naked on a bed knees touching surrounded by white sheets. "You take it in your mouth," Michael instructed blissfully watching as Lucifer bent forwards. Lucifer hesitated unsure. " I'm not sure if this is-" Lucifer swallowed. Michael smiled his eyes soft making the younger brothers heart leap. " Luce- What we are doing is completely normal. Everyone does it." The younger boy nodded before touching his brothers cock bringing it closer to his lips. He gazed at it intently before lowering his lips. Michael shuddered as the younger boy sucked; teeth slightly scrapping as his tongue lapped around the shaft. "Argh Luce!" The oldest boy thrust forwards into the warmth. The youngest tried not to choke as his brother fucked his mouth, hot cum filling his throat. "Swallow Luce-Swallow for me." The youngest swallowed blushing as Lucifer watched his eyes half lidded. _

Lucifer felt the cum trail down his throat as Michael pulled out his eyes feverish. Saliva and semen trickled down the Mafia lords chin as Michael roughly pulled off the man's pants. Lucifer hissed as the thing slid out of his body. Lucifer didn't have time to relax as Michael's cock pushed in. Lucifer waited for Michael to move, to fill his wanton body with pleasure. But Michael did not move.

"Ride my cock yourself." The order hung in the humid air. Lucifer tried not to moan aloud as he tried to move his hips back and forth. Soft grunts broke out as the Mafia boss strained to move. The older man snarled hard in pleasure as he watched the high and mighty crime lord ride his sex, reduced to moaning on the floor of his office. Michael latched onto Lucifer's hips and thrust deep. Lucifer threw his head back, the first onslaught hitting home.

"_Just relax Luce-" The older boy cooed. Lucifer lay on his back his legs wrapped around the waist of an older boy. Michael was on his forearms atop, his penis aligned with the others entrance. "I don't want to do this Micky." Michael placed a kiss on the boys forehead. " Do you love me Lucifer?" The younger boy nodded sniffing. "You have to be brave for me." Michael kissed the boys lips enticing a sensual moan. The younger brother wrapped his arms around Michael's neck deepening the kiss as he [Michael] slowly pushed himself in. Lucifer squirmed. Michael took a deep breath capturing his brothers mouth before plunging deep. Lucifer's cry muffled against the older brothers kiss as his body jerked at the penetration. Minutes past as Lucifer adjusted to Michael's large cock. "Feels...strange." Lucifer whimpered. Michael grunted as Lucifer flexed his muscles. "It gets better with practice." "Really?" "Really-I'll teach you everything little brother." Lucifer felt tears form as the older boy began to move their bodies shifting with the sheets. The younger brother felt the pain begin to fade away, pleasure taking hold. He felt his own release rise as Michael emptied himself deep inside. They curled up together spent, arms encircling each others nakedness. _

Lucifer felt the handcuffs slide off, a cloth wipe the blood from his hand, a bandage cover the wound. He raised his blue-gold eyes, focused as his brother placed a tender kiss on his open palm. Lucifer didn't withdraw as Michael sat down on the floor wrapping his arms around his younger brother. They sat by the window a soft breeze against their heated flesh.

**The next chapter will focus more on Dean/Castiel and Sam and his roommate. Guess who that's going to be! : Enjoy! Reviews help make chapters come faster...hahahahaha. Anywho Please R&R!**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Sorry I haven't written anything in so long! I have been working everyday so far, no time! But I managed to write a short chapter. I am going to be focusing on Dean/Castiel more, and not so much on lucifer/michael since after all this is a destial! Smut smut in this chapter and the next...muahhahaa. They will have dinner with Sam and his roommate in the next chapter. More reviews = faster chapters! **_

_**-Awhoha**_

Dean slammed the car door shut, Castiel sliding in beside him. The Captain was breathing heavily feeling painfully aware that Castiel was observing every movement. Dean was in a fervor. The car was parked in a nearby alley; no prying eyes could disturb them now. Dean fumbled with his fly the zipper catching on fabric. Dean swore, tearing the metal free. Castiel exhaled as Dean pulled himself free not knowing he had been holding a breath. Castiel reached over touching the head as if it were something fascinating, which in this case it was. Precum was already beading, the liquid smearing over the head as Castiel rubbed his thumb gently across. Dean gripped the steering wheel as Castiel took him in his mouth.

"Nnng! E-Every time I see you- argh fuck! I get hard Cas! Mmm...ngh... Dammit!" Dean bucked trying not to hit his partners moving head on the wheel. Castiel slid the cock out grinning, blue eyes dark.

"Someone might impinge if they hear your banter." Castiel kissed the tip of Dean's sex, causing the man to grab the hitmans dark hair.

"Less talking more sucking. Now." Dean argued not knowing how much teasing he could endure. Castiel opened his mouth slowly his eyes staying on Dean as he took the man. Dean held Castiel firmly down, refusing to let that mouth escape. Castiel licked, sucked, twirled and nipped watching the different expressions lite and die. Dean shuddered, thrusting deep down Castiel's throat as he came. The hitman tried not to cough. He took a deep breath, tilting back and let it slide. Dean was sweating now, watching under fluttering lashes as his partner drank, grabbing some water to help swallow. Blue never left green as Castiel licked his lips, both water and cum drained.

"Come here," Dean whispered. Castiel his face serious, accepted the kiss let Dean take charge. Both pulled apart the heat becoming overwhelming.

"I believe we should get home and deal with that," Dean remarked his eyebrows wiggling. Castiel felt red blossom across his cheeks as Dean's hand squeezed his cock. Castiel growled and punched Dean in the arm, flustered. Dean laughed despite the throbbing pain Castiel had inflicted. The man sure knew how to throw a punch! Dean, still chuckling started the car the engine roaring to life as they sped out into the Manhattan roads.

Dean fumbled with the keys, his hands shaking. Castiel stood calmly behind observing. The hitman couldn't calm his nerves even though he was portraying an undisturbed air. He could feel his cock throbbing inside his pants, wanted Dean to touch him. The Captain finally pushed open the door, grabbing Castiel by the wrist and shoving him inside. The hitman stumbled before being assaulted by strong arms. Dean growled, biting the the back of the man's neck. Castiel shivered. Dean, his arms wrapped around Castiel's waist began undoing his belt. Castiel snarled as the battle for the clothes ensued. It was not a romantic, slow undoing of buttons or zippers. It was a fast hard ripping and shoving battle. Dean, his shirt abandoned somewhere on the floor kissed at Castiel's exposed nipples, his fingers digging into the hitman's hips. Castiel tried to work on the Captains pants, but Dean slapped his hands away, regaining their position on the narrow hips. Castiel moaned his fingers tracing Dean's jawline, his blue eyes dancing as the Captain kissed his way down the hitman's toned abdomen, to the buldge hidden by blue briefs. Dean slipped his hands under the hem, his green hazel eyes burning as he slid them off, reveling a very naked Castiel. Dean pressed closer, Castiel backed away further until he hit a wall. Dean, as he approached, managed to remove the rest of his clothing. Castiel felt all the air leave his lungs. Dean was beautiful. Castiel swallowed, biting his lips. Dean growled his eyes snaking towards the hitmans sensual mouth, watched as his partners tongue slid across pink lucious lips. Dean gripped Castiel chin, tilting the man's head back his other hand gripping Castiel's swollen member.

"You want this? You better beg for it." Dean could feel his lust, his desire, his want for the man before him erupt. His blood boiling in his veins, every nerve telling him to ravish the delight before him.

"You have to make me." Castiel challenged. Dean grinned, his free hand finding Castiel's cock. The hitman arched his back as Dean squeezed, moving his thumb across the head. A few strokes had the hitman bucking into Dean's fist. The Captain ran his hand downonce more before tracing a finger around the hidden entrance that his sex was screaming for. Castiel didn't know what to make of these new sensations. The assassins hands braced along the wall as Dean inserted a finger. Dean felt tight rings of muscle, felt the overwhelming heat that was Castiel. He hissed as he inserted a second. Castiel clamped down on his tongue, not wanting to make a sound. Dean didn't move. Castiel almost swore in frustration. He wanted those fingers to move. Castiel tried moving his hips experimentally. There was a dull pain, but the pleasure over-rode anything else. Dean watched in growing fascination and arousal as Castiel began to ride his digits. The hitman wrapped his arms around Dean's neck, his movements picking up speed. Dean exhaled, his cock now fighting to the death to find its way inside the man. Castiel swore aloud as Dean removed his fingers and pinned the man firmly to the wall. Dean rubbed precum and saliva along his length and plunged. Castiel froze as Dean's cock penetrated his entrance, pain singeing through his body. Dean bit down hard on Casiel's neck as he fully sheathed himself in the heat. Both men did not move, their bodies shaking with the effort.

"Please move." Castiel whispered. He blocked away the pain; he wanted to give Dean pleasure, watch as his partner came inside him. Dean plunged, again and again. He sped up the pace, hearing the grunts and the moans that filled the hallway. Castiel saw stars. His mind swam on the verge of darkness, his body being invaded again and again with both pain and pleasure. The hitman felt a hot liquid fill him, felt Dean shudder above. Castiel closed his eyes feeling his own release.

"Wow, that was...utterly amazing." Dean rested his forehead on Castiel's shoulder, a soft kiss brushing across the sweaty flesh. Castiel breathed in the scent of the man who had filled him with such ecstasy.

"Indeed. I know this is rather out of context but...I wouldn't mind ...some something to drink...I am rather parched after such... an excursion." Castiel could feel himself blush as Dean stared at him before laughing, his deep voice rumbling over the hitman. The Captain ran a hand over his face before tugging his partner, his lover into the kitchen.

*OoooooooooooooO*

"I don't know why I have to wear this! It's utterly stupid, bonkers, and –"

"Dean you look fine, dashing would be a proper description. Sam said we need to dress formally." Dean tried not to grin at the seriousness on Castiel's face as he examined Dean's suit, trying to destroy all the wrinkles.

"You look sexy in your suit Cas- rather...appetizing. Can I have a taste?" Dean whispered tugging at his lover's blue tie. Castiel ignored Dean, pulling the green stripped tie hard across Dean's throat. The Captain spluttered hsi eyes narrowing dangerously.

"Come on Cas! I don't know why I have to wear this horrid thing. I mean look at me!" Dean whined turning back to look at his image in the bathroom mirror. Castiel frowned as Dean loosened a few buttons.

"It is a formal evening out. We need to dress for the occasion. It is regular for human beings to present themselves at their best when going out for the evening. Besides Sam told me that we should dress formal."

Dean rolled his eyes. He didn't like the suit, but Castiel however. Wow. The suit suited him perfectly. A black dress coat, black pants, a navy blue button up and a bright blue tie. The man was begging to have those cloths torn off. Dean pulled Castiel in for a deep kiss. Castiel relaxed a bit, allowing Dean to explore. Just as Dean was about to let his hands roam further down Castiel pulled apart, hsi eyes fixated on the bathroom clock.

"Lateness to an appointment is unheard of. We can continue later this evening...if you like." Castiel suggested, his eyes glancing back at his Captain. Dean's eyes darkened with desire.

"I don't want to wait."

" '_To bad sucker you'll have to wait_' is what you would say?" Castiel rumbled. Dean scowled before exited the bathroom. Castiel chuckled, straightening his tie to perfection before grabbing his coat.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Here's another chapter everyone and thank-you for all the comments! Remember Reviews=Chapters :-) **_

_**Just a note, being a vegetarian I made Dean have a veggie burger not a reg. burger so sorry all burger fans! Enjoy.**_

Castiel chuckled, straightening his tie to perfection before grabbing his coat. He closed the door stepping out into the cold night air. Dean slid into his black Chevy Impala, winking at Castiel's nod of approval. The car was a a master piece; shiny, bold and fierce.

"Ain't she a beaut? I've touched her up some. I'm a pro with cars, aside from being in the police force." Dean rambled on. He felt his heart swell with pride as Castiel smiled.

"A man of many talents Dean Winchester," Castiel grinned, watching as Dean rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"I guess you could say that. After all I have_ many_ talents." Dean drawled watching Castiel's blush travel from his neck to his ears.

"Keep your eyes on the rode _Captain_, we don't want to be late meeting your brother." Dean chuckled turning his gaze upon the rushing traffic before him. Castiel observed his partner enjoying every inch of the man known as Dean Winchester. The drive lasted a good thirty minutes before the Impala pulled up in front of the restaurant. The building shone with artificial light as the Hightower stood proud over all Lower Manhattan. Castiel raised his head to the heavens, feeling slight raindrops fall onto his face.

"Can I usher you inside gentlemen?" A young bellboy appeared staring intently at the two men. Dean grunted in response, Castiel following inside. The bellboy took them inside an elevator rising up to the top floor. Dean whistled as they entered the restaurant. Men and women were dressed in their finest. Castiel shifted uncomfortably on his feet, not liking being surrounded by so many people.

"Dean! Castiel!"

Sam sat near the window dressed in dark brown suit accompanied by a red tie. He grinned as his older brother and his partner walked over to the table. Both men sat down as a waiter magically appeared by their side.

"Ready to orders sirs?"

"We're still waiting for one more thanks," Sam smiled, the waiter giving a slight bow before hurrying off to wait another table.

"And who are we waiting for? I'm starving!" Dean rumbled picking up a menu.

"I told you, we're meeting my roommate tonight," Sam sighed as Dean began scanning the lists, " seems he's running a little late."

"And Cas was worried we'd be late...turns out Sammy's roommate hasn't even shown up. The nerve of some people." Sam frowned kicking Dean under the table.

"Ouch! What the hell Sammy?" Dean growled. People turned their heads, giving looks of quaint disapproval. Castiel let out a nervous cough. Dean rolled his eyes before returning the kick with interest. Sam huffed but before they could continue on, Castiel cleared his throat.

"Will you please refrain from acting like children?" He stated his stare unnerving. Sam had the decency to look embarrassed, Dean just buried himself back into his menu scowling.

"Why so glum chum?"

The trio turned their attention to the newest member. A man with sandy brown hair, bright almond honey eyes and a quirky smile glided down into the empty seat.

"Ah Gabriel! This here's Dean and his partner Cas- well Castiel. Guys this here's my roommate Gabriel."

Gabriel smiled at them before reaching to pop the lolly from his mouth.

"Nice to meet you. Any friend of Sam's is a friend of mine...unless they hate sweets. Then I think I would have to shoot them." With that the man popped the lolly back, his eyes twinkling. Dean just stared, not taking a liking to the man.

"He's an annoying git," Dean whispered over to Castiel, Sam flashing him an irritated look. Gabriel clutched at his heart, his lips forming an 'o'.

"You wound me Dean-O. " Dean scowled at the nickname. Sam smiled finding the name hilarious to Deans utter horror.

"Ready to order?" The waiter was back, his eyes glancing disapprovingly as the lolly.

"I'll take your strawberry eclairs, blancmange, a slice of your Cassata Cake...and and one serving of your La Grande Chocolate Dessert please." Gabriel finished with a grin watching the waiters dumbstruck expression.

"Uh-any-anything for you sirs?" The man stuttered.

"I'll take your roasted chestnut soup, vegetables and brie." Castiel ordered glancing at the wide selection of edibles.

" Truffle potatoes, green beans, and the cheese tomato rice will be great," Sam replied. Dean coughed into his fist something that sounded a lot like 'lame'.

"And you sir?" The waiter turned to Dean his eyebrow raised.

"Grab me the Veggie London burger, the grafton chedder fries with lots of gravy and ketchup on the side. Don't be cheap with the cheese either." Dean smiled wide his stomach growling for want of a meal.

"Right away sirs," the waiter spoke as he jotted down their orders. They were soon left with an open bottle of the restaurants finest wine.

"So Sammy tells me your both NYPD officers. How exciting!" Gabriel leaned forward in his chair.

"It's a job. We catch the yahoos on the street and put them where they belong; to rot in jail until hell freezes over." Dean leaned back grabbing at the wine. He preferred beer, but it didn't look like that was on the menu, " So how did you meet Sam here anyway, a weido like you?"

"Dean!" Sam blushed at his brothers blunt remark. Dean gave him a look, shrugging his shoulders. Gabriel chuckled the loly now twirling in his hand.

"I meet Sammy on the side of a street. He got into an arguement with some old lady...it was hilarious!" Gabriel was beaming; Sam begining blush crimson. Dean turned wide eyed at his younger brother.

"Dude! An old lady? Really?"

"She didn't want to leave the crime scene!"

" As your brother here was failing miserably I, the hero, happened to walk by, using my charms on the little old granny and wala! Problem solved. He owed me a favor, I needed a place to stay. End of story." Gabriel ended with a flourish, giving a mock-half bow. Sam crossed his arms over his chest, a very offended air surrounding the youngest Winchester.

Castiel sat quietly watching the three men converse in discussions about random topics. The hitman felt out of place. He didn't want to be here, but he didn't want to disappoint Dean or his brother. Also his mind was drifting. He had had sex with Dean Winchester. It had been rough, it had been fantastic. The hitman could still feel throbbing inside. The worst thing he felt was that he wanted it again. Now.

"Cas! Dude your zoning out on us..." Castiel focused on Dean who was staring at him intently. Castiel felt his blood rush to his cock. Those green hazel eyes were tempting. So sinfully perfect.

"I apologize. My mind was...elsewhere." Castiel rumbled. He shifted in his seat, glad the table was hiding his half hard cock. Dean raised an eyebrow.

"So what are your kinks Cas?" Gabriel questioned his honey eyes boring into blue.

"Kinks?" The hitman didn't know what a kink was. Gabriel rolled his eyes.

"What your into, what kind of thinks rock your boat."

"Uh- I like guns..." Castiel trailed off. He hadn't thought about his likes. He never had the time.

"Guns hu?" Gabriel looked Castiel over. Dean coughed rather loudly.

"Yes. I've dealt with guns my entire life." Castiel replied.

"Fascinating. Well being an officer must have been a dream come true."

"...I guess..." Castiel muttered. He didn't like the attention he was getting. He was saved as the waiter placed their orders on the table; the smells enticing the men to cease their talking. Dean licked his lips before attacking his meal. The other three men watched in amazement as Dean shoveled food into his mouth. They weren't the only ones either. Other dining members of the restaurant gave looks of extreme disapproval.

"Wha?" Dean asked his mouth full. Castiel chuckled as people turned the heads away. Sam just shook his head. Castiel dipped his spoon into the creamy roasted hazelnut dish when the silverware froze just inches from his lips. His blood ran cold, his heart beat accelerating. He watched as a tall thin man exited the elevator door, a long black coat over his suit. Alistair.

The hitman watched frozen as Alistair met the assassins blue eyes a large smile beginning to form. Their gaze lasted mere seconds before Alistair turned his attention elsewhere. A waiter appeared, but the torturer shoved him out of the way. The long black coat swept back a long semi automatic gun held in his right hand. Soup forgotten Castiel followed Alistair's gaze; a young man sitting a few tables away from their own. It was a hit. A loud boom screamed through the room, terror erupting in the restaurant. People screamed jumping from their seats trying to exit out of the building. Castiel found himself thrown to the ground, Dean lying protectively over him, a gun in his hand.

"Are you alright Cas?" Dean shouted trying to see through the mad rush of frightened bodies. The hitman nodded mutely. What had Alistair done?

"Sam?"

"Right here Dean.."

"Did you see who the shooter was?" Dean yelled over to his brother. Another shot was fired. People cried out in sheer panic trying to get at the elevator.

"I didn't see, wasn't even paying attention!" Sam called over. Castiel could make out Gabriel and Sam taking shelter behind another table. People where trying to head for the stair exit; bodies pushing and shoving. Dean looked around and saw where everyone was fleeing from. A man was standing over two dead bodies not three tables away, grinning. Dean felt sick to his stomach. Almost as if sensing the Captains gaze Alistair slowly turned his head. Dean raised his gun and fired. The man grimaced as he took a bullet to the shoulder; Dean's hands were shaking so much, trying not to hit an innocent bystander. With a twirl of his coat Alistair pointed at the window shattering the glass to pieces. He mock saluted and stepped through the window. Dean shouted in panic rushing forwards. Castiel painfully pushed himself to his feet following the eldest Winchester to the window. Dean cursed as Alistair floated towards the ground a parachute assisting him in his getaway.

"SHIT!" Dean yelled furious. Castiel turned away from the window, his attention on the young man. Castiel narrowed his eyes when he saw the victim, blood pooling on the floor. The hitman clenched his jaw turning away. Castiel followed Dean who was trying to help everyone exit Hightower safely. No one notice the hard set frown set on the blue eyed man's face as he followed his partner into the pouring rain.


	10. Chapter 10

Dean scowled, raindrops dripping into his eyes. It was pouring out. Red and blue lights flashed, the police escorting traumatized men and women to a dry sheltered facility. Dean answered questions that his officers posed, his gaze hollow. Castiel stood by his side silent as a shadow.

"I want you to find out who that shit is, who he is affiliated with, his family, anything!" Dean commanded, his officers hanging on their Captain's every word, " I don't want to let anyone else get hurt. That shit is out on the streets somewhere. Find him and make sure that bastard pays with blood. Now make sure you get these people home safely, get them proper care." The officers saluted before turning towards the task at hand.

'Lets go." Dean gritted wiping rain water from his face. Castiel felt rain had chilled him to the bone. He shivered as he and Dean took off in the Impala. Dean blew onto his hands. The stoplight shone red reflecting on the many cars trying to rid themselves of the raindrops. The Captain tilted his head back closing his eyes briefly. He had been right there, right there. He could have saved that poor son of a bitch. But why did it seem that every time he tried, someone always got hurt? Dean let his hands clench in his lap cursing himself for being so careless.

"You cannot save everyone Dean," Castiel muttered. Dean clenched his jaw.

"I believe I can save anyone with these two hands, or die trying."

"Only God can do that. A man can only do so much." Dean glanced at Castiel. The man was facing forwards, the many lights dancing on his rain soaked figure.

"God? I believe in only what I can see with these two eyes!"

" Do you believe you have eyelids?"

"What kind of stupid question is that?" Dean huffed crossing his arms over his chest and glaring at his partner.

"Our eyes cannot even see the underside of the eyelids, the closest thing to them, what to speak of seeing God. God is everywhere but most choose not to see him. You cannot save everyone Dean. Everyone has a time to die. Don't beat yourself over something you could not have done."

Dean sat quietly for a while. He didn't want to argue with Castiel. Eventually he glanced at the man clearing his throat.

"So your a believer hu?"

"Yes."

"Hu." Dean grunted.

"Is that a problem for you?" Castiel asked. He didn't mind Dean not thinking that there was no God; every man is entitled to their own free will. Maybe one day Dean would believe. One day.

"No...its just a bit awkward. Your not going to get all preachy on me are you Cas?"

Castiel chuckled at Dean's discomfort.

"Not if you don't want me to say anything." Dean nodded, drumming his fingers on the steering wheel. Traffic began to move slowly. Castiel sneezed loudly; the rain had drenched him to the bone. Three sneezing later Dean turned Castiel's face towards him, concern in his eyes.

" When we get to my place, we'll grab a hot shower. I don't want you getting sick." Dean ran a finger along the hitman's jaw, feeling the growing stubble. Castiel blushed letting that powerful hand move along his skin. Dean leaned forwards, those trembling lips calling out to him, begging to be kissed senseless.

BEEEEPP

"The light is green Dean." Castiel whispered, looking down at his partners scowl, inches from his face.

"Damn! Stupid traffic! Just wait Cas, I'm taking that kiss- with interest!" Dean rumbled flicking a finger out into the rain, the other drivers furious at the gesture. Castiel shivered. He was hard. The hitman wanted Dean's hands on him, had wanted Dean to touch him since dinner. Castiel tried shifting, but the dull throbbing between his legs would not be sedated. Castiel bit his lip. He grunted, shifted agan and then stilled. He glanced at Dean who was gazing out into traffic, green eyes calculating. Castiel clenched his jaw; Dean was soaking wet, clothes hugging any inch of flesh they could. The idea was mad, insane, and would probaby cost him.

Dean tore his gaze from the road at Castiels sudden moan. He almost crashed into the car in front as he slammed on the brakes. He stared his mind blank as he watched a wet, hot as Hell Cas reach down into his pants. Castiel licked his lips blue eyes burning with lust. He kept his gaze on Deans face; watched as his partner gripped the steering wheel with white hands. Castiel touched himself, slowly savoring the pleasure that it brought. He arched his hips forwards slightly, just enough to not cause suspicion to other drivers. Dean noticed. Oh how he noticed. His eyes darkened, looking like he was about to murder his steering wheel. Dean couldn't move. He physically and mentally couldn't move. His breathing seemed to stop as Castiel tilted his head back his hands quickening the pace. Castiel groaned softly his free hand gripping seat.

"Dean," Castiel breathed. His heart hammering in his chest, the assassin came with his partners name on his lips. Castiel sat panting, feeling somewhat pleased with himself. He had never touched himself before this, never knew that he could give himself a small amount of bliss. Green eyes were fixated on the electric blue. Castiel cleared his throat, trying to hid a smile.

"Lights green." Castiel muttered softly, his partner seemed to have turned to stone. Dean didn't move. His brain was still processing.

"Dean?"

"You are so_ dead_." The engine revved, the Impala speeding through green. Dean was not letting Castiel sleep tonight. The Captain smiled to himself. Oh he was going to have some fun alright.

*o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.*

Sam opened the door to his apartment. He was exhausted. He had spent hours at the lab testing theories, trying to find something that would help solve this case. Something was bothering him though, but he couldn't put his thumb on it. The younger Winchester dropped his bag on the couch before heading into the kitchen. Sam sighed.

"Gabriel, you just had what eight different desserts a few hours ago and your eating chocolate cake?"

The culprit in question was sitting down at an oak table, legs crossed over the chair. A large slice of chocolate cake was being devoured.

"Sam Sam Sam. Chocolate was created by the Gods. One can never have enough," Gabriel scoffed, tongue running slowly over chocolate stained lips. Sam found himself staring.

"You want a taste?' Gabriel asked noticing Sam's gaze. The man blushed crimson shaking his head before dashing out of the kitchen.

"Hmmmm..." Gabriel smiled, "always so predictable." The older man was still chucking as he finished off his cake. He made his way to the living room. Sam was sitting on the couch, ears still red as he watched something on the television. Gabriel plunked down beside his roommate.

"Anything good on?" Gabriel asked. He stretched on the couch using his arms as a pillow.

"No."

"Then why watch? You have a big day tomorrow, you should get some rest." Gabriel yawned. Sam glanced at the older man.

" I just felt like watching anything, to take my mind off a case even if its for a few moments," Sam replied suddenly feeling warm as Gabriel shifted slightly, suddenly regretting those words.

"There are other ways to take your mind off a case Sammy..."

Sam felt himself blush again.

" I'm not interested in anything of the sort!"

"My my so fierce," Gabriel laughed, " you don't have to fret over every tiny thing. It was a_ joke_."

Sam rose excusing himself for night. Gabriel watched him go, returning his attention to the television, the smile dropping from his face.

"A joke...I wish..." Gabriel opened up a wrapper of candy hoping the sweetness would remove the disappointment his heart was feeling. He liked the youngest Winchester, but the man was straight. He had a girlfriend...Jessica is he remembered clearly. Gabriel kept trying, maybe one day the man might fall for him. One can dream.

*.o.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.O.O.o.o.O.O*

Dean shoved Castiel. Hard. The man grunted as he was pushed against the tile. The hot water was pouring over his naked body as Dean stood tall breathing hard. Castiel's wrists were captured above his head Dean's right hand gripping tightly. The other was trailing down touching everywhere except Castiel's raging erection. Dean had his body pushed flush against his partners. He rutted his cock against Castiels enjoying the soft sounds the man made.

"Please Dean...touch me."

"I don't think so Cas- You owe me for the performance in the car," Deans growl cut through the rushing water causing Castiel to buck his hips in frustration. Dean place a hard kiss in the hollow of that pale throat then turning his full attention on the mans hardened nipples. Castiel cried out, his gravelly voice going straight to Dean's cock.

"DEAN," Castiel hissed as Deans lips trailed down nibbling Castiel's hip. Dean ignored his lovers growls of frustration as he painstakingly made his marks over the hitman's body.

"Please."

Dean snarled in response releasing Castiels wrists, grabbing his partners thrusting hips and hoisting him up on the tile. Water ran off their bodies, steam filling the bathroom, but the heat was nothing compared to the two mens passion. Dean opened Castiel's legs pressing into the hitman. Castiel bit his lip hard at the intrusion the hardness filling him with the much needed pain and pleasure.

"I won't let you off easy tonight Cas- Argh." Dean braced himself feeling the heat embracing his sex. He kissed Castiel trying not to buck as the muscles clenched urging the man to move. Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean, grabbing his back as if it were a lifeline. Dean slowly back out then plunged, deeper hitting Castiel in the prostrate. The assassin saw stars. He cursed as Dean began to move trying to keep his mind from blacking out. Minutes seemed like hours as they rocked their hips forwards, kissed with swollen lips and bit at any available flesh. Castiel bit Dean shoulder tasting blood as both men came. Dean shuddered filling Castiel with his semen.

"Damn you bit me!" Dean muttered glancing at his shoulder. A deep red bite mark had appeared, drops of blood beading. Castiel blushed. He tried to get up off Dean but the Captain pushed himself back inside. Castiel gasped.

"I told you. _I'm not done_."


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone! Had some time to update a chapter! I will try writing some more this evening...things are getting more interesting hey? Crowley is going to thrown in the mix soon hehehe...I loved him as a bad guy so he'll be popping in the story next chapter. Reviews = Faster updates and lots of LOVE! Also I want to start writing about Castiel's past. Thats going to be fun! Anywho enjoy! Thanks for all the favs and comments :)  
><strong>

**-Awhoha**

Castiel lay on his side watching his partner sleep. The assassin felt a satisfaction deep inside himself watching the mans rise and fall of his muscular chest. A black tattoo was inked into his skin; a simple design of a protective nature. Castiel gently lifted his partners arm from around his waist. The man reluctantly left the warmth of the bed, a dull pain coursing through his thighs and spine. Dean had rode him hard and long, the marks still visible. Castiel ran a finger along his hip, remembering how Dean had bit causing the flesh to purple. Castiel sighed grabbing his discarded clothing. He hastily dressed, pausing just before the door, casting a long glance back at his sleeping partner now turned lover. The assassin closed the door leaving the warmth of the mans embrace behind. Business was beckoning.

Castiel walked around the bakery, a few henchmen glaring at him from behind their cigarettes. Castiel turned his nose up, the smell attacking his lungs.

"Haven't seen you around Castiel for a while, been playing hookie?," one man snorted flicking his cigarette butt unto the graveled road. The assassin ignored the comment as he reached out for the door knob.

"Too busy sucking dick with your macho cop?" The hand twitched on the handle.

"That's right, Alistair saw you and that fucking cop a few days back. Looks like you got a fine piece of a-" The mans laughter died off abruptly as Castiel lunged, cutting the mans air off with his grip. The two other men rose to their feet looks of horror and angry clearly visible. The man in question sank to his knees his face turning purple. Castiel could feel the life draining out, felt the fruitless clawing of fingers on his wrist.

"Your killing him!" The mans friends yelled but too afraid to step in and help. Castiel blinked as if stepping out of a dream. He frowned, looming over the man.

"What I do is none of your business." Castiel pushed the man back with such force that he tried crying out, his crushed throat only letting out a gargle. The hitman turned back and left the two men to care for their friend.

The bakery was cold. A small light was in the main room a lone figure sitting infront of the curtained window. Castiel made his way over, seating himself opposite his boss.

"Castiel," Lucifer greeted. Castiel nodded in acknowledgment instantly wondering why the boss looked so tired, almost worn out. The assassin noted the bruising along the Mafia lords wrists, the marks on his neck that were fading. Castiel stared.

"I see you have some decor of your own..." Lucifer stated dryly his eyes darkening. Castiel felt his ears burn. Lucifer reached out and touched the bite mark that Dean had given him hours before. Castiel shuddered at the touch, though unable to pull away.

"You know, I really wanted to fuck you...such a gorgeous man Castiel. So beautiful." Lucifer brushed cold fingers against the hitmans lips. Castiel tilted his head away from Lucifer's reach, the mans hand falling back to his mug of coffee. Lucifer laughed humorlessly. " One day Castiel, one day."

"I doubt that." The assassin leaned back in his chair. Lucifer grinned.

"So... I bet you didn't come here to see how I was?"

"Alistair."

"Ah the assassination of No.B. Don't worry. I punished him for his little adventure. It was supposed to be a quiet killing, but Alistair missed the first chance, since we didn't have you at our immediate disposal." Lucife'rs voice was angry but he remained calm occasionally stirring his coffee.

"Tomorrow Dean and I are looking into last nights murder. I will try the best I can to divert attention away from the Angel Rebellion. No.A, Pete Daniels, murder was diverted from the group by the man I killed in the raid a few days ago. The evidence planted erased any suspicion that the letter gave. " Lucifer nodded. Castiel had to admit that the plan to plant all the evidence in the convict's home was brilliant. Castiel had known that the man was mentally unstable and would try to shoot at the officers. The man had died at Castiel's hand for a worthy cause. The boss sipped his coffee relishing the bitter taste.

"That box will solve everything Castiel. Remember one month. In a few days time we are going after No.C. I am assigning a man named Crowley to work with you, but Castiel," Lucifer warned, dangerous venom lacing the threat, " don't forget which side your on."

***o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o***

Castiel admired the painting; the fierce warrior angel defeating all those in his path. He sat at Deans kitchen table a warm cup of hot tea resting in his hands. He had returned, but couldn't go to the bedroom. His mind was conflicting with various emotions. He had settled with trying to calm himself down with a hot drink. A sudden movement from behind caused Castiel to turn.

" I thought you had gone somewhere when I didn't find you beside me- then I heard movement in the kitchen..." Dean grumbled his voice thick with tiredness and a mix of relief.

"I just couldn't sleep...I thought a hot beverage would help." Castiel watched as Dean, wearing only a set of briefs, sat down beside him. The Captain grinned slowly, still mugged with sleep. He kissed the top of Castie'ls head before snatching the tea from his partners grasp. The assassin raised his eyebrows.

"Mmmm... fresh chamomile rose. A bit strong but good."

"Do you want a cup?" Castiel asked rising up from his seat. Dean shook his head.

"Nah I'll share." Dean ran a hand over Castiel's thigh feeling the heaviness of the black cloth. Castiel felt his blood stir. Dean continued his stroking, content with watching his lover finish the tea. Here he was sitting in his home, with a man who managed to make his heart beat with passion, with want, and with- yes he would have to admit it though not aloud- love. Love that yes, made him giddy through his body, made him want to impress the man wih anything, made him want to kiss the man senseless. Made Dean want to make Castiel think only of him. Forever.

"What are you staring at so intently?" Castiel tilted his head at Dean who seemed lost in thought.

"Nothin' just thinking. " Dean muttered.

"Would you like to head back to rest? I am done my drink-"

"Ya, sounds good. Don't get up and leave me again though, I might have to tie you down so you don't escape- ow!" Dean rubbed his stomach. Castiel had slapped him in the gut, his ears flaming crimson.

"Shut up Winchester."

"My my Cas- So fiesty. Sorry to disappoint you lover boy but this needs a break for the night," Dean wiggled his eyes at his cock. Much as he wanted to tie Castiel to his bed and screw the man into next week, Dean was exhausted. Castiel put the empty cup in the sink before following Dean into the bedroom. Castiel chucked his shirt, leaving his pants on, and crawling back into the king sized bed. The covers wrapped the men in its cocoon silk, the softness welcoming bliss.

" Thanks for not taking off-" Dean mumbled into Castiel's neck. His arms were wrapped around Castie'ls stomach, their grip tightening slightly. Castiel stared at the wall a heaviness within his heart.

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Mmm...want to move in?" Castiel felt a kiss at the base of his shoulder.

"Move in where?" the assassin asked confused. Dean chuckled nervously.

"Ah- well here- if you want- with...me..." Dean held his breath as silence followed his proposal. Hell why was he so nervous, it wasn't as if he was asking Castiel to marry him or anything...

"I would like that." If Castiel had turned around he would have witnessed the wide spread goofy grin that sprouted on Deans face.

***o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o***

"Dean wipe that stupid grin off your face, try and focus you id'jit!" Inspector Bobby Singer scolded the oldest Winchester as they stood beside a wide table filled with papers and photographs. They were back at the NYPD office going over evidence from the recent homicides. Bobby could tell Dean was in high spirits, the man just couldn't stand still.

"Grin? Bobby either your going senile or your losing your eyesight."

"My eyesights fine you brat and I'm not senile. Anyone can tell you've got a crazy look about ya. Somethin happen?"

"Castiel made me breakfast, turns out the dude can cook... and Cas is- " Dean paused at Bobby's stunned expression, " and Cas heres moving into my place... "

"Cas is moving into _your_ place?"

"Bobby- don't tie your panties in knots," Dean rubbed the back of his neck. He was embarrassed, Castiel could tell. So could Bobby. He glanced between the two men, the blush across Castiels cheekbones and Deans smug grin. Bobby's brain kicked into high gear suddenly noticing the bite mark visible just above the hitman's collar.

"You two-? Since _when_?" Bobby asked competley outraged.

"Few days ago." Dean admitted. Castiel felt the room suddenly turn warmer.

"You mean to tell me that you two are-_ doing it_? And moving in _together_?" Bobby asked. He sunk into a chair. The information was suddenly too much.

"I wanted to tell you- your like a father to me Bobby, I just thought-"

"Hell Dean- could have told me sooner." Bobby huffed ignoring Dean's jaw drop. The Inspector had an inkling that something...was going on. The way Dean had first looked at Castiel when the man first started wasn't exactly friendly...more predatory and..._hungry_.

"Your fine with- us, Cas and me?"

"Get back to work id'jit, the case won't solve itself." Bobby scowled. Dean smiled at the Inspectors back as Castiel watched intrigued by the conversation.

"Inspector Singer!"

The three men turned to see a yound Leuitenant holding open the door. She blushed in embarrassment at disrupting the gentlemen but by the look on her face it was urgent.

"There is a Mr. Sam Winchester to see you. Shall I send him up?"

"Well don't just stand there, bring him up." Bobby ordered. Dean looked over to Castiel who shrugged. A few moments later Sam appeared followed by Gabriel who looked slightly put off by having to hold a ton of paperwork.

"Similarities! I found them! I know what ties these victims to each other!" The youngest Winchester looked red in the face, excitement shining in his eyes. Castiel felt the world shift under his feet.


	12. Chapter 12

"Similarities! I found them!"

Dean gave Bobby a look as Sam sank down in a chair, Gabriel handing him the loose papers.

"I was up last night, couldn't sleep," Sam purposely avoided Gabrie'ls eyes, fighting down a blush as his roommate stretched out across the chair next to him, " and I knew, well I remembered something about the last murder, you know the one that looked like the mugging, the way the bruising formed... its the same patterns found on our Pier victim, Pete Daniels." Sam grabbed some photos from his paper pile, handing them out to Bobby who fanned them out on his desk. Sam tapped at the photographs his brows furrowed. Dean crossed his arms over his chest as he studied the bodies; the bruising inflicted was indeed made from the same perp. Almost like a signature.

"You saying that all these recent murders are connected?" Dean scowled rubbing his chin, green eyes burning with anger.

"Ya." Sam sighed, " I'm also thinking that the guy who we thought murdered Daniels was framed. I went back to the crime scene and took a closer look. All the evidence that we thought was legit, it was," Sam hurriedly said, " but it didn't belong to Aaron Rostvile."

"We found concrete evidence in his home." Castiel rumbled. A dull feeling danced further and further down, slowly eating his stomach away.

"It was planted to look like it was Rostvile who killed the Pier worker. According to the data files, Aaron Rostvile was fresh out of prison, highly unstable and suffered from psychotic breakdowns. Whoever murdered Daniels wanted suspicion averted from themselves, thus a-"

"Crazy psycho prison junkie," The oldest Winchester began pacing around the office. Sam nodded in agreement. Bobby swore running a hand over his face.

"How do you know the evidence was planted Sam?" Castiel shifted on his feet, his badge weighing him down. It didn't help that his partner was pacing so close, agitation crackling throughout the room.

"The various areas behind all the photos and evidence was clean in his apartment. No dust or any signs of having been on the walls or on desks for long periods of time, " Sam dug through to find some more photos of the crime scene, " They had been placed there to look like Aaron was the murderer. Something big is going on here. The murder in Hightower was also linked somehow. I think all our victims knew each other and someone is going through the trouble to silence them. "

Castiel felt Dean stop to his left a feather light touch to the assassins spine.

"We'll find the sons of bitches. Cas and I will start looking at organizations. Something like this isn't done by small timers. I'm thinking local gangs, Mafia." Dean rubbed his partners spine softly. The smell of Castiel was raw and sensual; Dean drew strength just from his presence. No one noticed Deans fingers working through fabric massaging hard muscle as he talked. Castiel felt his stomach plummet. His emotions were trapped; one side was screaming for Dean, the other trying to stay loyal to the only life he ever knew.

"Good. You boys search every local organization around, don't leave anything out. I'm going to do some diggin'," Bobby stated as he grabbed his ringing phone. Dean nodded, the men cleared out of Bobby's office.

"So what are we going to do?" Sam asked as the four men wandered throughout Headquarters.

"Well me and Cas will go check up on crazy banana lady, maybe question her again. Maybe she left somethin out. We'll go pay a visit to the prison get some more dirt on Aaron...Sam find out more about the kid in the mugging murder. See if you can contact any family, friends, even lovers. We need to find these bastards. Get me a report as soon as you can."

"I'll get on it." Sam nodded making his way back to his own lab, Gabriel giving Dean and Castiel a wink before sauntering after the youngest brother.

"Banana lady?" Castiel tilted his head in confusion. Dean laughed at the look of his partners face.

"Oh you'll see," Dean chuckled as he stepped out into the bright sunlight.

*o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o*

Castiel widened his eyes as they pulled up beside a small house. Yellow flowers dipped their heads to the ground for lack of water. No longer bright emerald green, the grass was becoming a dull yellow brown for the heat was attacking everything in its path. The entire property looked yellow. Castiel felt beads of sweat forming on his skin as Dean killed the engine, loosening his tie against the raging summer sun.

"Well lets get this finished fast." Dean huffed. Castiel didn't speak, silent as always, as he followed his Captain up towards the front door. Dean cleared his throat, looking at Castiel and knocked. And knocked again. Apparently no one was home.

" Ma'am open the door. NYPD!" Dean reached for his gun nodding at Castiel to do the same when there was no answer. The hitman reached for the weapon at his waist, readying the Glock.

"Ms. Melford?" Dean reached for the door. The entrance swung open slowly, hinges creaking. Dean swore as he entered gun raised. Castiel closed in behind sweeping the room. Dean stopping his green hazel eyes flashing.

"Its _empty_!"

Dean walked around running a hand through his hair. Cursing he grabbed his phone, Sam on speed dial.

"Sam! I need details on Laura Meldford, you know banana lady? Ya, _apparently_ she hit the road. House is empty. I'm going to go talk to the neighbors see if they know somethin. Yup. Later Sammy."

Castiel took one last look before following the oldest Winchester. Dean crossed the yellowed lawn back over to green territory. He knocked on a bright red door smiling as a plump old woman appeared.

"Ma'am my name is Dean Winchester from the NYPD. I was wondering if I could ask you some questions about the woman living in the yellow house?" Dean put away his badge the woman opening her door further.

"Sure sure come on in love." The voice was shaky but sweet as she pulled her purple shawl over her shoulders. The two men followed her inside, greeted by a group of meowing cats. Castiel stood looking down at them, blue eyes observing the suddenly hissing animals. One cat with deep yellow eyes stepped forward curious, oblivious to the assassins war-like aura.

"You can pick him up dear ," the woman chuckled as she sat down among her many pets. Castiel let out a small grin as the big black cat rubbed across his legs. The hitman carefully picked up the cat smiling wider as the animal purred deep in its throat.

"Seems to like you," the lady smiled up at Castiel who was stroking the soft fur. Dean felt a surge of jealousy rage through him. _Jealousy_ . Over a_ cat_. Dean shook his head.

"Miss..." Dean started looking at the woman expectantly turning his attention rapidly away from a very content cat. Stupid black ball of fur. The cat purred even louder a Castiel stroked his long fingers over his head, as if reading Deans emotions. Dean smiled wider trying not to let the scowl rise.

"Oh Martha dear."

"Yes well Martha, I was wondering if you could tell me more about the neighbors next doors." Dean cleared his throat. He sat down on the flower sofa. He felt himself sink low in the cushions. Martha picked up one fluffy orange cat as she began her story.

"Well, all I know is, mind you I don't like to pry in others business, but the lady next door she was a bit of the odd sort. I rarely saw her. Pete and the woman they used to argue a lot. Maybe money matters... not sure what about though, sorry dear."

"Well marriages are always rocky," Dean said as a cat jumped up into his lap.

"Married? Oh no dear. Pete lived there with his son. His wife died years ago. Do you know what happened to Pete, I haven't seen him for a week."

" Pete's wife was dead?" Dean echoed back. The older woman smiled sadly nodding, petting her cat with absent fingers. Castiel glanced up away from his own feline staring in angry emerald eyes. Dean was scowling now, _really_ scowling.

"I think the lady was a girlfriend or a companion. She hadn't known Pete for very long, maybe about a month or so..."

"Thanks Martha, but I think we should be off. _Cas_-" Dean stood almost flinging the howling cat off his lap. Martha reached out to the frightened animal, its claws clinging to her shawl. Castiel reluctanly put down the his own, giving it one last stroke before the two men left the house.

"So then who was the fucking woman me and Sam talked to?" Dean growled as he slid into the Charger. He quickly called Sam, almost shouting for his brother to do whatever it was he did to find this mystery woman. Castiel looked back at Martha's home as Dean ended the call, the Captain not missing the slight crease in his partners forehead.

"Dude tell me your not pining over a cat."

Castiel felt a blush cross over his neck rushing up to his cheeks.

"I never had a pet before. Animals usually don't like me." Dean frowned, the monster rushing back. Castiel was thinking more about an animal then the murder cases. Was thinking more about a _cat_ rather than _Dean_.

"A cat can't do_ this_," Dean reached over, captured Castiels chin and feverishly devoured the hitman's lips. Castiel, taken by suprise opened his mouth to the claiming kiss. Dean smirked knowing that any thought about any cat was now long gone from his partners mind. Castiel moaned leaning into the heat, Dean nibbling bottom lip. The hitman hissed as Dean pulled away their kiss broken.

"Mmm later angel cakes, we got murders to solve."

Dean smiled turned on his music loudly, missing the sudden stiffening of Castiel at the mention of_ angel_.

*o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O*

Sam ran through data files on the computer while Gabriel sat at the desk. His feet were propped up sucking on a coffee lolly. Sam tried not to noticed the way the man watched him. Especially _sucking_ on that lolly. Sam shivered a gust of wind escaping through the open window.

"I still don't know why you _dragged_ me all the way out here..." Gabriel drawled.

"I didn't drag you down here! You said you were_ bored_. Besides aren't you a detective?" Sam scanned the screen, numbers and words racing across.

"_Ex_-detective. I retired a while ago. Thought I told you that little detail Sammy." Gabriel stood coming to rest beside the youngest Winchester. Sam tried to ignore the hand that wrapped around the back of the chair, Gabriels face peering down at the screen.

"Must have slipped my mind-" Sam uttered. Gabriel chuckled. Sam tried not to feel the heat creeping through his veins. " Anyway I was going through the files and it seems that Daniels wife died a few years ago. The women that Dean and I talked to wasn't his wife. It looks like-"

"Blackmail, she was pretending to be someone she wasn't." Gabriel finished the sentence. Sam grabbed for his phone.

"Dean. Hey. I was doing the research as asked me... " Gabriel watched as Sam began searching through profiles, pulling up a photo of a young woman. "I found her...the names Meg Masters. She had been arrested for criminal activity a few years ago, lived in Chicago came to New York three years ago ...yes...I'm thinking some Mafia.. .Talk to you later Dean. Yup. Bye." Sam took a deep breathe placing his phone back by his computer.

"Well?" Gabriel asked the lolly returning to his mouth. Sam tried not to stare.

"We're going to send out a team to look for Meg Masters while Dean heads over to the prison to find out more on Aaron. Back to the case; I'm thinking that when Daniels wife passed away, the man was desperate for cash, single dad you know, got himself involved with Maifa. The women Meg was working under them maybe keeping an eye on Daniels." Sam paused for breath, blushing like a young school girl at Gabriel's nod of approval.

"The box that Dean found at the Pier, I'm guess that's what the Mafia was after. It was shipped by boat...so that must have meant that our man Daniels was supposed to pick it up but got cold feet, wanted out. They didn't like that so they killed him and sent one of their own in."

"And what about our other dead guys?" The chuckle was low, eyes calculating as Sam turned back to the computer.

" The young man in the mugging murder the name is still unknown. No finger prints in our database no calls for missing persons. But the Hightower murder," Sam tapped at the photo that beeped forward, " this man, Steven McDirmid was running for Mayor. He was a thirty year old white male living in the heart of New York City. What puzzles me is that all victims where from various backgrounds. One was a simple man who happened to stumble through a bees nest, an unknown youth, a psychotic prisoner and a man running for office. What ties them all together?" Sam ran fingers through brown hair. He had hit a small stumbling block.

"If you over work you'll fry your brain Sammy" Gabriel sang as he straightened up. The voice turned serious as the man swung Sam around in his chair.

"Have dinner with me tonight, give your brain a _rest_. You've come a long way in a day. Kick back, enjoy a night out with me. You won't regret it I assure you." Gabriel said, playfulness rising in the words. Sam shrugged his shoulders.

"Sure. Why not. I can use a night out." Sam tried not to wince as a strong hand pounded his shoulder. Gabriel winked before whistling his way out of the lab leaving Sam to wonder what he had gotten himself into.


	13. Chapter 13

**Here's another chapter! I'm going to be really busy for the next few days so I might not have a chance to write. Also *blush* I was wondering if there are any beta readers out there who wants to team up with me. My grammar is not the best at all. Anywho enjoy. The next chapter will be a Sam and Gabriel night out. What will happen. *eyebrow wiggle* Thanks for all the comments and reviews! They make the story worth writing :)**

**-Awhoha**

Clinton Correctional Facility encircled a maximum prison with its sixty foot concrete walls. The white police Charger pulled into the parking lot wheels screeching. While the two men exited the vehicle looking up at the high walls, large men in uniform muttered their greetings. Dean Winchester whistled low as security escorted them inside. The prison was impressive. Solid concrete, steel and stone greeted the men as they walked through the prison grounds. Hard eyed men leaned against chain fences; some whistling, others shouting insults. A good portion of the criminals had been put inside the Facility by the Winchester brothers.

"Hello ," A tall willow of a man greeted the Captain and Lieutenant through a thin layer of glass. Dean nodded, thumb pointing at Castiel introducing him as his Lieutenant.

"I'm interested in askin' around about an Aaron Rostvile."

The Warden dipped his head, glasses sliding down his long nose.

"I trust you can find your way around?"

"Like this isn't the first time I've been here," grinned the Captain as he motioned Castiel to follow him through the white washed halls. They dodged prison officers and orange clad men making way to their destination. Prisoners strolled around the yard kicking at the grass. Many tried to find shelter in the shade, others braving the heat.

"Who are we looking for?" Castiel rumbled peering through the chain fence that separated them from the orange population.

"Aaron's old roomie." Dean clicked, hands resting on his belt. A few young burly men catching sight roamed over toward the fence. A tall dark haired man with gray eyes flickered over to Castiel his long fingers entwining with metal.

"Well 'aint you somethin," The man thrummed gaze ravaging Castiel's thin blue shirt and black pants. Dean wanted to punch the man in the face, better yet put a bullet through his brain. Gritting his teeth Dean tried to put on his best smile.

" We're lookin' for Aaron Rostvile's roommate-"

"That would be _me_. Word travels fast around in here. Rumor has it that two cops are asking around," gray eyes broke in, sneering down at Dean. Dean stiffened. _Great_ what are the odds of_ that_.

"I want to ask some questions-" Dean began. Gray eyes flickered over green.

"I don't want to talk to_ you_. I want to talk to _him_-" the dark haired prisoner purred pressing his body further along the chain barrier. Dean swallowed. He was getting annoyed. Castiel tilted his head eyes narrowing.

"Do you have information regarding Rostvile," Castiel remarked, voice dark and threatening.

"For you and that voice, I'll give you whatever you want." The man licked his lips his companions playfully rubbing their crotches, grinning.

Dean snapped. He stepped forwards eyes blazing.

"Look you pathetic piece of _shit_, I can take you to a empty cell and question you_ myself_."

"I'm shaking in my boots," the man sneered. The other men growled stepping closer to the fence.

"You better cause what I'm gonna do to you is-"

"Let me handle this, Dean." Castiel stepped forwards blue eyes cold. He turned his chin up lips pursed in a frown. Dean bit down on his lip. Hard. The gray eyed man turned back towards the hitman tongue running over his teeth.

"If you don't want to end up with a bullet through your skull it would be in your best interest if you would tell us about your cellmate." Castiel stated in a matter-of-fact type of tone. The man paused slightly, mind whirling. Dean grunted completely taken by surprise at the icy tone emanating from the assassin.

"Well if you put it that way," the tall man waved off his comrades who left the three men to chat, " I was Aaron's mate for around four years. He never wanted to get into any trouble, kept mostly to himself away from the spotlight. He was brought in for killin' his family and his neighbor, crazy mind he had but a _great_ cock sucker that one was." The man stared at Castiels lips earning a deep throated warning from a seething Dean.

" Oh, Aaron was released maybe a week or less. I thought it strange."

"Why?" Dean hissed crossing his arms over his chest. The gray eyes darted towards the Winchester a hand running through his short cropped hair.

"Aaron had a life sentence."

*o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o*

Sam closed his laptop as a furious Dean stomped into his lab. Castiel followed silently behind tugging his tie off from around his neck. The heat had invaded Headquarters ever since the air conditioning broke down in the morning.

"Bad day?" Sam asked a grin appearing. Steam seemed to fly out of Dean's ears as he grabbed a chair.

"Dean disliked Aaron's cellmate-" Castiel began a slight smile growing as Dean scowled.

"He was practically_ throwing_ his prison ass all over you!" Dean tore the tie off his own neck, throwing it at his brother who shouted in annoyance.

"That's gross; its all sweaty, Dean!"

"Can it bitch!"

"Will you yahoos _shut up_?" Inspector Bobby Singer threatened as he entered the room. Dean flashed Sam a look before sulking in his corner. Bobby sighed pulling at the papers in his grasp.

"Looks like someone by the name of Rick Morgans pulled strings and bypassed a lot of road blocks to get this Aaron out of prison. I ran it through our systems and did some diggin', turns out that it was a fake name. Someone wanted to place Aaron for a murder he didn't commit." The Inspector rubbed his beard absently lost in thought.

The room was silent as the information was digested. The clock ticked away softly, Sam soon breaking the silence with a cough.

" If its okay with you Bobby, I have to get going. I'm meeting up with Gabriel tonight." Sam glanced at the clock and smiled in relief. He wasn't going to be late.

"Sure, just make sure you have the reports on my desk first thing tomorrow morning." Bobby huffed.

"I'm leaving too." The oldest Winchester wanted to go home and fuck Castiel senseless. _Right now_. The urgency must have crept into his voice because both Sam and Castiel raised their brows.

"I mean, its been a long day and it would be nice to you know.._relax_-" Dean said rubbing the back of his neck. Bobby sighed but waved the boys off.

"Enjoy the night boys- tomorrow we go gold diggin'."

*o.O.o.O.o.O.o*

Dean ran a shaking hand over Castie'ls exposed throat as he kissed the man beneath him. Castiel moaned his skin shivering. The hitman tried to move his arm but hissed his annoyance as the cold metal dug snugly into his wrist.

"Is this- argh- really necessary, Dean?" The assassin pulled again at his hand. Dean's metal handcuffs chained his right arm to the bed post. Dean silenced Castiel forcefully his member thrumming in his pants.

"That son of a bitch! The way he looked at you fucking pissed me off! No way in Hell is he or anyone else ever touching this-" Dean bit Castiel's shoulder his hand sliding down the bare chest. Castiel shivered. With his free hand the assassin tried to reach for Deans pants, but the Winchester shoved his hand above his head. Dean gave a predatory grin.

"Don't make me chain the other hand."

"I was caught off guard when you-!" Castiel swore as his Captain grabbed his erection, thumb rubbing the leaking head.

"Maybe you should pay more attention while I'm kissing those lips of yours," Dean smirked reaching for the lube by the bedside desk. Castiel lay naked like a stunning prize right before Deans eyes. Seeing the man tied to his bed, member throbbing with need and skin covered with marks made Deans heart shake. Castiel watched as Dean coated his fingers with the substance. Dean grabbed his partners legs throwing them open. Castiel fought, pressing his legs closed as his eyed flashed with defiance. Dean growled drawing closer, forcing Castiels legs to part. The hitman gasped as cold slick fingers slid into his body. Minutes later the assassin was bucking his hips, fucking himself on Deans long fingers.

"Shit-" the Captain removed his fingers from Castiel and began attacking his buttons on his pants. Castiel lay panting clearly frustrated at his lack of control.

"Why am I the first one always naked?" Castiel gasped eyes lowered, observing as the Winchester revealed his very angry sex. Dean poured a very generous amount of lubricant along his shaft, pumping his fist back and forth.

"Because I can't wait to see you buck naked," Dean moaned, spreading the lube. Once again parting Castiel's legs, Dean positioned himself and plunged. Castiel rose into Deans embrace as the taller mans arms encircled his [Castiel's] waist, drawing him in closer. The handcuffs moved loudly as Dean increased the rhythm. Heavy breathing, short words of jumbled conversation and sweat filled the bedroom. Dean pressed his naked body along his lovers as he climaxed, Castiel clenched around him. The assassin groaned loudly into Deans chest as he came head thrown back, lips parted in a silent cry. They lay there listening to each others heartbeat, basking in one anothers embrace.

"I'm never letting you go, Cas...I love you." Dean breathed letting his heart ride the wave.

A memory forgotten clicked, the assassin suddenly freezing in Deans arms.

_A boy no older than nine watched as a sobbing woman reached out a shaking hand. Her face was stained with tears, red hair matted, her dress dirty. The boy stared down, blue eyes blank as he held a semi automatic handgun in his grasp. He pointed the gun at her heart as she crawled... 'I love you Castiel. I love you... Don't do this'...a man stood beside the boy watching. 'She doesn't love you, she was abandoning you. In this world you will learn that love doesn't exist. Pull the trigger'...The boy tilted his head, pulling the trigger as he watched his sister collapse in the rain. The man took away the gun putting a warm hand over the boys shoulders. 'We'll take care of you from now on, after all we are Angels'._

"Cas, whats wrong?" Dean gripped his lovers shoulders, green eyes worried. Castiel re focused on the mans face, the hands around his shoulders.

"There is no such thing as love in this mundane world." Castiel tried to push himself back, but Dean held him firm.

"What are you talking about, Cas?" The assassin licked his lips avoiding the Captains gaze.

" When I was nine my sister...Anna... told me she loved me but then she abandoned me without a thought. Love is just an excuse that people use to-"

Dean crushed his mouth against the assassin cutting off his tried to move away but Dean was relentless. Finally giving up the struggle, the assassin unable to go anywhere anyway due to the cuffs, let himself slump back against the covers.

"I love you Castiel. I'm not sure what happened with your sister, but I will promise you. I will never abandon you, no matter what."

Castiel looked deep into Deans eyes his heart racing. The assassin for the first time decided he would give this word called love a chance. For this man, Dean Winchester, Castiel would take that leap of faith.


	14. Chapter 14

**So here is a chapter with Gabriel and Sam. Remember reviews = faster chapters! Enjoy!**

**-Awhoha**

Sam shifted in his seat. The bar was loud, the music urging on enthusiastic dancers. Sam took a swing of his drink before checking his watch. Gabriel was half hour late. Sam sighed at his roommates typical behavior. Sam allowed himself to grab another beer, his feet soon tapping with the beat. Without warning a strong arm clapped down hard on his back, Sam turning in surprise to see Gabriel grinning apologetically.

"Sammy sorry I'm late. Traffic was dreadful."

"Want a drink?" Sam waved for another beer sliding it over to the man. Gabriel chugged back the alcohol as if he were a parched man in need of water. Sam raised his eyes.

"I'll take another," Gabriel shouted over the commotion. The bartender grinned pouring Gabriel a larger beer.

"Are you sure you want to be drinking that much?" Sam asked worriedly.

"Don't be a party pooper _Samuel_! Tonight is a night for entertainment!" The man sang slamming down his glass. Sam shook his head downing his second beer. Four beers later and Gabriel was laughing uncontrollably.

"Lets go dance Sammy! Lets show these kids how its done-" Gabriel grabbed a fistful of Sam's shirt, pulling the stammering Winchester out among the throng of dancing bodies.

"Gabriel!" Sam hissed trying to remove the iron like grip, " I don't know_ how_ to dance."

"Just move you body any way you want," Gabriel retorted his grip remaining fixed on Sam. Gabriel began to sway with the beat, hips moving gracefully. An unknown suddenly knocked Sam forwards, his body flush with his roommates.

"I need some air-" Sam tried to turn, but a soft voice in his hear stopped him.

"Dance with me, Sam." Gabriel, one hand still scrunched in Sam's shirt, the other sliding up his chest.

"Gabriel I-" Sam started but couldn't continue. His blood was boiling, breath hitching in his chest. Hazel eyes flashed for a brief moment, Sam telling his brain he had imagined it. Gabriel grinned releasing his captive. Sam watched as his roommate turned around and lost himself to the music. Sam walked back to his seat, his heart hammering. Others cheered on Gabriel as he work the floor. He was good, really good. Sam tried not to stare. A vibration in his pockets caught his attention.

"Jessica, hey. Whats up?" Sam asked pulling his cell to his ear, the other hand trying to block off the noise. " Ya, I'm with Gabriel right now- what? I'm sorry I totally forgot, I'll make it up to you, I swear. Ya. Love you too. Bye." Sam clicked the phone shut. He had forgotten their anniversary of being a two year couple. Sam wanted to kick himself for having himself let slip. He ran a hand through his hair debating whether or not he should go.

"Something wrong?" The voice was concerned yet undeniably drunk. Sam felt Gabriel rest his head on his shoulder.

"It's my two year anniversary with Jessica tonight- I completely forgot." Sam expected a smart remark but the man behind him remained silent.

"_Maybe its a sign you should break up, fall in love with me_?" the voice was quiet, barely audible above the roar of music.

Sam stiffed, turned around only to find Gabriel grinning up at him his tongue sticking out.

"Fooled you! You should head back. Your girlfriend must be pretty lonely without her faithful _lapdog_," Gabriel winked. He shouted at the bartender for another round of beer. Sam didn't move.

"Why are you still standing there like an idiot?" Gabriel slurred as he sat down in his chair. Sam shifted on his feet.

"I-"

"Look Sam, you have a beautiful girl waiting for you at home. You should go. After all, it is your anniversary right?" Gabriel let himself plaster a wide fake grin across his face, his stomach twisting. He watched as Sam nodded briefly before disappearing among the many unknown persons trying to forget themselves in the bar.

"_Shit_-" Gabriel buried his hand in his hair allowing the bartender pour him another glass.

*o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o*

Sam stood outside in the cool night air. Had he just imagined those words? Gabriel must have been joking. He always joked. Sam felt his stomach twist, he had a bad feeling. What should he do? He didn't really want to go to Jessica's home, things had been rocky for a few months. She didn't like him spending so much time at the office, or him working late, or him living away from her. Sam had thought about it, but he didn't want to leave his apartment. Or the man living with him. The thought caused a reappearance of the blush. Sam swore kicking at lose stones on the pavement before getting in his car. He slammed his door down hard biting his lip. Hell he loved Jessica. He had known her for years, had wanted to marry her. But something always pulled him away from that. Sam gazed out into the night, his fingers slowly turning his keys around as dark storm clouds rumbled above.

*o.O.o.O.o.O.o*

Gabriel peered tiredly into his empty glass, beer bubbles fading away into nothingness. The ex-detective sighed at his pitiful self, trying not to let emotions take hold.

"Need company?"

Gabriel glanced over to see a younger looking youth; red hair, green eyes, and lots of freckles. The boy, maybe twenty to twenty-five, was handsome tall and well built under his snug fitting tank. He supported ripped jeans and thick black rimmed glasses.

"Why not?" The youth smiled, leaning in close. Gabriel didn't move as the boy leaned forward for a kiss. The kiss was warm, yet held no spark. Gabriel tried moving his head away, but he was too drunk, the youth boldly pressing forward.

"Lets go some place more private."

Gabriel found himself being pushed against a bathroom stall, a very horny youth peeling away his clothes.

"I don't want-" Gabriel tried again, but the drink was causing his brain to malfunction. He felt cold hands slip down his jeans, gripping his cock. Gabriel moaned, his body responding to the vigorous fingers. The red head was breathing against the older man's throat, sucking eagerly.

"Argh- I'm pretty_ pathetic_ aren't I." Gabriel whispered as he let his body take over.

*o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o*

Sam awoke to rain. Not soft drizzling rain, but the kind that made the day look like depression. He groaned as he forced his body to move. Jessica mumbled in her sleep as his weight let the bed. Sam smiled lopsidedly as he pushed back her hair. He had returned home, having stopped quickly to purchase some roses. Jessica had been furious, but a sincere apology followed by her favorite flower had calmed his girlfriend down. Glancing once more at the clock Sam rushed to the washroom getting ready for a long days work.

Sam managed to make his way to work uneventfully. He had tried calling his apartment but there had been no answer. He had frowned worried that something had happened to his roommate. But then Gabriel had answered sounding cranky and overly tired. Sam smiled thinking of how the man would have looked. Gabriel, a hard look in his eye, as he scolding Sam for being so loud, the drink causing a massive hangover. Gabriel would have bed toussled hair, wearing nothing but his batman pajama bottoms, his taunt muscles- Sam froze his mind right there. He turned his attention back to his computer, forehead creased.

"Good mornin'." Sam looked up, feeling like he had been caught doing something indecent. Gabriel limped into the lab, a yawn greeting the youngest Winchester. Sam frowned as Gabriel winced, trying to sit down in the chair.

"You look like Hell," Sam grumbled. Gabriel laughed humorlessly.

"I feel like I got ran over by a_ bus_," the ex-detective moaned. A cup of coffee was in his hand begging to be drunk. " So how did things go with Jessica? I vaugly remember something about an anniversary..."

"It went alright. I got her flowers and gave her an apology."

"_Lame_-" Gabriel coughed in his hand. Sam threw a pencil at him, glad that his roommate seemed to be doing fine.

"Mr. Winchester I got your results in and I-"

Gabriel turned to look at the intruder and suddenly incapable of inhaling oxygen. A tall boy with red hair and green eyes with unmistakable freckles stood in the door way. Black glasses pushed their way up his nose as he gaped at Gabriel, who in turn gaped back.

"_You_-" both men shouted at the same time. Sam felt a sinking feeling in his stomach as he watched his new assistant blush crimson pointing a finger at his roommate.

"What are _you_ going _here_?" The red head broke into a huge smile, his voice suddenly going shy.

"I could ask you the same thing _carrots_," Gabriel scowled eyes narrowing.

"I just got hired here as a lab assistant, just yesterday... I thought I'd never see you again." The redhead clutched at paperwork, fingers shaking slightly in delight.

"Wait whats going on?" Sam asked weakly. Gabriel pinched his fingers long the bridge of his nose.

"Nothing, nothing." The redhead frowned looking between Sam and Gabriel.

"What do you mean _nothing_," the redhead piped up, " I'm not ashamed."

"Ashamed of what?" Sam was finding it hard to hold his laptop, much less process what was happening.

"We didn't do anything-" Gabriel began just as the redhead stated

"_We had sex_."

Sam felt as if all the air had been punched out of his gut as he watched the angered look exchanged between his new assistant and the ex-detective. Sam didn't have a change to say anything, for just as he remembered how to get air back into his lungs, Dean and Castiel entered the room, followed by Inspector Bobby Singer. The day was just beginning.


	15. Chapter 15

Sam didn't have a chance to say anything for just as he remembered how to get air back into his lungs, Dean and Castiel entered the room, followed by Inspector Bobby Singer.

"Mornin' Sam," Dean beamed giving his brother a smack on the back. Sam grunted feeling his throat unable to function. Dean gave his brother a look but shrugged it off as Sam gave a weak smile. Sam glanced at Gabriel quickly not quite knowing how to communicate. Sam felt his stomach sink below dark stormy waters as Gabriel refused to meet his gaze, instead turning to greet the men. Castiel stood beside the ex-detective, Dean resting an arm on one of his [Castiel's] shoulders.

"Well here we are again. We're closing in fast on this case, I can feel it in my bones," Bobby told his group, "I have an interview with the men running for Mayor this afternoon. Dean, you and Cas are to head over to Jim Bay's home, our dead mugger victim. We got a hit on him, thanks to Gabriel here, who did some extensive searching via the web, even though technically he doesn't even work here. Here's directions, I'm sending it to your iPhone."

Dean grinned, ready to head out on the road. Castiel cracked his shoulders backward, eager for the hunt.

"Um..."

Everyone turned to look at the redhead as he tapped at his iPhone.

"Inspector the meetings been pushed up. It will start in twenty minutes?" Bobby stared at the youth, before swearing wildly, rushing out like a horse.

"Who're you?" Dean asked, cocking his head to one side.

"The names Steve McMaurry. I'm the new assistant working here. Fresh out of NYLS, honor student, just graduated about a month ago."

"No need to brag carrots, every one in this room has honors and graduated top of the class." Gabriel mumbled from the corner. His face was turned towards the window, but his eyes were focused on the redhead. Steve blushed, embarrassment growing on his handsome face.

"I'm sure everyone here has something to do. There's plenty of work that needs to be done around the office, it won't get done on its own," Sam snapped trying to rid the youth from the room. He needed to talk to Gabriel, alone. Dean raised his eyebrows at the youngest Winchester. Sam was never really rude to anyone, Hell he was never rude to anyone. Castiel growled impatiently at Dean, who gave one last quizzical look before following the hitman out the door. Steve stood by the door, his face crimson. Gabriel sighed, not quite believing what he was going to suggest. The boy just looked too pitiful.

"You can show me around the building if you like, I'm bored here anyways." Steve swallowed, a small smile breaking out among his freckles. Sam felt his chest tighten. Gabriel rose slowly from the chair, wincing slightly... and that's when Sam saw the deep purple marks hidden under the collar of the man's shirt.

*o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O*

"Somethin's up with Sammy," Dean mumbled, setting up his GPS. Castiel shrugged. He didn't care about the youngest Winchester all that much, but he was Dean's brother. They hurried through halls of headquarters, dodging men and women.

"I mean, the dude _verbally_ attacked – what Gabriel call him?" Dean smirked, " _Carrots_. Poor guy looked like he was about to cry."

"He's weak." The deep voice supplied. Dean raised his eyes.

"You're telling me that you've never cried?"

"No."

"You cry when. _We. Do. It._" Dean's eyes flashed as Castiel's ears reddened.

"Keep your voice lowered-"

"Your groaning, panting, and cursing doesn't count as crying when _We. Do. It_?" Dean wiggled his eyebrows at Castiel, who flushed scarlett. The hitman hastily glanced down at his phone, a message flashing across. Castiel knitted his forehead.

"Dean you're going to have to check out Jim Bay by yourself for a bit. I need to take care of some business, I'll meet up with you when I can."

"Dude you can't bail on me! What's so important that you-" Dean scowled at Castiel's expression. His Lieutenant's mind was set. " Fine, but you owe me." Dean glanced around, before kissing Castiel's temple.

"Later."

Castiel nodded watching Dean exit the building. The hitman's phone vibrated once more, another message from the sender. _Caller I.D: Lucifer_. A grim line mirrored the hardened look in the blue eyes as the assassin walked out into the hot sun. It was time to confront the only family he had ever known.

*o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o*

Sam watched as Gabriel headed towards the door, Steve already laughing at something the ex-detective said. Anger burned like wild fire, consuming everything else. Gabriel held open the door, allowing the redhead passage. Just as he was about to follow, the door was slammed shut, a tall powerful body looming overhead. Gabriel stiffened.

"What's that kid to you?" Sam pressed, letting his tone take on an angry edge. Gabriel the Hell?

"Nothing. I don't even knew the guy."

"Yet you had sex with him?" Sam whispered. He could feel Gabriel swallow.

"I was bored and he happened to be interested." Sam gritted his teeth. He grabbed the ex-detective, swinging him around, noses almost touching.

"So you'll sleep with anybody?"

Gabriel tried, really tried, to not stare into those deep brown eyes. Sam's hair was getting a little long, he really needed a hair cut. Gabriel, a fake smile on his face, turned to the side. _Why is this...my chest, hurts really badly_ Sam thought as he grabbed at Gabriels collar, roughly revealing the hickeys.

"You probably enjoyed getting it on with a man half your age. Its disgusting!" Gabriel's eyes snapped forward, glare hard as stone.

"That I believe, Sam is none of your business who I choose to sleep with." The ex-detective tried pushing Sam's grip off his clothing, but the youngest Winchester didn't budge.

"Do you plan to sleep with him again? He looks like he's more than willing," the sneer sounded so foreign to Sam, like it wasn't even his own voice. _Why are these feelings building up? Why does my blood boil? _

"If your so desperate for sex, why not just sleep with me? "

Gabriel completely froze, before letting out a weak laugh. Sam could see him trembling slightly.

"Hahaha..._don't_ joke around."

Sam hissed grabbing the man's chin. Sam pressed his lips forcefully, surprised at how soft the man felt. Gabriel felt his mind stumble to a screeching halt. Sam, eyeballing Gabriel through half lidded eyes, slipped in tongue. The smaller man beneath was shaking, the only thing holding him up was Sam's grip on his shirt and chin. Minutes later, Gabriel pulled away, chest heaving. Sam tried to claim his lips again, but the shorter man turned his head away. Neither moved both, the sunlight dancing on flesh eliciting goosebumps. Suddenly Sam's phone rang. Both men glanced down at the table. _Caller I.D: Jessica._

*o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o*

Castiel waiting for the fair haired man to speak. A glass of sherry spun around, held by slender fingers. Golden blue eyes were narrowed as if trying study the man before him. Castiel wondered how the man could be so calm with a gun pointed directly at his head. Lucifer poured himself more liquor, watching the ice cubes clink against the decorative glass.

"You know, I'd never would have thought that one day, the great Castiel, would decide to take a permanent vacation."

Castiel tilted his head, cocking the gun. He could end it all, kill Lucifer and be with Dean forever, leaving this life behind. Lucifer grinned as if reading the assassin's thoughts.

"Let me ask you this, Cas. What will Dean do when he founds out?"

"What are you implying?" Castiel deadpanned, his blue eyes gazing at the Mafia Boss. Lucifer laughed.

"Will Dean stay with you once he finds out who you really are, how many people you've_ killed_, how you _enjoy_ it? Oh don't look so disgruntled. Killing me won't solve anything."

"Dean would never leave me." Castiel voiced, his hands trembling slightly. Lucifer raised an eyebrow.

"Tell him. Tell him you've been_ lying_ to him, only getting close to him to get my precious box back."

Castiel was shaking now, the gun unsteady. Lucifer rose completely ignoring the weapon now pointed at his heart.

"Tell him how I found you, how you have had a thirst for war and violence ever since you were a child. Do you think he would love you then? Do you think Dean could ever _love_ something so dark?" Castiel didn't move as Lucifer cupped his chin, blue meeting blue. Lucifer brushed his lips against the hitman's, feeling the barrel against his chest.

"Pull the trigger and end it." Castiel closed his eyes, his heart thundering at the soft whisper. After what seemed like hours, Lucifer smiled, the hitman lowered the weapon his eyes unfocused.

"Good. I have a surprise for you."

Castiel turned to see a dark eyed man dressed in a black suit step through the doors.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything?" The Irish voice chuckled darkly. Crowley stared at the beautiful assassin before him, a look of cute confusion. Lucifer nodded before dismissing the two men from his office. Crowley grinned clapping a hand of the hitman's shoulder. Castiel growled a warning.

"My, _touchy_ aren't we."

"I don't want-."

"Relax angel, just trying to help. You should have shot him you know."

Castiel stopped on the stairwell. Crowley whistled and kept on spiraling downwards. Castiel recovered, following in pursuit.

"You have my attention."

"_Much_ better angel, from what I heard you're crushing hard on this Dean character," Crowley grinned, eyes crinkling at the corners. " With the box, you can do anything, become more powerful beyond your wildest dreams, or something like that."

"I do not understand."

Crowley stopped, turned to face the assassin, a goofy grin on his lips.

"You get the box, you get Dean. I poop a bullet through Lucifer and we all go home happy. But you'll be needing my help in all this of course."

"Why would I need you?" Castiel stated, fingers itching to throttle this annoying bug.

"Cas, dear, you insult me. I may not look it, but I'm a specialist. Trust me." Castiel regarded the dark haired man. Could he truly help the hitman with securing Dean's love?

"If I were to consider your proposal, what do I have to do?"

"Seal the deal first, of course, information later," Crowley stretched, flexing his fingers. Castiel raised his eyebrows, waiting for the next bit of information.

"With a kiss. Think about it, angel. We have all week." Castiel scowled. He licked his lips nervously. The Irish man grinned hugely, stepping closer. Crowley fist-ted the hitman's hair, pulling him in for a kiss. While Castiel stood still waiting for the kiss the end, Crowley continued, and would have continued if not having been bitten roughly by the assassin. Crowley rocked back on his heels, before turning back down the stairs, giving Castiel a final wave goodbye. The assassin remained unmoving watching the man retreat into the bakery, the fresh smell of pastries invading the atmosphere.


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry for the long wait. I have been insanely busy! But I think I will try and write up another chapter tomorrow. The plot thickens. What is going to happen? Even I don't know, I just write up whatever pops into my head. Reviews are amazing! Thanks everyone for the comments, makes the story go along and the ideas flow!**

**-Awhoha**

Dean tapped his foot impatiently. He sat on the victims couch, pen and paper in hand. The victims brother was red-eyed from the tears that were slowly coming down his face. Dean inwardly cursed. He wasn't good with all this 'being comforting' sort of attitude, that was Sam's area of expertise. Dean cleared his voice, reaching for a tissue to hand to the younger brother.

"Here you go," Dean muttered, attempting to be consoling. The boy sniffed, thanking the Winchester in a watery voice.

"So you here to ask about my brother?" Dean nodded pen and paper ready.

"Well he was a good guy, Jim, was. He took care of me when our parents died, was always trying to scrap through for us. We were strugglin' for a while, but then things got better you know."

"How did they 'get better'?" The pen was scribbling across paper, ink leaving small stains on Dean's fingers.

"About a month ago, Jim got a job. He was making good money. I asked him what he did, but he said that I was finally going to be happy, that I had nothing to worry about. He was out a lot, but always found time to spend with me." The brother hiccuped bringing his legs up under his chin.

"And you don't know what he did for this job?" Dean tried not to sound disappointed. Maybe this was another wild goose chase.

"No, but I did follow him for a little while a couple days ago." Dean's ears perked up, his heart leaping in hope.

" Where did he go?"

"Some bakery shop, I can't remember the name. He was taking to some scary guy, a squeaky voice that was real creepy like."

Dean let his pen still, green eyes suddenly focusing on his paper.

"Do you think you could show me where this shop is?"

*o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o*

Inspector Bobby Singer tapped on his knee. Sitting in a chair that probably cost him his entire months wages, the NYDP Inspector waited for the meeting to start. Well, the meeting had started ten minutes ago, but the men were running late. Bobby rubbed his beard, the bell boy staring eerily across the room in his direction. Bobby rose from the leather seat as a golden blue eyed man strode in, flagged by three men clad in black.

"You must be Inspector Singer," the silky voice stated. A handsome face, sandy blonde hair, and a lithe strong figure seated himself down across the table as if commanding the room around him. A glass of water instantly appeared for the man, the bellboy placing the crystal down without a sound.

"Who are you? I'm supposed to me the candidates for the Mayor-" Bobby questioned as the man took a sip of water, savoring the tasteless flavor.

"Oh did they not tell you? My name is Michael, your new man for mayor, so to speak. It appears that Fisher, the other candidate was taken ill. Its a shame really, he is a great man. With elections ending in less then a week, I hope Fisher can pull through." The crystal was replaced on the wood, a single ting echoing through the room. Bobby frowned slightly.

"So why am I here exactly?" The Inspector shifted in his chair feeling out of place surrounded by the fine suits and decor.

"We are here to discuss matters of importance. It has come to my attention that within the NYPD there is a certain box that has come into your possession. A box that holds great power." Michael's eyes bore into the Inspector, watched as the man glanced at the door.

"I don't know of any box or any such thing." Bobby spoke gruffly, a red flag waving itself back and forth within his mind.

"I care for the cities best interests, and I need to know that this box, I have my sources Inspector Singer, that this box is kept safe. According to my resources, this is highly dangerous. We are putting our faith in the NYPD to keep New York secure, " Michael watched Bobby, smiling as the man seemingly relaxed, " As I am a candidate for becoming Mayor, I need to be able to count on you."

"The NYPD will do everything in its power to keep our city safe."

"That's good to hear Inspector. I trust that this item of importance is being kept safe?"

Bobby nodded. Michael leaned back in his chair, fingers wrapping around themselves.

"If I may ask," Bobby inquired receiving a nod from the man, " how did you come to know of the boxes existence?"

"Of course, one must wonder how someone like me would come of knowledge of the box. As I am running for Mayor, it is relevant that I know everything regarding what happens in the city." Michael supplied a soft smile revealing perfect teeth. The golden blue eyed man began to spin words of trust to the Inspector, the web of the Angel Rebellion growing stronger every day.

*o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o*

Lucifer lay in a bed for the first time in days. After his encounter with Castiel in the afternoon he needed to get out of the bakery. He shivered as cold hands dipped under the silk cover, gliding down against his heated flesh. A finger traced Lucifer's hip bone as a soft kiss brushed itself against his cheek.

"Trying to catch a nap?" Michael whispered crawling unto the bed. Lucifer opened his eyes, blinking at the sunlight. His brother was watching, eyes glinting.

"You talked to him." It was wasn't a question.

"Yes. My words worked their way into his heart. How people can believe such lies is a mystery." Michael leaned down stealing a kiss. Lucifer didn't move, for he was far to tired to fight back. Michael, seeing no resistance, deepened the kiss. Lucifer bit his tongue as Michael pulled back and began removing his clothing, eyes full of fire. Now naked the oldest brother removed the warmth of the cover from Lucifer. Michael grinned enjoying the supple body lying below him. Towering over Lucifer, Michael turned the man slowly from his side unto his back. Lucifer trembled as his older sibling nipped his belly button, hands running over his chest.

"Michael, I'm really tired-" Lucifer started but his voice was cut off as Michael shoved two digits in his open mouth.

"Suck."

Lucifer tasted salt, sweat and the slight bitter taste of cologne. He hesitantly ran his tongue over fingers, closing his eyes and focusing on tasting and lubricating. Last night Michael had used lube, but Lucifer knew now that he wouldn't be so gentle. Michae'ls fingers made a wet pop as they were pulled out of Lucifer's mouth. Slick digits slipped into the younger ones opening, the man arching into the intrusion.

"Michael-" Lucifer could feel his hips burning, his legs struggling to keep firm. The oldest brother grinned biting hard on an abandoned nipple. Lucifer whimpered as he painfully rode his brothers fingers, crying out as a third was introduced.

"I rode you three times last night, yet you're still so tight-" Michael moaned as he scissored. Lucifor bucked hard. Cock replaced fingers as Michael pumped into the body quivering in pain. Lucifer gripped the sheets, fingers curling. He felt himself tear slightly with each thrust. He refused to scream, he could give himself that much credit as the tempo reached its conclusion. Michael grunted rolling off and draping his limbs across his lovers body. Lucifer let out a soft mewl as he got into a more comfortable position. He wouldn't be able to walk for another day. Michael grinned into his brothers neck, fingers running through the soft hair.

"We are so close Luce- so very close."

"Did you find out the whereabouts?" Lucifer could feel exhaustion racking his body, every word an effort.

"Not yet. But soon dear brother. I will get into office, shall cleanse this trash from its very streets and together, rule an even greater city than the world has ever seen."

"What of Castiel?"

"The assassin is, for now, still of use to us. He won't betray us any time soon."

*o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o*

The assassin in question was making his way to his partners car, every thought cursing the very existence of Lucifer. Soon he would rid the Mafia Lord, his brother and everyone of the Angel Rebellion. Castiel would win Dean's love and together they would be happy. He would leave this life behind, stay with Dean. Dean would love him. Love him for as long as Castiel breathed. After using the man Crowley to get the box, Castiel would dispose of him. He would be with Dean, no one would stop him. The assassin smiled as he watched the object of his desire, Dean Winchester walk out of a small house, green eyes glowing in the sunlight. The smile died as he watched a young man exit beside Dean, tears quickly drying on his face a hand around the Captain's forearm.

"About time you feathery ass!" Dean growled.

"I finished as fast as I could, Dean."

"This guy has a lead on the sick bastard who went ballistic at Hightower," Dean nodded at the youth who was being far to clingy to Castiel's liking. Castiel narrowed his blue eyes, looking down at the sniveling boy.

"Crying won't bring your brother back," Castiel snapped as the boy wiped his nose. The boy's lips quivered before fresh tears streaked down his already stained cheeks.

"CAS!" Dean spluttered reaching in his back pocket for a tissue. The boy clung even harder to Dean's arm, reaching for the offered tissue. Castiel perked his lips wondering why Dean had gotten angry. Men were not allowed to cry. Crying was an act of weakness. Dean glared at Castiel as he helped the sobbing boy into the car. Castiel snorted as he slid into the front seat. Dean slammed the door shut, grabbing his phone and dialing Sam Winchester.

*o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o*

Sam was breathing hard the phone ringing in his palm. Gabriel was still trapped against the door eyes glued to the caller I.D. Sam felt his blood racing; he had kissed Gabriel and it had felt perfect. Heated and sensual and real. But then Jessica had to ruin the moment. Something dark inside Sam moved, untwisting itself in his gut. Sam reached and ended the call, brown eyes returning to gaze at the ex detective.

"Uh Sam that was Jessica, your-"

"I don't care."

Gabriel swallowed. Sam was too close, way too close.

"You should probably call her back-"

"Why?" Sam pressed his body closer, and by the Gods, Gabriel could see Sam was turned on.

"Uh-"

The phone rang again. Both men's eyes snapped to the screen. Caller I.D: Dean Winchester. Sam hissed and took the call, not allowing Gabriel to move an inch.

"Dean, I'm kind of busy at the moment-" Sam almost barked, moving even closer to the man now licking his lips nervously. Those lips that he had just claimed. Gabriel was trying not to panic do to the shear closeness of the younger Winchester. The man smelled better than chocolate; kinky chocolate related images fluttered through Gabriel's thoughts, but the ex detective swatted them aside when Sam's face turned dark.

"We'll be right there." Gabriel pushed all fl feelings aside as Sam grabbed for his weapon and began readying himself. Gabriel gave Sam a look, wondering what the Hell was happening.

"Dean found a lead on the guy from Hightower. He's got a location."

Gabriel grinned popping in a new lolly. Sam opened the door, a very worried Steve trying to pick the lock. Sam gave the smaller man a withering look and strode past him, pulling Gabriel along. Gabriel winked at the redhead muttering a silent _sorry_ before heading out into the sun.


	17. Chapter 17

**Ah another chapter! Enjoy everyone! Not sure if I want to end this story in the next few chapters or continue with the plot. Ideas? This chapter is a bit longer than the rest. Reviews = LOVE!**

**-Awhoha**

The sun was turning the car into a sauna. The five men in the Charger were turning anxious as they shifted in their seats. The windows were rolled down, the air conditioner failing to cease their misery. Gabriel found himself trying to concentrate but the combination of heat, Sam, and a sniffling young man was becoming to much for his mind to handle.

"How long are we going to_ sit_ here? Can't I just go in and grab something to eat?" Gabriel clicked his tongue against his teeth. Dean felt his lips curling up into something of a sneer.

"What a brilliant idea. Just go in and walk into what could potentially be a nest for a mass murderer?"

"Um...ya." Gabriel stated, eyebrows rising, " Look we've been sitting here close to an hour and nothing. I want something to eat and there is a bakery right across the street! I can scope the place, I mean look at me, do I look like a cop?"

Dean scowled. The man did have a point. Gabriel gave Dean a soft puppy face, looking wounded.

"If you're not back in ten minutes we're coming in. Consider anyone in the building armed and dangerous." Dean ran a hand over his jaw. He needed to shave; he could feel the slight stubble beginning to grow. Gabriel grinned, hastily stepping out onto the sidewalk.

"You sure this is the place, kid?" Dean asked glancing at the boy in the back seat. The boy nodded eyes red. Castiel was silent, watching as Gabriel successfully made it through traffic and entered the building. The assassin's mind was ticking. If they arrested Alistair, he might talk. He could ruin everything. Castiel let out a frustrated growl as thoughts scrambled themselves.

"Dude, are you alright?" Dean canvassed, green hazel demanding the attention of ice blue. Castiel realized that his brow was dangerously furrowed and that he wore a frightening scowl. He let out a sigh trying to relax.

"I am _fine_, Dean." Castiel smiled across at his Captain, who reddened slightly at the assassins intense gaze, " I am just anxious to catch the subject."

"I hear ya. We need to catch this son of a bitch as soon as possible." Dean grabbed for his water bottle, taking a long drink. The hitman watched the water being swallowed, earning a loud cough from Sam.

"So uh – guys once we catch this guy, what's the next step?" Sam felt himself flush as Castiel turned those startling blues his direction.

"We expel what information we can out of him before we end his miserable existence." Castiel said, voice calm as can be. Dean stared open mouthed. Sam pursed his lips, eyebrows hiding in his hair.

"Uh, Cas? You _sure_ you're ok? I mean, dude, we are officers of the law. We don't just go putting bullets in the bad guys. Well okay, sure," Dean shrugged his shoulders, " we may end up putting down a perp depending on the situation, but we take need to take them in alive, question them, then send their sorry lil' asses to prison."

Sam nodded in agreement. Castiel blinked a few times, before tilting his head in acquiesce. Dean grumbled something tossing the water to his brother who accepted it gratefully.

Meanwhile Gabriel was in bliss; Chocolate Danishes, Butter Tarts, Red Velvet Torte, Cupcakes, Croissants, Truffles, Macaroons, and Biscotti. The ex detective could feel himself drooling. The smell was his undoing alone as he hungrily dissected every dessert on display. He wondered why the bakery wasn't very crowded, the delectables looked unbelievable.

"Can I get anything for you, handsome?" A woman asked breaking into Gabriel's rampant mind. The man nodded without taking his eyes away, afraid that the desserts would grow wings.

"Give me one of everything."

"You sure? I mean we have about thirty different varieties-"

Gabriel snapped his head up and was about to tell the woman off but the words became cotton. It was Meg Masters. Of course she didn't know who he was obviously, she had only met Sam and Dean, but the ex detective had been updated on every suspect. The woman before him looked exactly like her picture, but her hair had been dyed brown. Gathering his wits in a flash, Gabriel smiled a disarming grin.

"For desserts I'm willing to go bankrupt. Oh I'll have the Danish for here, and a cup of coffee." The woman shrugged beginning to put one of everything into a very large white package. A man placed a cup of coffee on the counter giving Gabriel the look over._ Looks like another mobster_ Gabriel observed as he paid cash, the man still staring at him. The ex detective winked and chose a table towards the window. Gabriel sighed sinking his teeth into the sweet pastry. The man who had been glaring at him from the counter walked over to Gabriel's table, placing himself directly across from the ex detective.

"Taking a break off work?" Gabriel sipped at the hot liquid careful not to burn his tongue.

"I don't like you," the man remarked casually, eyes lazily watching. Gabriel carefully put down the cup, steam rising off the rim.

"Awh come on bro. What's _not_ to like?" Gabriel finished off his dessert enjoying the lasting flavor of vanilla and honey. The ex detective abruptly realized that the shop was far to quiet; he was now the only _customer_ in the bakery. Shit.

*o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o*

"That's the guy!" the victims brother piped up as a tall figure walked up to the bakery door. Dean gripped the steering wheel excitement bubbling in his veins, completely ignoring Sam's choking on water. The man stopped before entering the bakery, as if knowing someone was watching, a ball cap shielding his eyes from the sun. Dean could make out a black eye, small cuts and bruising around the face, but it was definitely the man from the Hightower murder. Alistair pushed open the door to the bakery, disappearing from sight.

"Move out. Use extreme caution, we don't know the situation inside - All units to the Miss Angel's Bakery of Delight, West Manhattan." Dean commanded his car radio crackling. The three officers began strapped their vests on, preparing themselves for the worst. Sam forced the kid to stay inside the Charger, Dean already crossing the street with Castiel at his heels. Castiel could feel the adrenaline taking over his body. His heart was pumping so fast, he was having trouble breathing.

"Gabriel's still in side." Sam hissed at his older brother.

"We'll give him one more minute to exit the building, the units will be here shortly. If not, we're crashin' the party. We gotta wrap this thing up!"

At that very moment Gabriel was trying to keep a calm expression. Not only had he managed to catch the interest of one of the gang members, Alistair had just walked into the shop a deadly look on his face. Momentarily distracted, the man turned his attention aside. Gabriel taking the chance, stood and made his way towards the exit. He didn't get very far for the torturer blocked his way eyes narrowed.

"That's a lot of sweets," Alistair cooed leaning back into his weight. Gabriel smiled humorously.

"What can I say, I'm a sweet kind of guy."

"_Hmmm_-" Alister hummed, " have I seen you some where_ before_?" It was a nasally sound as if the man had something stuck in the back of his throat. Alistair stepped closer inhaling sharply.

"I don't think so." Gabriel shrugged eyes darting sideways. The man from the table was now behind him, waiting to pounce.

"Oh _I_ think I _do_." Alistair grinned evilly nodding at the other mobster. Gabriel felt hands patting him down until they found his concealed weapon.

"I think there's been a misunderstanding," Gabriel chuckled trying to lighten up the intense atmosphere.

"No misunderstanding, _Detective_." Gabriel felt his blood chill.

"Oh you thought I wouldn't know? You're the detective with the Winchesters at the Hightower. Pity. I should have shot you all when I had the chance. _Silly_ me."

"Knew it. He smelt like a cop." The man behind snorted. Alistair frowned, the man flinching under the tortures gaze. Meg leaned on the counter grinning from ear to ear as Alistair nodded for Gabriel to be taken upstairs.

What happened next seemed like a blur as a can of tear gas was thrown through the window, glass shattering in all directions. Meg screamed ducking under the counter. Gabriel acted quickly. Lodging his elbow deep into the man's stomach then smashing his nose, feeling the blood flow, the ex detective reaching for his weapon as the mobster crumpled to the floor.

"NYPD! " Dean shouted. Sam took a deep breath taking position by the shattered window, hand steady. Castiel forced the door open just as Alistair grabbed Gabriel by the throat, a gun pointed to his temple. Tears where streaming down the torturers face, but that didn't seem to dampen his spirit. Rather he was smiling like a lunatic. Gabriel grunted as the arm tightened around his neck, Alistair's breath hot against his flesh.

"Put the gun down now!" Dean issued through his gas mask.

"Oh the _entire_ parties here! Ah ah, move any closer and I'll put a bullet through this pretty man's face..." Alistair sang pulling Gabriel closer, stepping backwards. Sam peeked through the window, knuckles turning white.

"Put down your weapon and let's talk about this-" Dean spoke calmly, trying to gain an upper hand.

"Oh I don't think I'm in the _talking_ mood." Alistair dug the muzzle of the Glock into the ex detectives neck, causing the man to growl with pain. The torture shivered at the sound. This was pure _entertainment_.

"Alright I understand. Just drop your weapon and no one has to get hurt. We can all just get out of here."

"I'm fine just the way I am_, sugar_." Dean scowled. No psycho murder was allowed to call him sugar. Castiel tightened his grip anxiously waiting for a shot. Alistair was blinking rapidly now, the tear gas causing his eyes to drip like a leaky fauset. He caught sight of the hitman and grinned.

"Oh this is good. Never expected this-" Alistair licked his lips tasting a mix of salty blood.

"Never expected what?" Dean wanted to keep the man talking, to keep his focus away from trying to harm Gabriel.

"This," Alistair rocked the gun slightly, " standing here chatting with you wonderful people. Now I'm getting tired. You'll let me walk out of here or," Alistair ran a tongue along Gabriel's jaw, " the detective dies."

Just as Alistair finished his sentence a sound came from behind the counter. Castiel swung around to see Meg Masters take aim at Dean from the floor. Castiel pulled the trigger just as Meg fired her gun. Castiel's bullet hit the woman in the neck, blood splattered all along the dessert glass. Alistair pushed Gabriel towards the back exit, stumbling, almost unable to see. Gabriel abruptly felt hot liquid splash across his face as Alistair's grip slackened. Sam was shaking his clip emptied out into the torturer, taking the man down. Gabriel stumbled to his knees as backup flooded the building. Sam was immediately by his side, gripping the man's face and asking if everything was alright. The ex detective managed a gargled reply, giving the youngest Winchester a quivering smile. Castiel, still with his weapon drawn, took the woman's pulse. No response. The assassin let a secret smile ghost his lips before turning around. He felt his heart stop as he looked to his Captain.

"_**DEAN**_!"

Dean Winchester was grimacing as he held his shoulder crimson with blood. Castiel rushed to his partners side blue eyes blazing. The hitman did a quick check and sighed with relief. The wound wasn't fatal but Dean was losing blood.

"Units we have a situation. The Captain has been shot. I repeat Captain has been shot. Subjects down, taking over the perimeter." An officer shouted into the radio while sirens wailed through the air, police cars swarming the area.

Castiel nodded allowing other officers sweep the building. He took off Dean's gas mask helping the wounded man into the fresh air. Sam supported a shaking Gabriel not far behind.

"Damn my desserts got crushed, any chance they can reimburse me?" Gabriel complained a pout playing across his face. Sam laughed. He couldn't help it. Castiel meanwhile was ignoring everything. He was focused sorely on Dean.

"Everything is going to be all right Dean. I am right here."

"Cas! Relax. No need to act like an old grandmother. I'll be fine." Dean announced through a wince, as if being shot was an everyday activity. Castiel shook his head. The man was unbelievable. The men [ Sam, Dean, Castiel and Gabriel] stepped onto the street, headed towards the ambulance, just as the building exploded in a mass of angry red fire and ebony smoke. Car alarms went off, people ran for their lives, and screams of police officers charred to cinders echoed throughout the frantic neighborhood. Dean cursed out in pain as Castiel pushed him to the ground away from debris. Sam threw himself and Gabriel behind the nearest vehicle, nearly missing a large chunk of brick wall hurtling their way.

"You alright?" Castiel coughed, smoke from the explosion filling his lungs. Dean couldn't hear anything. His vision swam, Castiel splitting into twins, a very sexy pair of twins.

"Look, _two_ Castiels!" Dean grinned stupidly before passing out on the street. Castiel shouted at Dean to open his eyes, to stay consious. A team of medical staff who had just arrived rushed forwards trying to get at the fallen Captain. Castiel shouted at them to back off. They reluctantly stepped back as Castiel lifted Dean into his arms as if he were weightless. The hitman gently lowered his Captain into the stretcher, never leaving his side as the ambulance sped off to the hospital.

*o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o*

A sinister expression watched the action from a laptop resting on the bed. Slender fingers tapped the keys in annoyance after having finished detonating the bomb from the electronic signal. He didn't want to blow up his building, but it deemed necessary. Lucifer sighed unhappily. He didn't care if any of his men died, they were all replaceable, but now he had a big problem. Castiel. The Mafia lord wasn't sure if the assassin was on his side anymore. That would put everything in jeopardy. Lucifer sighed deeply running his hand through his hair. He needed a shower. The Mafia Boss made his way to the shower, wincing as his lower back, legs, and stomach shrieked from their overuse. Michael had been too rough again. When had Michael stopped being gentle? When had Lucifer started to care? The man stood under the cascade of hot water letting it was away the tension in his muscles.

_The young man was sitting in class. Highschool. Him and his friends were joking around, asking what girls that had crushes on. Blue eyes watched as one of his friends playfully pretended to kiss the other, teasing him about some girl from class eight. Gross they shouted as the friend managed to place a sloppy smooch on the others cheek, the others laughing hysterically. The young man was puzzled why his friend scowled, wiping the kiss away. Why should they think kissing was gross. The young boy asked. His friends glanced at him. You only kiss the one you like they had said. The one being teased shouted that kissing that girl would be like kissing his sister. It would be gross. Why is it gross the blue eyed youth stated. They stared at him, puzzled. No you don't do that. You don't kiss a sibling. Never. The blue eyed man felt his heart constrict. The young man was sitting on the couch. Home. An older man with golden blue eyes walks in from work. Smiling as he bent to give his younger brother a deep kiss. The youngest brother turns his head away. The oldest man frowns he grabbes the younger pulling him in for a kiss. The younger trys to pull away shouting that brothers don't do this, that they don't kiss or have sex. The younger is forced to the ground, pants are ripped off. The oldest is shouting something about love, something about it's alright, the'yre allowed, nothing will keep them apart. The younger is laying in bed, naked, tears streaming down his face as the older sibling dresses. The younger brother sobs into the sheets heart broken and utterly disgusted. When the older man gets home the younger was nowhere in sight._

"What are you so deep in thought that you can't even greet your own brother?"

Lucifer braced himself on the tile for support.

"Michael. You almost gave me a heart attack." Michael grinned eyes roaming over his lovers body.

"Stop staring." Lucifer felt so exposed to those eyes. Eyes so like his own. Michael grinned his hand reaching for his tie, unbuttoning his shirt.

"I'm too tired, Michael. I already had five rounds with you in the last twenty four hours. I can barely stand..." Lucifer whispered as his brother slipped in the shower.

"I won't touch you," Michael breathed along the pale skin, not touching flesh. Lucifer nodded as the two of them let the water run in utter silence breathes mingling in unison.


	18. Chapter 18

**_Hello everyone. It has been a while. Finally I get a chance to update my story. Basically smut in this one more yadayada in the next one just basically trying to ease back into writing. Enjoy! Please review! -Awhoha_**

White light. A cold hum droning the eardrums, a steady beep of machinery. Dean Winchester sat gingerly in white sheets, his shoulder tightly bandaged. He hated hospitals; hated the smell, the sounds, the white. The only thing he found comforting was the man sitting down next to him, blue eyes hidden behind closed lids. Dean smiled silently,watching Castiel sleep in his chair; the rise and fall of that muscled chest, the slight flicker of thick lashes. Castiel had never left his Captain's side, snapping at any doctor who went too close to Dean without the hitman's approval. The assassin, after frightening half the hospital staff, had finally allowed the top surgeon to operate on his Captain, never leaving Dean's side. Now alone in the quiet room Dean tried to reach over to run his fingers through that sinfully bed ruffled hair, but hissed loudly in pain. Castiel sprang up like a frightened cat, eyes wide as he slipped off the chair, landing heavily on the cold floor. Castiel growled low face flushed with embarrassment as a large smile broke out on the wounded man's face.

The door opened, a nurse poking her head across the frame.

"Is everything okay here?" she said red lips pursed, eyes narrowed at the hitman who was pushing himself off the linoleum.

"Never better," chuckled Dean eyes dancing watching Castiel shoot him a look, " but I would like to head on home, don't like hospitals, no offence ma'am." The nurse frowned, looking down at her list of papers.

"Seems everything is in order... your okay to go, but be very careful with those muscles. We don't want to risk any infection reaching the area around the pectoralis and the deltoid. Your lucky the bullet didn't lodge deep into your flesh." With a nod the nurse left the two men alone again. Castiel scrunched his eyebrows together.

"Are you sure you want to leave the hospital? You would have better care here-"

"Cas, I'm_ fine_." Dean leaned into his pillows, Castiel perching by his side. "Really, this isn't the first time I've been shot." The hitman frowned but let his tense posture loosen as Dean rose from the bed. Castiel held Dean's jacket as Dean stuggled to fasten his jeans. Castiel stepped forwards, reaching for the metal button. Dean gave a lopsided grin, brushing his nose against his Leuitenants mess of hair. Castiel remained, resting a hand over Dean's heart thanking the Lord for its steady beat.

"Oh boys, sorry for interrupting, well though... I must say duckie..." Dean raised green eyes giving the deep voiced man a blank stare. Who was calling his Cas _duckie_? Castiel stiffened as he escaped the warmth of Dean's chest.

"Crowley."

"Are you going to introduce us, Cas?" Dean rumbled while he wrapped his good arm around his man's shoulders, instantly claiming ownership. Castiel glanced at the newcomer at a loss for an explanation. Crowley grinned jumping right in.

"The names Crowley, I'm Castiel's...cousin, twice removed." Crowley placed his hands deep into black pockets rocking back on his heels.

"Don't look much like cousins," scoffed Dean, glancing at Crowley. He felt uncomfortable. Why had Cas not mention this guy before, and now he suddenly shows up?

"Says the highly functioning star moron of a boyfriend, Dean Winchester." Crowley's dark eyes were taunting as Dean scowled.

"I'm not a functioning moron...mor-" Dean stammered highly offended.

"Duckie," Crowley completely tuned out Dean as he turned his gaze at the hitman, " we need to talk... a quick chat then I'll let you two scamper on off."

"You have five minutes." Dean watched as Castiel followed the man out the door leaving the Captain to mull over his thoughts alone and feeling somewhat at a loss for words.

At the exact moment as Dean sat back down on the hospital bed, Castiel shifted on shiny black clad feet, attention flickering around the busy hospital.

"Isn't Dean just _swooning_ over you, buddy boy. You have sex appeal!" Crowley chuckled in a low voice.

"What do you want?" Castiel muttered resting his back against the door that separated himself from Dean.

"Touchy aren't we, but no matter. Dean being wounded cannot really manage the squad much less tend to the cargo; try and get him to give the whereabouts of the box or everything that you have worked for, everything that you care about; the life you live, Dean...will all be gone. With the box we can vanquish Lucifer and you will be free. You are special, Cas. You love God and He loves you, you have been chosen for something great."

A floating feeling, Cas wouldn't admit that it was Pride, shrouded his heart. He straightened slightly looking at Crowley who was running a hand over his tie.

"I will get Dean to tell me the location, he will tell me."

"Good. We'll flush out Lucifer and put a bullet through his ugly face. Then the party will begin." Crowley neared Castiel his face parallel as the man whispered in the hitman's ear. " You will rule the world Duckie, everything you want will be at your fingertips."

Castiel tilted his neck watching the man disappear among the many doctors, nurses and patience before curving to reopen Dean's door. He almost smashed into the Captain who was just about to push through the entrance. Castiel raised his eyebrows in surprise his eyes quizzical.

"I just looked up and through the window saw your...cousin near your face...I thought-"

"You thought he was going to kiss me." Castiel growled closing the door behind him.

"Ya-" Dean took a step back the harsh flush of jealousy rushing across his cheekbones. Castiel pressed against Dean pressing his lips roughly against the oldest Winchester. Castiel savagely played with Dean's tongue eliciting a deep throaty rumble. Castiel dominated the kiss pulling the taller man flush against his firm chest.

"Gods, Cas. Where'd you learn that?" Dean breathed against Castiel's lips his fingers biting into the hitman's shoulder. His arm hurt where Castiel had accidentally applied force, but Dean didn't care. He was more concered about the growing pain attacking his groin.

"I learn't that from the pizza man."

"You what?" Dean choked as Castiel gave him a puzzled look.

"The pizza man on the computer. It was loaded next to Busy Asian Beauties." Dean was about to voice his thoughts but Castiel again leaned in for the kill, seducing the Captain with a very thou-rough kiss that left the man breathless.

"I'll thank the pizza man later, let's get you home."

"Home." Castiel agreed as Dean gave him one last kiss.

*o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o*

Sam waited outside Gabriels room waiting for the nurse to allow him entry. The youngest brother remembered laughing in relief as Gabriel had been rescued from the maniac Alistair, only to be thrown into agony as the massive explosion caused the ex detective to be injured. A nurse in a white uniform drew near, Sam rushing to his feet almost knocking over the chair.

"Can I see him?" Sam whispered looming over the woman as she unlocked the door. She nodded once. That was all the confirmation Sam needed before rushing over to Gabriels side. The ex detective was lying down, eyes closed his breathing steady.

"He's just sleeping," the woman assured Sam who glanced at her worriedly, "He has massive bruising, flesh wounds, a broken ankle...and some memory loss...the officers told me he pushed you out of the way."

Sam nodded thickly feeling his throat constrict. Gabriels hair was sticky with sweat and some blood that could not be washed out. The Winchester placed his hand into the unmoving one praying that Gabriel would be alright. He had to be. The nurse smiled sadly at the pair of them before leaving with a soft click of the door.

"Everything's going to be alright. You hear me Gabriel- everything is going to be alright." Sam watching the man twitch in his sleep, grinning like a fool when Gabriel's grip in his grasp slightly curled around his fingers.

"I'm not going anywhere Gabriel. I'll stay with you, I'm not going anywhere." Sam repeated those words until his eyelids began to droop, until his head rested against the soft sheets, all the while his hand tightly entwined with the sleeping figure.

*o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o*

Dean groaned as Castiel fiercely backed him up against the wall of the bedroom, his hands of fiery desire roaming against his [Dean's] flesh, carefully avoiding the wound.

"Lie down on the bed," the voice was commanding, strong and it sent shivers down Dean's spine. Dean was shirtless, his arm bandaged in a sling as he eagerly rested against his massive amount of pillows. Castiel stood at the edge, just looking. Slowly he reached under his shirt running his own fingers over his chest, blue eyes burning. Dean watched wide-eyed as the hitman slowly lifted his shirt revealing hardened abs, sensitive nipples and delisious naked flesh. The collar of the shirt, in the effort of removal, spiked up the untameable dark hair giving the half naked man a glorious appearance. Castiel then reached for his pants allowing them to pool at his feet before stepping out freeing his legs from the garment. Dean was digging his fingers into the silk his breathing becoming unbearable as Castiel stood under the light clad in very tight Calvin Klein briefs. The black material clung to the man, hiding beneath its silken surface a very prominent bulge.

"You're killin' me, Cas." Dean gulped as Castiel trailed his wondering hands downwards, pausing above his hardened cock. Castiel licked his lips, gaze firm as he watched Dean's emotions flick through its many channels. The hitman touched himself biting his lip at the sensation of the silk being stroked against his flesh. Dean made a strangled sound as Castiel bucked into his hand, the Winchester rising from the mattress to touch the temptation before him.

"Lie back. Don't move." Castiel ordered. Blue chastised green as Dean's gaze fell back down to Castiel's pumping grip. Dean obeyed, though his member was straining hard against his jeans. Castiel grunted with each thrust his blue orbs never leaving his Captain's face. Castiel took a shaky breath and came hard within his briefs. Dean watched the glazed expression as Castiel looked down as his cum moistened the fabric. The hitman slowly disposed of the garment standing once again hard and completely nude in front of Dean.

"_Uh_-" Dean seemed to have lost the ability of speech as those electric eyes cornered him. Castiel rose unto the bed,his knees trapping Dean's waist below. Dean licked his lips nervously. Cas was clearly running the show and Dean was turned on maximum heat. Castiel, placing both hands on either side of Dean lowered his mouth to Dean's groin. Taking the zipper between his teeth, the hitman pulled down the metal line.

"Cas-" Dean whispered as soft lips closed around his cock. Castiel nested his tongue along the slit tasting the familiar tang that was Dean. He licked causing Dean to spasm beneath. Castiel hummed working his way down licking, nipping, sucking. Dean clutched at the sheets for support as he same down the mans throat. Through blurry lust filled eyes the Captain watched the hitman swallow, wiping the dribble with the back of his hand.

"I want to try."

"Cas?" Dean's voice wavered unsure.

"I want to ride you after you ride me..." Castiel licked his lips brushing his buttocks along Dean's shaft. Dean swallowed. He looked away from Castiel expression, taking in a deep breath. Castiel pressed his lips to Dean's, a soft loving kiss.

"Dean I love you more than anything. I want to claim you as my own the way you have claimed me." Dean snapped his head sharply.

"Say it again."

"I want to-"

"_No_." Dean could feel the blood pumping in his viens, his heart soaring above the clouds. The hitman blushed lowering his gaze.

" I love you Dean Winchester. I will love you till the end of Time." Dean pressed his lips roughly against his lovers feeling tears threaten to break free. It was the first time that Castiel had ever uttered words of love. They broke the kiss as the silence awaited Deans answer.

"Yes." Dean grinned stupidly hoping that he wouldn't regret his decision of losing his virginity. Castiel reached over for the lube, the substance quickly coating his fingers. Dean watched as Castiel fingered himself, moaning in abandon. Dean growled as Castiel removed his fingers and replaced it with Dean's weeping sex. Dean thrust until both men where grunting, moaning and cursing. Dean felt his abdomen clench as he emptied inside the hitman. Castiel clenched before he came his muscles screaming.

They lay entwined recovering from their passion. Before long, Castiel moved curious fingers until they hoovered at the cleft of Dean's buttocks. The Captain shivered as Castiel traced the tight circle, the lust rekindling in his eyes.

"Teach me." Castiel kissed Dean as he re coated his fingers with lube. Dean hissed as the cold liquid like substance entered. It felt alien. Dean shifted uncomfortably.

"You need to prepare me, try to work one finger-argh- then you need to fit three -CAS!" Dean shouted as Castiel curled a finger searching for the prostate- nailing it as Dean bucked hard. Castiel slid in a second working until Dean was moaning with three digits tightly clenched inside. Castiel unable to check himself removed his fingers, spread the mans legs wider while he marveled at the sight. The assassin took his own cock and slowly pushed in. Dean swore loudly as Castiel shoved inside. Sheer pleasure surrounded Castiel as he felt Dean around him. He whimpered in the back of his throat as his hips bucked automatically. Dean clamped down on his tongue as Castiel began to move. It was extremely painful but as Castiel began to hit the spot Dean was matching Castiel's speed, the pleasure mounting. As the both came entirely spent, Dean placed a soft kiss on the forehead of his lover. They both dozed off content, wrapped up in one another s arms as their hearts singing in time.


	19. Chapter 19

**_OOOOO its getting crazy for our boyz! Enjoy and please my dear dear people review! Muahahaha. Reviews are like crack-chocolate coated crack! -Awhoha_**

Gabriel awoke blinking as if he were trying to clear his hazel eyes. He licked dry lips wishing he had water. The ex detective glanced down at his hand a frown forming across his handsome features. Sam Winchester was fast asleep in a hospital chair, cheek pressed into the soft linen of the mans bed.

Gabriel gingerly moved to a sitting position biting the tip of his tongue trying not to cry out as his muscles sent needles throughout his limbs. The ex detective inhaled deeply allowing his body to calm itself. Gabriel watched Sam as he sleep, the occasional tightening of his grip. Gabriel's heart stirred, the presence of the younger man causing his heart to skip a beat. The ex detective was about to wake the man but the door was flung wide, noise spilling in from the outside.

"What are you doing?"

Gabriel blinked at the figure across the room. A young woman with blond hair stood in the doorway eyes wide. She held what looked like a change of clothes, some food, and some other random household accessories.

"Well I would reply if I knew who I was speaking to." Gabriel retorted in a dry tone. The woman didn't move as he glared at the wounded man sitting in the bed, her boyfriend sleeping at his side, hands entwined. Sam stirred dark eyes attempting to remove sleep.

"Sam!"

The man whirled in his chair jaw dropping.

"Jessica! Wha-What are you doing here?" Sam rose to meet his girlfriend bringing her into a tight hug.

"I heard from Dean that you had stayed the night in the hospital! I came over as soon as I heard," Jessica whispered clinging at Sam relief in her tone. She shot Gabriel a look that would curdle milk. The man raised his eyebrows.

"Sam could you get us some water? I think he needs something to drink." Jessica asked politely placing a kiss against her boyfriends lips. Sam nodded before quickly glancing at the man at the other side of the room.

"Will you be alright?" Sam asked. Gabriel tried to speak but Jessica cut him off.

"He'll be fine. I'll stay with him." Sam nodded and disappeared into the hospital crowd. Jessica closed the door behind her persing her mouth so that it became a hard line. Silence bore down heavily, his embrace shoved aside as Jessica spoke directly to the aching man.

"Look I don't know what you are doing, but I want you to stop. Sam is with me."

"I can see that lady, but can I just-"

"Then whatever it is, stop! Sam is hardly around me, he is always at the office! I don't know what trick your using but-"

"Look lady, I appreciate the warning,but can I just say I_** DONT KNOW WHO THE FUCK YOU BOTH ARE SO WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU BITCHING AT ME?**_" Gabriel shouted the last words just as Sam re-entered the room with two bottles of cold water. Jessica felt her jaw drop. A nurse, hearing the shouting rushed in. Gabriel began to dry heave his body trembling. The nurse grabbed for the water handing the liquid over to the ex detective who drank it dry.

"If you cause another uproar I'll have to ask you to leave," the nurse scowled looking at the couple standing near the entrance.

"I would like to know what the Hell is going on here!" Gabriel huffed attempting and failing to cross his arms over his chest.

"You're at the Hospital of New York City. You were injured in an explosion; some cuts, lacerations, a blow to the head. I'll have more details for you in a while, I want the doctor to re examine you immediately. You two_ out_!" Gabriel rolled his eyes as the two were escorted out of his room. An unknown feeling of loneliness washed over Gabriel but he shoved it aside. New York was full of wackos.

*o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o*

Sam sat in his car his mind refusing to work. As he had left the hospital, the doctor had stopped him showing Gabriel's chart. The man was suffering from memory loss, the last five years of his life wiped clean. The entire years that he had known Sam.

"_What did you say to him_?" Sam was furious. Instead of being able to stay by Gabriel's side Jessica had to get them thrown out. Gabriel might have remembered something, anything! Maybe something about Sam._ Something_ about Sam...

"All I said was to back off. I saw you sitting there clutching at his hand as if you would never let go. You have been avoiding me the last few days...I thought maybe-"

"You thought what?" Sam shouted angrily.

"I thought you might leave me!" Jessica yelled back. The both sat breathing heavily; Sam trying to check the bubbling rage that was rising and Jessica fearing what she thought might be true.

"D-Do you l-like him?" Jessica whispered hugging her stomach not wanting the answer, but she needed to know. She had to. Sam looked like he was in pain, he clutched at the steering wheel so hard that his knuckles were white.

"I-" Sam started but the fear, the rage, the loss were overwhelming him rendering him speechless. Jessica felt her throat close in. She had her answer. She nodded, the tears leaking down her cheeks as she walked out of the car and out of Sam's life.

*o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o*

Dean glanced at the clock. The digital numbers glowed back at him, the number twelve bright red. Castiel was nested along his good side his arm lying casually across his stomach. Dean grinned as he blew air across the hitman's nape. The man stretched and slowly rose into a sitting position.

"Mornin', Cas-" Dean greeted, the afternoon sun trying to creep through the blinds to illuminate the pale flesh of the assassin.

"What time is it?" Castiel asked his voice thick.

"Noon."

Dean rose from the bed reaching for his cell. He frowned as his fingers spun across the black keypad.

"Looks like I'm needed in an emergency meeting with Bobbie and Sammy-" Dean muttered as Castiel came up behind him placing a kiss at his spine.

"Mmmm...what am I going to do then?" Castiel questions his fingers tracing Dean's hip bones. Dean glanced at his lover. Hell, Castiel was his and the man wouldn't let him down. These past few months Castiel had saved his ass, pleasured him beyond belief, and had always been by his side. He could trust Castiel.

"I was supposed to check up on the status of the box. I want you to go talk to the experts that I have working on this case, find out if they got any new information. I'll give you the location on your phone. You can take whatever car you want." Dean felt Castiel's arms tighten around, wrapping him in a deep embrace.

"When will you be back?" Castiel could feel the blood dancing in his veins. He was so close. So close to ensuring his and Dean's happiness. He felt a kind of euphoria envelope his body. He bit hard into Dean's shoulder.

"Give me a few hours." Dean turned around until their foreheads were touching. Castiel's blue eyes were burning blue fire as Dean drew him in for a deep teasing kiss.

"Maybe an hour-" Dean whispered as Castiel's fingers found his cock, teasing it to stone. Castiel reached for a condom, slowly wrapping it around the Captain's thick girth. Dean grunted, spinning Castiel around, the man bracing himself while he waited to breached. Warmth exploded across his back as Dean hauled the blinds. The hitman shivered with pleasure.

"I want to see all of you, _duckie_-" Dean teased running a hand along Castiel's back.

"Don't call me duckie, reminds me of Crowley- arghhh...mmmmmm."

"Can't have you thinking of that dick head," Dean muttered as he slid his cock into the tight muscle. He worked his thrusts slow but deep as Castiel shook underneath. The hitman found himself mewling, begging for more. Dean was only too happy to oblige.

After they had showered [another round under the water] they got dressed; Dean was waiting for Sam to stop by and pick him up. A ring sounded at the door as Dean was shoveling toast reading the Daily Times. He motioned for Castiel to answer the door, the assassin rolling his eyes, making his way to the foyer. Sam nodded a greeting trying to ignore the obvious hickeys adorning the hitman's throat as he passed over to his brother.

"You look like shit." Dean mumbled through a mouthful of jam and peanut butter.

"Thanks," Sam snorted. He reached over for a slice but Dean smacked his hand away a look upon his face. They rose, the toast in between Dean's teeth as they made ready to brave afternoon traffic.

"Remember. Call me if anything goes wrong." Dean gave Castiel a quick kiss before following his brother in the car.

"Nothing will go wrong." Castiel whispered watching as Sam's car spun away leaving the hitman with the boxes location on his phone. Castiel pressed a number hearing the auto dial.

"Crowley. It's Castiel."

*o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o*

Bobby Singer surveyed the city below twisting the pen in his callused hands waiting for the Winchester brothers to arrive. He rubbed his beard as he heard arguing arising from outside his office.

"I told you, Sammy, I'm older so the choice of music rests on these handsome shoulders. And no I don't care if you're in a shitty mood. I- _Balls_," Dean muttered as Sam punched his arm- _hard_.

"Boys settle your asses down; grab a seat," Bobby ordered. Dean had his I'll get you later look as he settled down in front of Bobbie's desk.

"We got a situation. I was going over Castiel Novaks files and I noticed some holes. No one is saying nothin' yet, and I hate myself for sayin' this but...I think Cas -" Bobbie started but was cut off by Dean leaning forward in his chair.

"Whoa hold the express train. This is Cas guys. He has gone through Hell trying to help us out with cases, busting his ass for us. And now your saying-"

"No ones sayin' nothin' yet Dean. Just hear me out. I thought I would get in touch with some of Cas' old boss to see if I could award him for his actions in the field. When I called his references they said there was no one by the name Castiel Novak. I did some diggin' and turns out that Cas' name isn't in the system."

"Maybe your not looking hard enough," Dean argued refusing to believe anything Bobbie was implying. The Inspector sighed running a hand across his beard.

"I'll keep looking but I'm _tellin_' ya, I've been busting my balls trying to figure this out."

"Maybe he's a secret agent-" Dean joked but the smile died at the look on Sam and Bobbie's faces.

"I'll talk to him alright, try and figure something out." Dean shifted uncomfortably. Could Castiel be lying to him? No Castiel wouldn't do that. Would he? But he couldn't ignore the fact that Castiel's name wasn't on record. But Castiel was_ his_ - his lover, his _everything_. Would Castiel really lie to Dean? He felt his gut clench as he prayed to God that he was wrong.

"I just hope that we're wrong about him." Sam murmured. The world around them was turning inside out; everything was spinning out of control.


	20. Chapter 20

_**DUDUDU! Finally another chapter. Thanks for all the reviews! I haven't had any for a while, so I was kinda stuck on what to write next, but then I got five or six yesterday so I decided to write again! Things are starting to unravel and what is Castiel going to doooooo? How will Dean take everything? Ideas? I went through Season 6 in two days, spent all night watching till my eyes were burning! Can't wait for SEASON 7 AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Please review everyone!**_

-Awhoha

Castiel strode through the building unsure smelling the leather and paper. How was such a powerful object hidden safely in New York City's Library? The hitman found the reception desk, according to the directions from the cell, made out of ornate cherry wood; carvings of angels and filigree rising up from the sides. A short petite woman wearing thick white glasses sniffed up at him, her curly dark hair bouncing around her face. Castiel rechecked his phone to make sure he had the right location. The woman tapped her fingers along the wood, the faint click click of her painted nails vastly irritating.

"Uh- I'm here on Captain Dean Winchesters orders-"

"Show me your badge and identification."

Castiel reached into his black jacket to retrieve the Lieutenants badge. The woman wrinkled her nose but motioned Castiel to follow. The pair twisted through a maze of long shelves, making their way to the silent far end of the Library. The Librarian rounded a sharp turn, abruptly stopping in front of a dead end. Castiel scrunched his eyebrows in silent puzzlement as the woman scanned the shelf of alphabetically sorted covers.

"I don't see what-"

"Quiet. Stand here." The voice was stern as the petite female reached out for a red edition of Charles Dickens. As she pulled the book half way, there was a soft grinding noise. If anyone had been anywhere near at that present time, they would have seen a hitman and a Librarian disappear into a secret passage, the book shelf replaced by the same stretch of bare wall.

Castiel watched as his vision adjusted to the dimly lit room. He found himself standing in an empty space, a metal door leading down into the ground below placed before his feet.

"Lift the hatch and enter Mr. Novak. You will be met with further agents upon entry." The woman twitched her nose as Castiel opened the door to the underground. A single ladder led down to what looked like a white tunnel below. Bright light escaping from the entrance illuminated Castiel's electric eyes which hid the excitement and the longing desperately trying to break free. The hitman gripped the metal, lowering himself carefully. He could fly, he felt so close. He dropped the last rungs, his black shiny shoes echoing loudly. The hitman found himself standing in a long cold tunnel. White lights lit the way towards a single metal door. Castiel tried to ignore the sound of his own footsteps as he neared, holding his breath as silence fell. He breathed out, his knuckles rapping the steel announcing his arrival. Nothing happened. Castiel rocked back on his heals, hands finding shelter in his pockets. The door slowly opened revealing a man dressed in a white coat, blue light bouncing behind him. The man gave Castiel a look over before nodding, widening the path. Castiel inhaled the rigid air, his blood boiling. He could feel it. He was here. He was finally here.

The room shone with an eerie pale blue light. Men wearing white lab attire moved around purposefully; charts in hand, whispers shared, and notes compared. The assassin followed his guide onto a large metal platform fenced by thick siding. Gripping the rails, Castiel glanced down. At the bottom of the white lab lay the box. The shiny metal glistened in the artificial light, intricate holographs etched on the surface.

"So Dean sent you?" The man asked coming to stand by the assassins side.

"Yes." Castiel gripped the the cold metal beneath his sweaty palms. It was right there. The box. Untouched. The hitman released his iron grip making his way down the spiraling metal staircase.

"Has anyone opened the box?" Castiel could not allow anyone other than himself to have seen it. The man shook his head.

"We have been trying to study the markings around the item before attempting to understand the content. We haven't been able to locate where the marks have originated from. The box is created out of Vanadium steel but we have yet to find out what the inside metals are comprised of."

"An interesting place to keep the box hidden." Castiel remarked lightly.

"Yes. We figured who would look for such a thing in a Library? There are many places in New York city where we do our research. This place is just one of many. Captain Winchester thought it would be best to keep the box here for us to study."

Castiel approached the box as it lay atop a stand of clear glass ignoring everything the man was conversing. He tore his gaze away from his object of desire and counted the number of men, wondering how long it would take to dispose of them all. As if on cue, the lights illuminating the lab stuttered before plunging the entire place into utter darkness. Men shouted their voices panicked. After a few moments of utter chaos small back up lights forcefully turned themselves allowing minimal visibility. Castiel let his lips curl as the lab workers stared in horror as black clad men encircled the perimeter. Crowley was right on time.

*o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o*

Gabriel was finally allowed outside after much arguing and shouting. Rather he had been kicked out of the hospital; the nurses and doctors unable to deal with the humor and attitude that the man had been spewing ever since he had awoken. He tried not to frown as the man from before, hung by his side, a very concerned look in his brown eyes as they made their slow and painful way to the mans car.

"Sooo...the doctors tell me you're my roommate and that I tried to save you during a police investigation." Gabriel announced. Sam Winchester nodded.

Gabriel wondered if this was a good idea. He didn't remember anything, so he felt a bit uneasy going back _home_ with a man he didn't remember. But the ex detective had no where else to go so he might as well trust the guy; the man looked harmless enough. But that didn't mean he was going to make this guy's life a walk in the park. He felt like Hell as it was so the man could have a taste how how he was feeling. Gabriel was in that kind of mood.

"Look, if you need anything, don't hesitate to ask." Sam unlocked the door to his car trying to help Gabriel into the front seat.

"Got anything sweet?" Gabriel sighed dramatically as the man helped him into his seat belt. Sam gave the man a look before reaching into the compartment of the car brandishing a chocolate bar. Gabriel grinned, reaching for the chocolate but Sam snatched his hand away before the ex detective could take hold. Gabriel shot the man a murderous look.

"Don't- No. I need you to behave. No snarky remarks, no jokes and no trying to act all heroic. You're hurt. I want to get you home in one piece. Deal?" Sam suggested as Gabriel pouted darkly.

"Fine," Gabriel shrugged but found his body refusing to cooperate, "_Jerk_". Sam sighed ignoring the last muttered insult, passing the man his ride back to the apartment was almost uneventful. Gabriel muttered insults at passers by, even going as far as to shout out the window that a mad man was kidnapping him for some evil experiments. Sam's teeth were on edge by the time they made it, Gabriel refusing to settle down.

"Look _Samuel_ Winchester, I hurt all over. I don't remember _anything_, and _you_, a strange man taking me home. You could be a murderer ready to eat the marrow from my bones or," Gabriel paused narrowing his eyes, " you could be taking me back home to ravish me. I am _irresistible_ you know. "

Sam started, almost slamming his fingers in the car door. He steadied himself before looking squarely into those mocking hazel honey eyes.

"When I ravish you, it will be when your fully recovered." Gabriel felt his jaw drop as Sam struggled with the keys to the apartment building.

"Whoa whoa...hold the horses, bucko. You're not_ serious_. I mean, I was totally _joking_-" Gabriel's voice tumbled into silence as Sam stopped him with look.

"Well I'm not." Sam couldn't believe the words were coming from his lips. His pent up feelings were slowly breaking the surface. The ex detective had an incredulous look planted on his face.

" _Ahahaha_...what are you talking about? What about the chick from earlier? Wasn't she your girlfriend? From the last I saw, your area of sexual preference was a woman and not a man, not me I mean so-" Gabriel tried to act tough though he was failing miserably. This handsome man was surely jesting..._wasn't he_?

"She was until this afternoon." Sam held the door wide open but Gabriel couldn't move his feet. The annoying pounding in his chest was back.

"And you broke up _why_?" Gabriel raised an eyebrow. Sam didn't look away from the man, hoping against all hope he was doing the right thing.

"Because you're my boyfriend." Gabriel didn't smile.

"Seriously, not_ funny_."

"Come in and I'll explain everything," Sam waited for the man to step through the door before running a hand through his hair.

"This is going to be one Hell of a story." Gabriel muttered disbelievingly, following the youngest Winchester up to the apartment, wondering if what he was doing was at all sane.

*o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o*

Dean raced through the streets, his police sirens wailing.

"The Library was breached approximately fifteen minutes ago. We are sending more officers your way." The electronic voice crackled back at the Captain, his blood running cold. Castiel had been there. _His Castiel_.

"I need details!" Dean Winchester shouted his grip on the wheel threatening to tear it from its bearings.

"A massacre of the lower level, Sir. We found a sole survivor but I don't know how much time he has left. He is still on premises, the ambulance is afraid to move him."

"Did anyone find a Lieutenant Castiel Novak?" Dean dreaded the reply. A deadly pause before the voice replied.

"No, Sir."

The Captain felt the weight plummeting further and further down. Castiel couldn't have betrayed him. Maybe his phone was tapped...someone must have followed his Lieutenant. That had to be it. Castiel would never do something like this. The Castiel whom he had loved, the man who he had held in his arms at night. Dean refused to acknowledge the warning that was tapping at his skull as he skidded to a halt. He rushed out of his white vehicle, skipping steps, ducking under yellow tape.

"_Shit_." Dean cursed as some of his officers greeted him with a silent nod. Bodies lay bloodied along the Library halls. Dean zigzagged though the isles, down the ladder and into the blue lit room where paramedics where circled around a man clutching at his stomach. His intestines where being held in by a mans hand, a scarlet cloth pressing itself against the wound.

Dean crouched down by the mans side, trying hard not to observe how many bodies were strewn across the lab. The man coughed out blood, his eyes searching for some invisible object.

"We're going to get you out of here," Dean breathed, the man's eyes flickering to rest on the Captains handsome face.

"Took the box," the whisper chilled the Captain down to the bone.

"Who took the box?" Dean swallowed painfully reaching for the dying man's grasp.

"The-" the lab coordinator coughed, red liquid gurgling in his throat.

"Men-black clothes-_those eyes_-" the man managed before his body spasmed, his eyes rolling to the back of his skull. The man gave one hacked breath before his body stilled. Dean stood, green eyes shadowed.

"I want every surveillance tape that encompasses the area in half an hour!" Dean shouted. He tore at the phone at his waist flipping the cover open.

"Answer the damn_ phone_, Cas-" Dean prayed as he made his way back outside, the air slamming his lungs, filling them with the much needed oxygen.

"Dean!" The oldest Winchester turned as Inspector Bobby Singer, followed by Steve McMaurry, half ran towards the Captain.

"Any news on the box?" Bobby murmured watching as Dean paced back and forth.

"Gone. Stolen. WHY WON'T CAS ANSWER THE PHONE!" Dean shouted causing several officers to jump in shock.

"I know you don't want to hear this, Dean, but we need to look at every angle. We have to assume that Cas-" Bobby exclaimed but Dean shook his head refusing to believe.

"He must have been followed. The killers could have taken him..." Dean re dialed again cursing as he reached Castiel answering machine.

"Sir?" A female officer approved the three of them face grave, " We located the surveillance tapes...but..."

"But what?" Dean hissed stepping close, Bobby resorting to gripping his arm from going any further.

"The tapes," the woman gulped, " have all be vandalized. But we did manage to find one in working condition."

"Send it to my office. I'll be there in twenty minutes. Bobby, you're coming with me."

"Uh-"

Everyone turned to look at Steve (aka Carrots) as he fidgeted nervously.

"I found some information that might concern everyone..." Carrots stated brushing red hair from his brow, his glasses threatening to fall off the bridge of his nose.

"Well out with it-" Bobby ordered looking at the assistant in exasperation. Carrots gulped, nodding quickly.

"I found something about all the murders that have been happening..."

"AND?" Dean nearly screamed his fury reaching high.

"- that might be connecting this whole box thing-" Steve whispered, " but I think...we're in a whole lot of trouble if I'm right."

"We'll talk about this back at the office-" Bobby nodded at Dean, seeing the state that the Captain was in, "and I'm driving."


	21. Chapter 21

_**OMG I watched the opening premier for Supernatural Season 7!WOW. I ABSOLUTELY LOVVVVVVEEEE IT. Love love love CASTIEL. So stoked for what is to come. Anywhere before I start to rant about it and totally go all nutterz, here is another chapter for the update. I am just writing what pops into my head. I kinda have an ending in store...a crazy one... and I think I am going to work my way into it. I am going to be introducing some stuff that might be interesting, so keep reading to find out what is going to be in the box. Much love for the awesome reviews and a great THANK YOU 'shout out' for all the amazing people who read and comment. Thanks a lot everyone! HURRAY FOR SEASON 7 !**_

_**-Awhoha**_

Lucifer paced around the room, skin raised with tiny goosebumps. His box had been taken. The rage he felt at being cheated was so intense it could have melted iron. How dare that insignificant little bug of a man take what was rightfully his? That traitor. Castiel would pay dearly. The Mafia lord, hurling the fine crystal at the wall, roared into the late afternoon .

"You do know that those tumblers cost me 150$ a piece?" A voice drawled as Lucifer ceased, air needing to refill his empty lungs.

"You have plenty more on the shelves, brother."

"You have a point, though try not to break my best ones, love."

Lucifer snorted, his frantic pacing continued. Michael sighed as he poured himself a shot of Connemara Cask Irish Whiskey before reaching for a new glass. He filled the glass with an ample amount, handing it over for his younger brother to take. Lucifer shoved it out of the way. His mind was buzzing like a jar filled with large angry flies.

"Drink. It's not a request, it's an order," Michael warned darkly. Lucifer rolled his eyes, but downed the drink, wincing at the sharp smokiness mixed with the light, sweet taste of the liquor.

"I can't just sit here..." muttered Lucifer running his hands through his dirty blonde hair.

"I'm not letting you leave here, love. Your box or whatever it is, is gone. Just let it go."

"Just let. _It. Go_?" Lucifer whispered. He narrowed his blue eyes at his older sibling, lips pulled back in a snarl. " I just can't _let it go_. I have worked until my hands have bled, my bones crack, my back break for this box. My_ whole life_ dedicated for this one purpose, it's the only reason I'm _alive_! Taken by a mere hitman? _NO_!" The Mafia lord's voice rose with each word, his face red with fury.

Michael stared at the other man, a shadow cutting across his handsome face. His golden blue eyes sparked as his lips turned down into a frown.

"The only reason you're alive, is it?" Michael asked, staring down into his glass. The voice was so cold, so frigid, that the younger man paused in his verbal assault. The glass clinked softly on the living room table, Michael's fingers ghosting across the decorative crystal. The Mafia lord swallowed visibly, now only painfully aware of the effect of his words.

"I only meant- I didn't mean-" Lucifer muttered taking a step back as the larger man advanced, eyes locking on the younger. The slap echoed harshly, Lucifer inhaling sharply as Michael's ringed fingers broke skin. The second slap-punch drove the younger to the floor.

"The only reason you still live, _Lucifer_, is that _you_ are _mine_. You are here for_ me_. You _belon_g to _me_!" The shouting shook Lucifer to the bone. He was terrified. The punches bore down as the younger man tried to curl up to shield his head from the worst of the abuse. As soon as the eruption started, it died down just as fast. Michael was there with soothing words, cupping Lucifer's face in his palms. Lucifer trying to hide his tears, feeling the salty treks down his cheek.

"Never say that again, Luce. You live for me, only for me. I love you, only you so don't say such hateful words...you are my world, love..." Michael whispered smearing the blood with tears. The kisses started, soft at first, then bursting with heat and the need to consume. The oldest son pushed his brother down on the wood floor, whispering sweet words in his ear, holding him firm. The clothes were soon scattered along with the shards of glass, Lucifer feeling like a puppet; his strings being constantly pulled by a second party, never having any control over his life. He silently wept as Michael breeched his entrance, feeling completely desecrated. Lucifer could only lay there hopeless as both bodies moved with the slow/fast rhythm. He needed the box for this. To get rid of this. To make sure that Michael would never be born.

*o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.*

"And you know this thing works, _how_?" Crowley asked, black hair combed neatly atop his head. Castiel moved around the box, his fingers itching to touch but afraid to indulge. The dark eyed man sat drinking his favorite liquor, watching Castiel circle around his living room table.

"I don't know." The hitman replied as he cracked his shoulders, turning to join the other man on the leather couch. Crowley gave a slight lopsided grin.

"You don't know how this box ticks, angel? That doesn't seem so- innocuous now does it?" Crowley turned his gaze on his current partner in crime. The man was on edge. His blue eyes, oh those eyes, were roaming around Crowley's home. Muscles in the assassins neck randomly twitched. Crowley grinned.

"I think you need to relax, angel cakes."

"I am relaxed." The deep voice was calm, but the dark eyed man could tell that there was a disturbance beneath the wave.

"Well, in that case, how' bout I call the second part of our little arrangement...Not getting cold feet are we?" The voice was slightly mocking, Crowley's eyes widening slightly in amusement. Castiel narrowed his blue eyes, soft lips turned in a scowl.

"No. What is it that you want?"

"Promise me something, _duckie_, you won't back out."

"I never back out."

"Good, good. Its nice to know that some people honor their agreements," Crowley purred, voiced turning aggressively lower. Castiel tilted his head as the other man closed in around him.

"Take off your clothes, we don't want them getting in the way."

"In the way of what?" Castiel gritted, hot breath impinging on his neck. Suddenly the hitman became all too aware of what he wore; tight black shirt with a blue button up, and jeans. The fabric all seemed to cling to his body, accentuating his lean muscular build. Crowley reached out a hand, snaking its way underneath the cloth, fingers pinching a hard nipple.

"No." Castiel rose to his feet, shoulders thrown back in a show of defiance as his face reddened in anger. "_No_."

Crowley clucked in annoyance, black eyes flashing dangerously in the light. He took a long drink of his liquor before replacing the glass on the side table.

"I thought you were all about honoring your agreement, duckie? What you gonna back out now after everything I have done for you? I got your bloody box for Christs sake!" Crowley shouted the last words, teeth bared.

Castiel twitched slightly, vision darting to the window. The city raced below fifty stories down. Crowley rose, pouring himself another shot.

"I cannot-" The assassin started but Crowley raised a finger to his lips.

"Cas-Cas-Cas," Crowley murmured as if savoring the name, " I understand you're having a very stong- _moral_ crisis playing on in that gorgeous head of yours. Think of it this way. You gain something, I gain something. I'm not asking much."

" I don't think-"

"You don't have to, angel cakes." Crowley stepped closer, "You made a request and I fulfilled it with my vast area of expertise. Now you owe me partner and I'm here to collect. Don't go back on you're word."

" I have no interest in preforming any -"

"It would be in the greatest of _interests_ for both of us if you keep your end of the deal. Besides, this doesn't amount to a _fraction_ of whats piled high on your plate."

Castiel narrowed his blue eyes, as vacant as the ocean. Crowley took a closer position, lips inches away from the assassin face.

"One night with me and you can spend the rest of eternity with your beloved Dean Winchester. That's all I ask."

"And what will you do after we fulfill our agreement?" Castiel could almost taste the drink in the air.

" Well seeing as you will, I don't know, rule over New York City like a God pretty much, then I thought I could take over the underground part of it... kinda have us both running the shots. Look, its a great deal, duckie. You will know the guy calling the gigs down under and Dean will be safe, ya I heard about the little episode with Lucifer's shop, dreadful business. But look on the bright side, with me in charge Dean will never have to get hurt. With me taking care of things and you running the business, everyone goes home happy."

"And for all of this, you're asking for just one night of my company?" Castiel shifted so that he was staring at the man dead center. Crowley shrugged, lips searching out glass.

"Then why are we wasting time?" Castiel managed, his heart dropping a little further into the crevices of his darkening soul.

*o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o*

Dean felt dizzy as he sat down in Bobbies office. His arm was still in the sling, confined to its small prison. Small sharp pains where running their way up and down the muscles, sometimes in long intervals.

"Are you sure you shouldn't be in bed, Dean?" Bobbie asked, voice laced with concern. Dean muttered about being completely fine, even though his body ached like a seventy year old man.

"I called Sam, but he seems to be busy," Carrots spoke.

"Ya, he took Gabriel home," Dean sunk further into his chair. Carrots seemed put out by the news but buried himself in his stack of papers.

"So I was doing some research into this whole mystery box thing... and not much information about whats contained inside," the red headed man started.

"Instead of listening to this bull shit, I think we should be trying to find Cas, as you may not have noticed is missing!" Dean lost control, his anger rushing out in a torrent of profanities. He didn't care what was in the box, all he wanted was to know that his Cas was safe.

"Dean! Shut it!" Bobbie roared silencing the man instantly. " We all care for Cas, but this information may lead us somewhere. We have our best team trying to salvage the footage from the tape, maybe find out what happened to Cas. Meanwhile we can hear out Carrots, I mean – Steve- as to what he has found."

"Thanks," Steve said, his voice shaking from Dean's outburst. The man cleared his throat diving through his mass of loose papers.

"As I was saying, there hasn't been any information anywhere listed in any books, websites, as to what the box contains. But I have been looking into old legends, tales, you name it."

"Nerd." Dean coughed into his good fist. Bobbie kicked at his shins, scowling.

"and I managed to stumble on an old folk tale, origin unknown. It is the only one out there...these documents were first founded by the clergymen Andreas Faye in 1833. He wrote numerous folklore from eastern Norway with the help of Asbjornsen. Many are well known, but any folklore with a tale containing any mention of a box... extremely rare. I managed to grab hold of a copy of his most secretive documents, in one draft containing a short note of information."

"So you're saying this box is from Norway? Out of some fairy tale?" Bobbie asked leaning backwards in his seat. Dean wanted to drown in a whole bottle of tequila.

"Until now, it has always been thought a markings from the box, which Dean mentioned during the ride, match ancient Norwegian ruins. So the box must have been shipped to New York City from Norway. "

"Makes sense, And what else we have on this fairy tale turned reality?" Dean stood, walking over to Bobbie's coffee maker. He needed something, anything to drink. His throat felt very dry.

"Yes, so- The clergyman wrote the following:_ There once was a man who was traveling, and at last arrived at a farm house. Starved and parched the traveler asked the owner for food and drink. The owner asked the man what he would do in exchange for lodging. The man said 'I would even sell my soul if I am able to quench my hunger and thirst'. Hearing this the owner laughed. Inviting the traveler in for the night, giving him food and shelter. The owner of the house kept a magical box. The traveler inquired as to what the magic box was. The farm owner laughed telling the man that it housed a great many secrets of old, collected valuable goods. The traveler and the owner soon drank themselves into fools going over topics of discussion. The next day the traveler bid farewell, leaving behind_-"

"Why did you stop?" Bobbie insisted as Steve's voice trailed off. Carrots look up from his black glasses, red hair wild.

"That's all there was."

"So-you're saying that this guy, Andro-something or other, stopped midway in his story tale?" Dean poured sugar and cream into a giant mug, the smell rich and tempting.

"Folklore not story tale... anyway, but this was the last writing Andreas ever wrote. He vanished; everyone said he died, leaving behind these last few scribbles. It is said that clergyman Faye was off traveling, collecting material for his folklore series. They found his belongings; clothes, notes, writing material, but no Andreas."

"Now doesn't that just chill your bones," Bobbie muttered, " what – what if this magical box tale was what happened to the clergyman? What if he was writing about his adventure off to where ever, and something happened..."

"Whoa whoa whoa, Bobbie. Hold up," Dean sat himself back down, his voice deep with doubt, " you're not saying that this guy actually wrote about what might have happened to him. Come on, stuff like magic doesn't _actually_ exist."

"Then why is there such a hallabaluya to get hands on this box?" Bobbie argued. Dean balanced his coffee on his leg, unsure what to say. Why did these criminals want with this box? What did it really hold?

**_* the clergyman and Asbjornsen are real people I just put my own version as a twist to suite my story. They actually wrote quite a lot of Norwegian folklore. Some of it is interesting. :)_**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hi guys, sorry for the wait. This is more of a BDSM scene...just be warned. I know I had a few comments about the library being random. I know right? I just couldn't think of somewhere where the government would have a top secret base...so I though maybe a library would be extremely random? And don't worry Castiel won't be raped by Crowley...hopefully *evil grin* But he will get the box in the next chapter and confront Dean ! If you'll excuse me I have to go watch the next episode of Supernatural Season 7. Muahaha. another show I am totally in love with is Hawaii 5-0. Alex O'Loughlin is soooooooooooo Hot. Sorry Cas... But OMG. That will be the next fanfic I write about after I do or while I do a Sherlock fanfic. Thanks again for the comments guys! Please review! Sorry for any mistakes... :)**

**-Awhoha**

Silk the color of blood brushed against hot skin, fingers swimming in the soft cloth. The dark haired blue eyes assassin sat on the edge of the king sized bed, mouth set in a firm line. He watched as the other man poured himself a full glass of Craig. Crowley's large Great Dane walked around nudging the man's hips. A thick leather collar surrounded the white dogs neck, the metal tags reading Growly.

"Very original," Castiel commented dryly.

"Oh this?" Crowley absently scratched the Dane behind the ears, eyes reading the tag. " Well what can I say, he growls far too much." As if on cue the Dane let out a deep rumble, the dark haired man grinning broadly. Castiel glanced around Crowley's master bedroom as the man gave his attentions to "So, shall we get started?"

Castiel turned his gaze forwards, finding Crowley standing above him. The assassin shrugged as if silently telling the man he didn't care, although his heart was beating in feelings of utter betrayal.

"Smashing. Stand if you will." Crowley licked his lips watching as the hitman rose, muscles taunt, face grim and blue eyes guarded. Crowley walked around the still figure mind whirling with fantasies.

"I think that shirt is in the way," Crowley suggested, bringing the glass to his lips. Castiel shot him a look before turning to the task of removing his top dress.

"No need to rush, angel. Take your time." Crowley moved over to one of his chairs, placing himself down. Crossing his legs, the dark eyed man smirked as the hitman slowly removed his shirt. Toned naked skin revealed itself. Crowley stared, pupils blown wide. He could do so much to that skin...oh those tattoos.

"Now lose the pants, love."

Castiel shivered as the air turned cold, his clothing no longer keeping him warm. His nipples hardened, his skin creating millions of goosebumps. Crowley rose, his drink lying abandoned as he slowly stalked towards the naked assassin just as a lion stalks towards a mouth watering meal. The Dane slumped down next to the bed seemingly bored with the entire event.

"Well...well...well...," Crowley whispered circling the man, " Look what's been hiding under all those clothes. Christmas came early." Castiel inhaled sharply as a hot finger pressed against his flesh mapping ever detail of feathered ink.

"Bend over and grip the bedpost, darling. This is going to be_ fun_." Castiel bit his lip hard as he turned his back on the man, fingers white as he gripped the wood frame. He excpected Crowley to take him quicky, but was momentarily confused as speical handcuffs wound their way around Castiel's wrists, restraining him tightly to the bedframe. Castiel craned his neck backwards. Crowley was smiling, looking as happy as a child on Christmas Morning.

"Release me at once!" Castiel hissed, tugging unsuccessfully at the metal. Crowley smiled widely holding the key in his hand.

"No can do, love. Besides, have I ever mentioned you're the bottom in this relationship? I am a bit of a sadist... so you have two options. One: submit, or two: die. You're choice, although I don't think Dean would appreciate it if you were to become... unavailable."

"When this is all over, I promise you-" Castiel ground out, turning his gaze forwards once more, neck muscles aching from looking over his shoulder. He pulled roughly at the bonds, feeling the steel cut into his skin. Castiel felt movement behind him. Crowley pushed himself flush up against the assassin breathing into his ear.

"As much as it pleases me to hear your deeply sexy voice," Crowley began. Castiel opened his mouth to retaliate but found a ring gag thrust into his mouth before it was strapped into place.

" I would rather hear your muffled moans." Castiel growled, twisting his body away from the other man. Crowley fisted his hand in the assassin's dark hair, pulling back harshly.

"Patience pet. We're just getting geared up. We are going to have so much fun!"

*o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o*

Gabriel sat down on the sofa accepting the hot beverage that Sam offered him. The smell of the rich coco mixed with mini marshmallows was unresistable.

"Sooooo...an explanation before my marshmallows fully melt," Gabriel drawled slightly thrown off by the photographs of him and Sam around the living room mantle. Photographs of a man, a boyfriend? that he didn't even remember.

"Ya...uhm...so where should I start?" Sam ran his hands over the front of his jeans. He could almost feel his fear sitting beside him grinning.

"Hmm- maybe start at the point of why your crazy girlfriend was shouting at me in the hospital this morning," Gabriel accused sounding overly offended. Sam nervously cleared his throat.

"Oh Jessica...well...She's not my girlfriend...anymore. You both were okay with it, I mean me dating the both of you...anyway she got jealous that I have been spending my time with you rather then with her... and she just lost it..." Sam lied as Gabriel's eyebrows got lost in his mess of brown hair.

"Well ain't you just a two timing son of a bitch," Gabriel commented, sipping his sinfully sweet coco.

"I broke it off with her knowing that the only one I truly care for is _you_...I hope you'll forgive me for being such a dick." Sam swallowed as Gabriel handed over the now empty mug, unable to bend down to place it on the living room table.

"How can I forgive you for something I don't even remember...but I have to ask...who did _you_ date first and how in Hell was it alright for us_ both_ to date _you_?"

Sam shifted, sweat beading his back. The lies just kept slipping off his tongue.

"I was dating you first...we both meet Jessica a while back...we both thought I should try something new...so I hooked up with Jessica, with your approval of course."

"Don't tell me we had a threesome..." Gabriel trailed off looking slightly amused. Sam looked horrified, shaking his head.

"No...I don't think I could stand anyone other than me touching you." Sam uttered softly. He sat stiffly next to his roommate who was watching the youngest Winchester with honey brown eyes.

"So...no more double dating anyone I take it...just me?" Gabriel managed. The whole scenario sounded far fetched but the genuine statement of Sam's last remark really hit home. Sam nodded.

"Then why don't you kiss me you asshole," Gabriel muttered, " seeing as I can't fully function."

The gears in Sam's brain screeched to a halt as he stared down at Gabriel's red lips. He slowly bent forwards, capturing them fully in a kiss his finger ghosting the ex detective's jaw. Gabriel's heart burst into heated flames. It felt so right. He tasted Sam in a mix of coco, his emotions flipping through so many channels that the man thought he would combust. When they finally broke apart, Gabriel was breathing heavily. Sam was no different. His eyes were shining as he struggled to catch his breath.

"Looks like your little friend is up and ready for some action," Gabriel whispered as Sam brushed his brown locks from his face.

"So is yours..." Sam smiled nibbling the ex detectives ear. The man shivered in delighted shock. Sam shifted closer one hand reaching in the man's pants. Gabriel held back a mewl as Sam dove under denim and finally under his briefs touching the swollen cock hidden underneath.

"Wish I could return the fav-favor," Gabriel managed as Sam, his other hand, working on freeing the member from its prison.

"Next time."

"OW!" Gabriel shouted as Sam, a bit too enthusiastically, shoved the jeans further down, " I'm an injured man here!"

"Sorry Gab-" Sam whispered. He paused as Gabriel breathed in and out trying to ignore the small rush of pain.

"Shall we move this to the bedroom?" Sam tried to keep his voice neutral. Gabriel raised his eyebrows.

"Only if you carry me, you bear."

*o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o*

Castiel was having a hard time focusing. A cock ring was wrapped around him, the feeling vastly uncomfortable. A heavy ring collar was placed around his throat, the short chain secured to the floor as it pulled the assassins neck painfully down. Castiel's spine ached as he shifted, trying to keep an eye on Crowley's black shoes beside him.

"You should see yourself, Cas. You are a thing of beauty bound by the Devil himself."

A sharp whap, followed by a searing sting. Crowley, still fully clothed, held a black leather whip in his grasp. Castiel moaned, saliva dripping down his chin, the ring gag holding his mouth wide open. He could fell the welts forming on his back, small beads of blood decorating his skin like small shining rubies. Crowley ran his hand over the broken skin, smearing the blood down. Castiel felt Crowley's erection rub against his thighs, the dark eyed man hissing in satisfaction.

"Should we add another player to our game, angel? Your mouth seems a bit _lonely_..."

Castiel tried to snarl, pulling sharply at his bonds. The sharp steal cut deeper into flesh, his wrists already wet with blood. Crowley whistled. The door swung open and a loud pair of footsteps echoed throughout the room.

"Cassies mouth seems to be missing something. Thought you could take a break." Crowley addressed his top guard; a tall man with green-blue eyes and very blonde hair. The man smiled as he walked towards the bound man, unzipping his jeans. Castiel watched in rage as the man unfastened the chain from the floor, dragging the assassin's neck up as he knelled on the bed's edge. The guard grinned evilly as he took himself out, tip already dripping with precum. Castiel jerked his head away but the man yanked the chain sharply. Castiel groaned with the pain of having his head snapped forward with such force.

"Now don't break him- that's my job." Crowley chastised, setting himself down to watch the show. The guard, keeping a very tight hold on the leash, thrust his dick into Castiel's open mouth. The ring gag kept the man from closing his mouth, so the guard had no fear of being bitten. Crowley watched in growing arousal as Castiel fought to breath through his nose. Saliva was dripping down the man's neck and chin, his mouth having been kept open for so long. The guard shuddered as he spilled his semen into the hitman's mouth, forcing the hot cum down the throat. Castiel fought hard not to gag. Hot liquid trickled out of the sides of his lips as the man pulled out.

"Nicely done," Crowley clapped as the guard kept hold of Castiel's short line. The hitman closed his blue eyes, fighting for control. His mind was whirling with strange shadows and voices, his cock hard and wanting release. Whatever drug Crowley had injected him with was starting to take hold. He moaned as Crowley reinstated himself behind his bloodied back, fingers sliding along his spine.

"I think it's about time I had my way with you." Crowley commented, loosening his black tie. He shrugged off his black jacket, glancing up at his guard. "Keep his mouth busy will you?"

Castiel felt cold fingers grip his ass, another hand run up his thigh. Crowley hissed biting sharply at the bound assassin, sucking at skin until it purpled. Castiel tried to avoid the guard's hand as the man reached forward. It earned him a sharp slap across the face that left him shaking wildly on his feet.

"Come on,_ duckie, behave_." Crowley moaned as he struggled with his fly, one eyebrow rising. His teeth bit down into Castiel's outer thigh causing the assassin to shudder in rage, pleasure, and horror. In the midst of his insanity, Castiel heard the sound of a phone ringing. Crowley rumbled in annoyance, abruptly leaving Castiel's side. The assassin almost sagged to the floor in relief. The guard was pumping his hand along his own cock, staring into those amazingly icy blue orbs. Castiel was once again invaded by the man's erection. The hitman tried to bite down, feeling his skin roar in protest. The guard chuckled, hand in Castiel's hair as he rocked forth on his knees against the red silk sheets.

"FUCK ALL!" The roar resonated throughout the bedroom as Crowley flung the phone across the room. The guard paused at his boss' out roar.

"Sir?"

"Get your fuckin' ass over to the storehouse or I'm going to lose four million dollars you giant moron! Why in the Devil's name you leave Ben in charge of your job?" Crowley shouted, The guard scrambled off the bed and rushed out of the room. Crowley was breathing hard, eyes furious. He downed the remained of Craig, eyes turning to Castiel.

"Now, Cas, baby. We are going to finish our deal without anymore _interruptions_."

Crowley spread the hitman's legs wide, hands searching. The dark eyed, slightly drunk man pressed his forehead to Castiel's shoulders, sloppy kisses mixing with blood. Castiel breathed in deep, mind frantic as he brought his head back with the last of his energy. A sharp crack, a thud and Crowley was down on the ground. The guard had forgotten to tie the short chain back, allowing the hitman freedom. Castiel's mind swam as he struggled against the bonds on his wrists. His blood against the metal gave the man enough lubrication to painfully and slowly pull his arms free. Castiel stumbled, his legs pins and needles from having stood unmoving. He struggled to stand, the shadows ad voices attacking him from every angle. He ripped off the gag, his jaw screaming and tongue dry. He blinked back the pain. He attended to the cock ring around his member, feeling the blood rush to his groin. The box. He needed the box. The assassin left the room, leaving Crowley motionless on the floor.


	23. Chapter 23

**Another chapter! I'm on fire! Another amazing episode of Season 7! Loving it, loving it. I hope we get to see more of Misha... and now whats going to happen. Oh the suspense! So here in this chapter I made it more... supernatural. hehehe. Enjoy. Review please please please? Thanks again for my faithful readers! You guys rock!**

**-Awhoha**

The scene playing on the NYPD flat screen was causing the three men to watch with growing horror. Dean's expression was blank, emotionless. Inside the Winchester however, was an entirely different story. There were beasts inside, clawing and tearing as they left behind emptiness. Hurt and rage sank their relentless fangs deep into the Captains heart, but worst of all was the feeling of utter betrayal that lay in wake. Bobby Singer glanced over the young man, the elders eyes full of worry as Dean made no remark to the footage that was being shown.

"Dean?"

"What Bobbie?"

"How're you doing?" The older man whispered as the men on the screen went back to replay.

"Fine. We need to call Sam, get things on the move. This has to end now, too many people have died." Dean was surprised at how calm he sounded. He tore his eyes away, wishing that the lab had somehow failed at recovering the security footage.

"Dean-" Bobbie started, reaching towards Dean. The Captain sniffed as he raised his hand, signaling the older man to stop.

"Bobbie. I'm fine. Let's just get these guys. I'm gunna phone Sam. And don't give me any sympathy crap, it's not going to help the case." Dean let out a smile, a fake smile Bobbie noted, as the Captain left the room. Bobbie knew that Dean wasn't fine. Far from it. The Inspector, along with Carrots, looked back at the flat screen,

The figure coming out of the Library with box in hand was followed by a dark eyed man. Men dressed in black surrounded them as they were escorted out of view from the surveillance video. Bobbie hit pause, the frame freezing on the man's face.

"What have you done, Cas?"

*o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o*

Dean was struggling to hold it together. He miss-dialed Sam's number twice, had walked in on a meeting and had just punched the bathroom wall.. He took a deep breath, pinching the bridge of his nose. Tears where threatening to spill. He clutched his cell, the number ringing.

"H-Hello?" Sam's voice asked, Dean noticed that it was more hurried than usual.

"Hey, Sammy. Look we found the men who have the box...I need you to meet me and Bobbie tonight. NYPD is bringing the entire force, we're heading out in a few hours...Sam you ok?" Dean tried to sound neutral, blinking his eyes until the tears were pushed back.

"Ya, Dean. Text me the address and I'll-," the sound of fabric rustling distracted Dean for a moment along with a voice in the background. Defiantly a male voice.

"Dude- Are you... with_ someone_?" Dean asked stunned as Sam choked over the phone.

"Uh-ya. Can I call you back?"

"Please tell me that's Jess- cuz if it isn't-" Dean's eyes were wide as he paced around the bathroom, hand in his hair.

"Jess and I broke up this morning...look can I just call or talk about it later? I'm uh-" Sam's voice broke off for a moment, replaced by an entirely new one that caused Dean to stop his incessant pacing.

"Hey Dean-O whats new?"

"_Gabriel_?" Dean looked at his reflection; an open mouthed man, hand in hair, tie askew and the most stunned expression staring back at him.

"Ding-ding, we have a winner. Look if you get Sam injured in any way, once I'm better I'll kill you_ nice and slow_-" the voice was cut off as the other man retrieved his phone.

"Sorry Dean, he just took the cell from me-" Sam started but Dean cut him off.

"You're with _Gabriel_? Of all the moronic, devilish human beings- I- Come on, Gabriel? _Really_? The pastry eating gluten?"

"Dean- can we not talk about this right now? What about these guys? You know who they are?"

Reality kicked Dean in the gut. The image of Castiel holding the box, Crowley's arm slung over his shoulder torpedoed the man in the chest.

"Uh-ya. We know who they are. One of them is a man named Crowley and the other..." Dean caught his tone, before it tipped over the edge. He was finding it hard to breath again.

"You okay?" Sam's worried voice sounded from the end of a long hall.

"Ya. I'm good. I'll text you the address. Meet us there in a few hours. Don't be late, Sammy."

Dean ended the call, gripping the edges of the sink. He turned on the taps, splashing his face with freezing water. He stared through the mirror into the man before him. A heart broken man who now had to go arrest the only person he had ever truly cared about. When he did, he would ask his lover, his betrayer, why? Dean took in a shaky gulp of air, straightened his tie and left the bathroom to prepare for the battle to come.

*o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o*

Castiel stood over the dead bodies of the guards scattered around the living room. He was soaked with blood, his blue eyes blazing with such intensity that anyone unfortunate enough to be caught in their stare, would have burst into flames. He held a large blade in his grasp, a decor piece from Crowley's suite, as he gazed at the box before him. The assassin reached slowly as if in a daze. The box was ice cold, the ancient symbols carved into its smooth surface. Castiel reverently placed a single kiss at the top, bloodied fingers gripping tightly. The hitman released the box reluctantly; watched as it dropped, stopping inches from the red splattered floor and followed its rising until it was about eye level. The blood that Castiel had smeared on the box was being pulled into the metal, almost as if the thing was ingesting the red plasma. Castiel couldn't look away as the box began break into three section, each piece spinning in opposite directions. White light flooded the room as the box revealed what was hidden inside. A small circular ball of pure energy pulsed just as a beating heart would pulse in a human's chest.

**Are aware of the consequences?**

Castiel gazed into the light, feeling power course through his veins, his blood. The voice was barley audible; soft and warm. Inviting.

"Yes."

**You know what to do then I presume. You have heard of the Traveler's Tale?**

"Yes."

**Then your soul is mine once you have taken what I have to offer. What happens after is up to you.**

The voice faded out like a dream, leaving the hitman to cock his head to the side, marveling in the beauty before him.

_Dean. Dean . Dean . Dean. Dean.  
><em>

The thoughts were racing in his head. He was doing this for Dean.

_Dean. Dean . Dean. Dean. Dean._

His love would never have to hurt again, would never have to be put in harms way.

Castiel reached forth, the light hovering over his palm. The hitman closed his eyes and swallowed. It was like ingesting liquid fire. The hitman clawed at his throat, silent screams refusing to release. He fell to his knees unable to stand. The pain was so excruciating that the hitman began tearing at his skin, trying to reach inside to rip the out the energy. The light descended down into his gut, twisting and wrenching. Castiel screamed in pain, the sound shattering the glass. He gripped his head as a pounding explosion burst forth. The pain traveled to his back, bones cracked as the tattoos upon his flesh began to ripple. Pain like a thousand knives sliced through as thick ebony feathers began to grow. Castiel fell onto his stomach, curling into a ball. The feathers slowly conformed to become large powerful wings, identical on each side. The pain subsided into a quite hum as Castiel lay weeping among the bodies of the dead. The assassin struggled upwards. Naked and bloodied, Castiel let forth a cry of pain and triumph. Darkness was looming and the hunger beginning.

*o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o*

Dark clouds closed in around New York City, thunder booming in the distance. Small raindrops were already making their long descent down to Earth as Dean Winchester motioned his NYPD task force to enter the building. The Captain was followed by his brother Sam and Inspector Bobbie Singer. They were strapped and ready for action as they forced their way into the tall skyscraper.

"Our suspects are most likely armed and dangerous. I need Crowley and his fellow perpetrator," Dean stumbled on the words, " Castiel Novak arrested. Take them alive. If they resist take them down in the least life threatening way if possible; a shot to the leg or a shot to the shoulder. Disarm them in any way and take them into custody." His team nodded, Sam giving his brother the look. When Dean had told Sam that Castiel had been in cahoots with his cousin Crowley, his brother had gotten all doey eyed, telling Dean how sorry he was. Dean didn't need sympathy, he needed answers.

"All right team, let's move!"

The journey to Crowley's suite was long and tedious. People were peeking out of their door, wondering what was going on. The NYPD ushered the civilians back to their apartments as they made the way up. On the last floor before their target, Dean stopped his men, giving the final orders. A woman stepped out of her apartment, wondering what all the fuss was about.

"Ma'am will you please return to your room. This is no place to be right now," Dean told the young pregnant woman as she rested against her door frame.

"Are you guys here about the screaming?" The woman asked, rubbing her swollen belly. Dean glanced at Sam who shrugged.

"What screaming, Ma'am?"

"About twenty minutes ago, there were screams upstairs. Something bad must have happened. The walls here are soundproof..."

Dean felt as if he were plummeting down a long tunnel with no exit. They took off up the last flight of stair. Dean rested his back on the wall, gun at the ready. He peered around the corner. Nothing.

"All clear. Sam behind me, Bobbie you cover."

Dean crouched, gun pointed low as he made his way across the Hall to apartment 666. Sam and Bobbie stood at the ready, waiting for Dean's command. The NYPD closed in ready for the worst.

"NYPD, you're under arrest!" Dean shouted as he motioned for his team to break down the door. The smell was what hit them first, a sign that something was wrong. Dean covered his nose as he entered the room. Blood was spalttered everywhere, three or four men lay dead, the flies already starting to crawl over the corpses.

"What the Hell?" Dean whispered.

"Kitchen all clear, Sir!"

"Living room clear!"

Dean rubbed his neck. These must have been Crowley's men, but where was the man himself.

"Dean!" Sam shouted from across the hall. The Captain rushed forth towards the master bedroom. Crowley lay down on the ground, alive but unconscious.

"Cuff him and wake him. We don't want him dying on us..." Dean gritted, poking the man with his boot. Crowley groaned as Sam reached, snapping cuffs behind his back. Dean looked around. Spotting the liquor, the eldest Winchester grabbed the bottle and emptied it out over the man's face. Crowley awoke with a splutter, dark eyes wide.

"Wha-What in-" Crowley began as he was hauled on his feet.

"Where is...Castiel. We know you two have been working together." Dean spat. Crowley rolled his eyes, testing his swollen lip.

"Don't know, mate. Last time I checked I had the man chained to my bed-" Dean punched Crowley right in the face. The man hissed spitting out a loose tooth.

"You're going to have to pay for my dentist. Gold fillings I think- Watch it _moron_-" Crowley cursed as Sam pushed him out the door. Dean shook with rage. Chained to the bed? Dean clenched his weapon in white fury. Cursing he followed his brother out the door. He needed Crowley to spill. Preferably blood, and lost of it but he needed information. Blood could come later.

*o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o*

It was pouring hard now, the rain drops sounding a delicate symphony. The man in the shadows shivered, blue eyes searching. He was hungry. He was starving. But he needed warmth. His skin was frozen to the touch, black hair tumbling atop his handsome head. The blood had long washed off due to the water from the sky. Now the naked figure needed clothes. A sound approached to his left, down the road. A man and a woman were laughing, trying to escape from the rain.

"No Bredan, we'll finish it off at home. You haven't had a decent meal in ages-" The woman giggled. She pushed the man away from under the shelter of the umbrella. The man protested, smiling as he came back under. The shadowed man tilted his head. The man looked the right size, right structure, As the couple neared, the man stepped out from alley. The couple, unawares continued their conversation, almost bumping into the silent figure. They both turned and looked, the woman letting out a muffled cry of surprise. The man looked at his girlfriend, before turning towards the blue eyed man.

"Hey man, you okay?"

The figure cocked his head as if he didn't understand.

"Look, if you're lost or somthin' there's help a few blocks away-" the man's speech ended in a gurgle of blood. The woman screamed as she watched her boyfriend fall to the ground lifeless a large sword like weapon suddenly in the stranger's hand.

"Annoying pests." The man spun around slicing through the woman's flesh like butter. The man flexed his cramped wings from behind his back. He stripped the man of his pants, feeling the familiar warmth of denim. A shirt wouldn't work...his wings would be in the way. They pants fit snug, showing off Castiel's honed hips and legs as the assassin walked off into the night, his wings shielding him from the rain. He needed to find Lucifer.

*o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o*

Crowley sat in a cramped white room filled only with a table and a couple of chairs. Dean sat on one side watching with narrowed eyed.

"Talk you sick son of a bitch-" Dean spat. Crowley tried to make himself comfortable, wincing at the discomfort.

"You need to get better chairs, mate. These feel like you ordered them from Walmart or something."

"Start spilling Crowley, you dick or I'll make you sing your confession," Dean threatened as he grabbed at Crowley's man smirked.

"Oh getting tough now are you? Sorry save it for the –"

"I want to know where Cas- Castiel is!" Dean slammed his fist down on the table. He didn't know how long he could restrain himself for.

"I told you I don't know, moron!" Crowley growled, losing his patience. Dean screeched his chair back, pacing furiously.

"He was spotted by surveillance last leaving the Library with stolen property accompanied by you. If you don't give us what we want, I will gladly let the City of New York City execute you." Dean crossed his arms, reclaiming his seat.

"And if I decided to help you?" Crowley leaned back in his chair, fixing Dean with an impressive glare.

"Life in prison."

"I can do ten-" Crowley began but Dean silenced him with a look that would kill, " Fine. I can do life. What do you want to know."

"Do I have to repeat myself dickbag? _Where. Is. Castiel_?"

"_I. Don't. Know_. Do I have to _spell_ it out for you? The last I saw of him- he and I were having...a _private_ meeting."

"Involving him chained to your _bed_?" Dean ground out. He was very close to putting a bullet through the man's forehead.

" If you have no further information," Dean pulled out his gun, cocking the hammer, " then I have no further use for you."

"Wait- Look we can work something out...It just so happens that I know where he has gone, seeing as my men are all dead and the box gone."

"Why should I listen to a word that comes out of your sick mouth?" Dean pressed the gun to Crowley's temple, smirking as the man squirmed in his chair.

"Trust me- or maybe not. Your choice. I would like to find our precious, Cas, just as much as you would. He owes me unfinished business. Face the facts, mate. I'm probably the only man who knows where our angel cakes has gone."


	24. Chapter 24

**Du da da! It's nearing the end! What will Dean do when faced with Cas? I have two days off work so guess what I'll be writing :-)**

**Thanks for the reviews, keep them coming! Enjoy.**

**-Awhoha**

"So what do we know about this Lucifer guy? Or is Crowley just feeding us a ton of crap?" Dean leaned against the table, his younger brother Sam typing away furiously at his laptop. Dean kept lookout on the dark-eyed criminal through the two way mirror.

"This guy, Lucifer, is like a ghost. The only image of him was what I managed to hack from a security cam near the docks. The guy is careful, no links to any major credit cards, no bank records... The only leads I have on this guy are linked to an unsolved murder case involving three million dollars worth of cocaine. I would say this is our guy according to Crowley. Defiantly Mafia..." Sam looked up at Dean, his expression distraught. Dean chewed his lower lip. Could this be the guy that would lead him to Cas? Or was Crowley just jerking their chains.

"So how do we find this Mr. I Kill People?"

"Not sure, Dean. The guy burned down his main place of operation, so the best lead is Crowley..." Sam shut his laptop, rubbing his tired eyes. He really needed to sleep.

"And the dick knows it." Dean crossed his arms in anger. Through the two way mirror, the man in question was twiddling his thumbs muttering an old Irish song.

"Alright, fine. I'm goin' back in. That fucker better tell all." Dean left his brother to sigh, shaking his head.

*o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o*

"Ah, Dean. Back for more are you?" Crowley cooed, leaning forwards in his chair.

"I need more info. Just the name Lucifer isn't going to cut it you douche."

"Ah ah ah, _name calling_. I told you that Castiel wants to find the all evading Lucifer. That's where you'll find him." Crowley clicked his tongue. " mind if you grab me a drink? Totally _parched_, mate."

"Why does Castiel want to find Lucifer?" Dean stood, hands on the table, glaring down at the restrained criminal.

"Castiel wants to bite the hand that fed him."

"What _exactly_ does that mean?" Dean hissed. The blood drained from his face as Crowley grinned. The man leaned forwards, eyes narrowed.

"It means, you unintelligent little _shit_, that Castiel's been Lucifer's _bitch_ the entire time. Although, along the way of deceiving you, misleading you and oh, lying to you, Castiel grew fond of his little lie of a life. Now he wants to secure it all by killing Lucifer. But hey, who am I to say anything. I would ask angel cakes yourself."

Dean just stared. He could hear the blood rushing to his head drowning out any other noise. His heart beat as if on slow mood, the world seeming to spin. This was a lie. This whole mess an utter and twisted lie.

"What are you saying, that Castiel lied his way into the NYPD? For what?" Dean sounded eerily calm. Crowley leaned back at the man's sudden change in attitude.

"About the drink-"

Dean grabbed Crowley's head, slamming down hard into the desk. He held the man there as Crowley tried to escape, pushing his full body weight down.

"_You will tell me everything_-" Dean warned. He squeezed harder, the dark-eyed man wheezing into the metal table.

"Alrigh- gah- ease up on the- _ouch_!"Crowley coughed. Dean ease up on the pressure, hand still pinning the man down.

"Castiel grew up in Lucifer's Mafia gang, the Angel Rebellion or whatever. Lucifer raised the kid to be the perfect assassin; kill people for him, steal thing, you name it. The night when you went to investigate the murder of the pier worker, Castiel was supposed to pick up Lucifer's cargo. When the box fell into NYPD, Lucifer was furious. He sent our dear angel, ouch! To get the box back..." Crowley rambled. Dean couldn't feel anything, he was pushing all his emotions deep down into a place where they wouldn't resurface.

"What's in the box?" Dean reapplied pressure, the man choking once more.

"DEAN!" The Captain didn't even blink as Sam rushed into the room. The youngest Winchester pulled Dean away from Crowley, struggling to get his brother under control.

"Leave him, Dean. We got a lead on Lucifer. We have to leave now!" Sam held on as Dean refused to be manhandled. Sam pressed a hand over Dean's eyes, the other arms firmly clutching his brother over the chest.

"Breathe. Relax, Dean. Just _relax_."

Dean inhaled a shaky breath. He needed to clam down. He needed to push these thoughts away, destroy these feelings. He shivered slightly before grunting, batting away Sam's arms.

"Let's go."

"What about me?" Crowley shouted at the brothers retreating backs. The man cursed as they left him sitting in the room alone ,thirsty for a drink of liquor.

*o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o*

Castiel stood outside the mansion rain pouring all around him. Black wings hung high over his body protecting the man from the water. Dean men lay bleeding at his feet, the others hovering behind the steel gates. They were shaking with terror, eyes bulging in their drenched faces. Castiel tilted his head, a wide smile breaking out.

"Open the gate gentlemen. I won't_ bite_." Castiel twitched, head jerking to the side. His voice rose watching in wonder as the men shook their heads, fingers pulling the triggers. Bullets fired as the smell of gun powder filled the darkness. Castiel swayed on his feet as he held out a hand, the bullets coming to a stop as they became surrounded by swirling white energy. The assassin chuckled as the bullets dissolved, the light snuffing out with a wave of his hand.

"Ah, _why_ do you have to be so _difficult_?" Castiel stumbled forwards, grinning like a mad man. His head twisted back and forth to the side so fast it looked like a blur. The large black wings arched back and snapped forwards, a gust of wind knocking the men down to the muddy ground. Castiel gripped the metal, bending it like a straw. He stepped through the hole, high pitched laughter lost in the down pour as he stumbled. The men tried to escape, flailing wildly. Castiel reached out towards the closest victim. He twisted his fist, the man shrieking as his leg snapped like a twig. He went down sobbing as his comrades fled towards the safety of the mansion.

"I asked _nicely_ to be let in, and well, you just _had_ to go and and be complete fucks about it." Castiel shivered, smile plastered on his luscious lips. He ground the man's leg, observing the screams.

"Ah well, sweet dreams!" Castiel grabbed the man by the throat, white light surrounding them both. In seconds the man vaporized into nothing. Castiel felt the drug and power colliding inside. It was indescribable the feeling he felt. The hunger inside him stirred. It needed to be fed. The assassin glanced behind him, seeing red and blue flashing. Dean. Dean. Dean. Castiel smiled. Dean would come see his finale. He would thank Castiel, praise him for ridding the world of such a hateful human being. The hitman spread his wings wide, the rain pelting frozen flesh. Castiel looked to the sky blinking away the drops. He was here. At the end. Freedom. Forever with Dean. Dean. Dean. Dean.

Castiel found himself at the doors. He could kick them down, blow them up, dissolve them. Castiel spasmed. Or he could fly. The hitman flexed his wings, the rain singing as it hit the ground. He relaxed his body, hooded gaze focused on the upper level as he calculated the approximate size of the glass window. With a grin the assassin beat the wings, vibrating space. Water flung itself in all direction as the blue eyed man assented into the darkness. This was it. Freedom.

*o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o*

Dean swung the car around the turn, Sam grasping on for fear of death. Police cars wailed as they sped in pursuit. The Chargers wippers did their best to keep the rain at bay, but it was pouring harder as lightning made its crashing appearance.

"Are you sure, I mean 100 percent sure, Sammy that it was Cas?" The deep voice growled at the taller brother.

"Several eye witnesses stated that they saw a dark haired, electric blue eyed, very...sexy man stumble through a busy street covered in what appeared to be blood not to far away from the crime scene. One woman exclaimed that he had wings on his back..."

Dean gripped the steering wheel. An image of Castiel; naked and writhing underneath him, back exposed showing off the ink, made the Captain's already broken heart shatter into millions of tiny particles.

"Cas has wings tattooed on his back-"

"Dean, I mean like_ real wings_."

Dean almost swung into off course. He looked at his brother incredulously.

"Come on, Sam. Wings? You got to be shitting me. Maybe she was in shock. A man covered in blood could do that to a woman."

"Maybe. We're here."

"Holy Mother of-!" Dean swung the car to a skidding halt. There where about a half a dozen men scattered about. Broken bones and cut off limbs greeted the NYPD as they stepped out of their vehicles, weapons drawn. The iron gate looked like it had been forced open from the middle.

"Kay, that's just bizzaro even for me-" Dean muttered. A shotgun was drawn to his chest as he motioned his men forwards.

"Uh- Dean?" Inspector Singer shouted pulling the Captain aside.

"What is it, Bobbie?"

"This is the mansion of Michael, the man running for Mayor."

*o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o*

Castiel strode through the halls that housed master pieces of art, statues that seemed to have been shipped from Greece, and now the corpses of Lucifer's and Michael's minions. He stopped to marvel at a piece of Renaissance art, touching the old canvas. It reminded the assassin of the painting in Dean's house. The powerful angel. Castiel licked his lips. That's what he felt like. An angel.

A movement further down the hall captured the man's interest. Castiel dropped his hand, his bare feet padding softly on the tile, He hesitated outside of oak doors. He could sense someone in the room. He brought his foot down, smashing the door like an egg. He stepped through eyes snapping into Lucifer's blues. The man stood alone, arms held loosely by his sides.

"Lucifer! Finally? How are things, no wait, let me guess. _Terrific_!" Castiel rubbed a hand over his bare chest as if to keep the excitement from leaping forth.

"Actually, yes." Lucifer smiled as Michael brought down a heavy object straight against the hitman's skull. Castiel didn't even blink. The head statue of Medusa fractured against Castiel's head, the marble tumbling around the assassin. Michael back away, disbelieving. The smile faded from Lucifer's face as Castiel cracked his neck, black wings making their entrance.

"My turn!" Castiel sang as thunder boomed, the pelting of rain harmonizing with the sound of the Mansion doors being broken down.


	25. Chapter 25

**I hope everyone is having a good long weekend. I know I am! :-). I finally did up another chapter. This was fun to write; Castiel and Dean FINALLY meet. Yes. Oh what will happen to our beloved pair? Please review! I adore everyone's comments. I want to thank, again, my most avid readers and reviews. You guys are uber awesome. Hope you enjoy the chapter and forgive any grammatical mistakes. I don't have a beta! ENJOY SUPERNATURAL FANS!  
><strong>

**-Awhoha**

Dean grunted with the effort of ramming a heavy metal bar against the mansion doors while the rain wept unto his black ballistic vest. With one last protesting boom the door gave way, wood splintering. Dean motioned for one officer to return his M&P15T S&W as his NYPD force entered the building. Dean swallowed, stepping through the broken entrance as his younger brother tailed behind. The home was eerily silent as they covered the first floor. The only lights were the flashlights that were waved through the dank air. Flashes of white light illuminated the mansion as the thunder raged outside, strange shadows appearing from the darkness.

As the NYPD cleared the level they made their way up the grand stair well, eyes constantly on the move. The men stopped. Blood painted the walls into a corridor of red. The rest of the mansion staff lay mutilated across the carpet and tile. Some of the officers appeared to be ill as Sam, Dean and Bobbie grimly walked past. Dean stared at the large shattered window as they passed. What the Hell? Dean thought as he knelt to examine the glass remains. Something had come in through this window. _Cas has wings_. Sam's words floated back to him, Dean shook as if to try and rid himself of the torturous feeling growing inside.

"This is sick," Sam muttered eyes furrowed. The Winchesters gingerly averted body parts; Dean refusing to look down. Bobbie raised a hand, as they neared the last stairway.

"I'll go first. Sam you cover and Dean- don't do anything stupid." Bobbie breathed, eyes on the final destination of their mission. Dean grunted. Sam gave his brother the look before following after the Inspector. The officers below wiped the sweat from their brow and continued onwards in grim determination.

"DEAN, you _stepped_ on my _heel_!" Sam turned to hiss at his older sibling. Through the brief clash of lightning Sam saw Dean stick out his tongue. Sam scoffed muttering something like what are you like two? Dean glowered up at Sam mimicking Sam's words. Bobby snapped at them to be silent as they crouched up towards the end of the stairs. The men scanned to make sure all was vacant before bursting through the final set of doors with weapons raised.

Sitting, facing a giant window overlooking the water, were two men with backs turned.

"This is the New York Police Department! Stand up with your hands in the air and slowly turn around!" Bobby ordered over the roar of thunder. Nothing happened. Bobby nodded, signaling for the men to surround the silent figures. Dean circled around, weapon ready to fire at any sudden movement. Dean stared as he lowered his weapon, green hazel eyes like perfect gemstones. Two men sat in the chairs hand in hand. Their eyes were grayed over, lips open in unsaid words. Their chests had been ripped open, organs pooling towards the blood stained floor.

"They had it coming you know." A deep voice conversed destroying the silence. The NYPD turned around weapons secure in their grasp and froze. Their mouths dropped open like gasping fish, their legs taking a shaky step backwards. Dean felt like he had been hit with an atom bomb.

"They put up a good fight- oh _wait_ no they didn't!" The deep voice transfigured into a higher octave. Dean stared his heart ceasing to beat. Castiel stood in the door frame covered- no_ soaked_ in blood. Human blood. Blood of the various men he had murdered. The assassin's muscular arms were dyed scarlet, his jeans now crimson, his cheeks splattered like spilled ink. The blue eyes were unfocused as the man swayed slightly on his feet. He grinned, smearing fluid across his bare torso creating new patterns as his fingers swirled.

"Cas?" Dean choked out. The hitman swiveled his head, blue electricity snapping on the voice. Dean. Dean. Dean. Dean.

"Dean!" The voice was excited, high and childish. Castiel smiled, white teeth shining. He stumbled forwards, giggling as he almost tripped. The NYPD raised their weapons, looking to their Captain for instruction.

"Cas?" Dean asked again. It couldn't be._ It. Couldn't. Be._

"I did this for us, Dean. They were_ bad_. They were going to hurt you," Castiel paused as a tremor shot down his body, " No one is allowed to hurt you. No one. They were bad. They had to die."

"Why?" Dean managed. Castiel cocked his head, the smile slightly dropping from his face.

"Why? _WHY_? I had to _save_ us, Dean! There was no other choice. Punishment was certain-" Castiel pouted. He looked down at his hands, flexing his fingers, " I had to. For us to be together,_ forever_." Dean swallowed. Hard. The assassin looked back up at Dean. His Dean. His Dean would be proud. The could be together now. Nothing was stopping them. His Dean was before him. Finally after so long. They could be together.

"You could have come to me. You could have come to me for help! This- This is wrong!" Dean clenched his M&P15T closer to his chest. Cas. His lover, his Lieutenant, his everything was standing before him._ A murderer. A killer_. The NYPD looked back from Castiel to their Captain completely bewildered.

"Wrong?" Castiel sounded confused, " I did a service. Aren't you proud of me?"

"Proud?" Dean gave the man an disbelieving look, eyes wide, " you thought _I_ would be _proud_?"

Castiel frowned. Dean. Dean wasn't proud?

"You murdered people, Cas! We could have thrown them in jail, they would have served time-"

"Why? Isn't it just to kill those who have killed others? An eye for an eye," Castiel insisted, running a shaking hand through sticky hair. He had to make Dean see reason. He had to understand. Dean. Dean. Dean.

"Dammit, Cas. These men deserved to be behind bars. You don't go around killing people!"

Castiel stumbled forwards. He needed to touch Dean. He thirsted for Dean's kiss; a stroke; a caress. He paused unsure as Dean backed further away, the officers creating a barrier to protect their Captain.

"Dean-" Castiel murmured. He reached out frustrated that Dean wasn't understanding. Why couldn't he just understand? The assassin stopped his advance as Dean swallowed, averting his gaze. His Dean looked away. Looked away from _him_.

"Fire," Dean whispered. He could have squeezed the life out of his firearm, his grip was so fierce. A torrent of bullets raced towards the unblinking man, blue eyes boring into the Captains tight face.

Blue light burst forth creating a swirling shield; the light so intense it rendered sight obsolete. Men shouted in panic. Dean, Sam and Bobbie covered their eyes, hearts racing. As soon as it had appeared, the light vanished. Dean blinked rapidly, his eye sight returning. What he saw made the Captain freeze in shock, disbelief and horror.

Castiel swayed looking at the NYPD with a deranged smile. A thin veil of swimming luminous energy engulfed the thousands of bullets. Behind the man, aglow from the simmering light, were massive obsidian like wings.

"Why must _everyone_ be so_ obstruent_?" Castiel asked to no one in particular. With a wave the veil ceased. The NYPD crowded back; Dean swearing as him and his team were slowly moving towards a very large glass window.

"I tried my best, is that NOT GOOD ENOUGH?" Castiel shouted. Wings flew forwards creating wind that drove the men to their knees. "WHY? HOW CAN YOU NOT _UNDERSTAND_?" Dean felt his weapon fall to the ground as he struggled to maintain footing. Castiel snarled as he parted his arms, causing the men to soar to opposite sides of the room. Dean remained in the center kneeling, looking towards his men as they lay unconscious; a tangle of bodies and firearms.

"Sammy!" Dean shouted hoarsely, " Bobbie!"

The two men lay sprawled face down. Dean almost sobbed in relief as he made out the rise and fall of their person.

"Dean. Dean. Dean."

Castiel smiled as he knelt before Dean taking his face in his [Castiel's] grasp. The assassin reverently rubbed his thumbs across the Captains cheeks, red lines forming against the slight stubble. Dean used every ounce of strength he had and punched the man across the face feeling bones crunch. Castiel grunted in pained surprise as he threw out a hand to catch himself from falling to the floor. Dean lunged upright, grabbing a knife from his belt. Castiel, still stunned, not from the blow but from Dean's lack of faith and trust, clutched at his side his heart a state of turmoil. The man didn't even move as the knife sank into his back. Dean retreated, clutching at his throbbing arm. Castiel spoke down to the ground.

"I only did this for you, Dean. Dean. Dean. Dean. I love you. Love. You. Only you. Forever you."

Dean wouldn't, _couldn't_ allow those words to affect him. He stumbled backwards only to find himself now inches from glass that separated the churning waters below.

"Why wouldn't you believe in me? Was I so wrong in what I did?" Castiel turned to look at Dean. Blood trailed down his naked back, black blood that seemed to twist and writhe.

"Wrong? Try seriously messed up." Dean winced as Castiel closed in. The winged figure reached backwards gripping the blade. Without batting an eye the knife was wrenched free, clattering to the floor. The assassin, now invading Dean's personal space grabbed the man by the throat lifting him in the air.

"You are mine, Dean Winchester, forever mine." Castiel stated softly. Dean grappled with the muscled arms in vain. He gasped for air, his body desperately needing oxygen. Castiel lowered the oldest Winchester so that his toes touched the ground, grip loosened so the man could take in the much needed oxygen. Dean felt lips crush against his, teeth biting his lower lip. He tried not to feel the rush of electricity that shot through his entire being. He did the only thing he could. He bit down. Hard. Castiel reared his head back, tasting his own mix of tangy blood. The assassin spat, saliva and black liquid hitting the cold ground.

"So- If I cannot have you...then no one shall have what I desire."

Dean felt his vision blur as Castiel tightened his fingers, face displaying rage and a profound sadness that Dean only knew too well.

"_Goodbye, Dean_."


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey everyone! So I know this is a shorter chapter...I just had to upload it...I am evil so here it goes: the first ten reviews I get I will write another Chapter tomorrow and post... if i get more...much much more... I will ensure that Castiel..._lives_...buhhahahahahahaha. I know I'm greedy. Anywho enjoy. Lots of love. -Awhoha**

"_Goodbye, Dean."_

Dean felt strong fingers clenching down on his exposed throat, his body writhing helplessly in the darkness. He tried to claw away the hands holding him high but they did not falter in their administrations. He felt his eyes roll back, his breathing slowed. Suddenly a scream so intense it chilled his very bones, filled the mansion room. Dean fell heavily to the ground, his neck burning. He took great gulps of delicious oxygen, his ears ringing. Castiel screamed; torturous agony that shook his very core. He thrashed, his torso turning towards the door. Wings tried to beat, but they trembled at his side.

A man with hair the color of scarlet, eyes as green as fresh blades of grass, freckles burning on his skin in the golden light that surrounded his figure; held open a shining book from which ancient words spilled from its pages. Those very words like chains, wrapped around the assassin trapping his limbs. Castiel roared as pain ripped through him. The hitman grabbed at the words, trying to rip them away. He pushed with vengeance, his blue eyes narrowed to glowing slits as he snarled at the man.

Dean managed to bring himself to his knees, eyes squinting to see across the surge of blue and gold energy. The Captain Struggled to his feet, stiffly making his way to Bobbie and Sam's side. He checked the pulse almost cracking a smile. They would be fine. Another shrieking howl cut through; Dean covered his ears, his own cry of pain drowned out by the overpowering voice of the winged assassin.

The screaming stopped, the winged man momentarily spared, his breathing labored. Dean blinked as he stared at the man who had just saved his life. He blinked again. And again.

"_Carrots_?"

The man gave a lopsided grin, brow beading with sweat as he tried to constrain the power with his magical word. The man _was_ Carrots; the same red hair, emerald eyes and thick freckles. The only thing that wasn't Carrots was his dress. Golden robes draped down his body, his nerdy glasses replaced with a single brass monocle.

"What the Hell is going on? Am I- have I gone crazy- _loony_?" Dean garbled. Carrots shook his head, his body now shaking with exhaustion.

"I'm the Keeper of the box, for generations I have kept it save...locked power so dangerous away from hungry eyes. But it was taken from me. I managed to track it to your New York City, but lost the trail... ah... I joined the Department hoping to find leads-_** argh**_!" Carrots high pitched voice cracked as Castiel, with an inhuman, thunderous cry shattered the golden bond. His eyes glowed fiery blue, pupils non existent. Dean was thrown back as raw energy burst from the angelic monster.

"_DIE_!" Castiel bellowed, his voice like a thousand drums. Barbed scintillate blue exploded towards the man. Carrots snapped the book shut, a golden shield springing up to protect him as he murmured words of protection under his breath. The energy assaulted the thin shield, glimmering cracks beginning to form. Carrots grunted the attack forcing him to his knees. Dean helplessly watched the battle unfold, jumping in shock as Bobbie gripped at his arm. Sam moaned as he gingerly touched his hair. A victorious battle cry emitted from Castiel as the shield exploded. Carrots was thrown back as a bard buried itself in his chest. The three men watched in terror as the man slowly fell, his body echoing as he collided with the wall. Castiel spread his wings a terrifying laugh greeting the awoken party.

"No!" Dean grabbed at a gun lying close to his reach. He pulled the trigger, aim focused on the angel monsters head. Castiel dodged the shot, eyes ghosting over Dean.

Bobbie and Sam, snatching their own artillery, fired upon the creature before them. Castiel spun his head to the side, a smile widening.

"You can't hurt me," he sang, voice as gruff as gravel. He slowly stalked towards them, a thin web of blue light disintegrating the oncoming bullets. Picking up pace the assassin bee lined his way straight at Dean Winchester.

_Dean. Dean. Dean. Dean._

"NO!" Sam screamed. Castiel tackled the Captain just as a blast of pure nuclear force shot from a trembling Carrots. The Keeper struggled against the wall, blood flowing from his wounds. Bobbie held Sam back as Castiel soared through the glass window into the stormy sea below, dragging Dean with him.

"Sam! SAM! He's gone. He's gone." Bobbie held onto the youngest Winchester who was struggling to follow his brother. The Keeper closed his eyes, taking a shuddering breath. Soft light danced around the gaping hole in his torso, the skin ever so slowly beginning to mend.

*o.O.o.O.o.O.o*

Dean was blind. He felt his body being tossed like a rag dog, the oceans waters paying no heed. He was only aware of the man beside him, his [Dean's] deadly grip keeping the man beside him. The Captains lungs were searing with the need for air. He shouted, bubbles escaping his lips as Castiels blue eyes flickered in the deep. Blood was merging with the salty water. It was only then that Dean realized that Castiel was hit. Dean pulled Castiel closer, gripping his face. Castiel softly smiled, his mouth hardly moving. The Captain squinted in the fading glow of his partners eyes. Black feathers were falling away, dissolving in the oceans waters. Dean could feel his mind shutting down.

_I'm sorry, Dean._

The words were lost on Castiel's lips as Dean's heart screamed. He shook the man, his brain ordering the assassin to stay with him. Castiel brushed a finger across Dean's jaw. Dean held the fingers against his freezing flesh. He grew frantic as Castiel's eyes fluttered shut. Dean kicked with every ounce of strength towards the surface. He would not lose Cas. He would not lose him. A wave surged them upwards, their heads clearing the surface. Dean coughed out water, legs kicking to stay a float.

"_CAS_!" Dean tried to scream but all that came out was a whisper. Castiel was silent. Dean fought the waves, never releasing the man beside him. Never again. Never again would Dean Winchester let go of Castiel Novak.


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey guys. Sorry about the short chapter. One more to go. I haven't been feeling very well today; kinda nauseous and a slight dull pain in my stomach. Must be the flu or the start of it.**

**So I'm going to answer some questions:**

**1. There is going to be a good? ending, no worries. 2. I know some people disliked the scene with Crowley, but hey it ran through my mind and i let the thoughts live. Usually when I write I don't plan. I just type and whatever forms on the pages is what forms into my stories. I do do research when I have a good plot forming. 3. I did lucifer/michael in this story even though I knew it was Dean/Castiel. I needed a bad guy and then i knew the bad guy needed a lover and thus the pair was born. Sorry to those who didn't enjoy but hey its my story ;-)**

**Anyway enjoy the chapter. When I feel better I will uplaod the last one. It will be longer i hope. :) Enjoy. Please review!**

**-Awhoha**

It was quiet as Dean Winchester gazed around the room. The office lay empty; his papers had been moved, his desk cleared away, photos dumped in cardboard boxes. He stood in the doorway hands loosely by his side. He turned as someone shifted behind him, Bobbie's hand reaching up to clasp him on the shoulders.

"You alright?" The older man asked as he peered over the Captain's shoulder.

"I'm fine."

The Inspector raised a brow, completely unconvinced.

"You're sure your okay? I mean- all the stuff you've been going through," Bobbie quietly squeezed Dean in what he hoped was an indication that Dean could tell him anything.

"Bobbie, I said I'm fine. _Really_." Dean growled as he slipped his hands into his jean turned around ready to walk out, leaving behind his old office filled with so many memories.

"Dean-" Bobbie whispered grabbing at the man's forearm. Dean closed his eyes, suddenly feeling very tired.

"Course, Dean." Bobbie repeated still refusing to let go, "It's been three months. I know you're not just fine. You lost one of the closest friends you ever had- well boyfriend to be exact; you're brothers dating a man you completely dislike, and you went up against your lover- turned monster; you're leaving you're job for a year and you moved to the countryside? So ya- you're finnnneeee..."

The Captain turned, his eyes emotionless. He ran a hand through his hair before opening his mouth to speak.

"Don't you have some assholes to go catch or something? You being the new Mayor, Inspector, and all?"

Bobbie sighed, releasing his former Captain.

"Horsecrap. Look if you ever need to talk to someone about anythin', you know where to find me."

Dean smiled before turning to walk out of Headquarters. The heat was settling down, autumn fast approaching. He welcomed the cool breeze as it gently cascaded over his bare skin. The oldest Winchester unlocked his Black Impala, inhaling the strong smell of leather. He placed the sunglasses on his fac as he disappeared into the traffic, swallowing him into it's madness.

*o.O.o.O.o.O.o*

Sam groaned as he thrust, his breath coming in short dizzying gasps. He was dripping with sweat, his pupils dilated as he stared down at the naked man beneath him. Gabriel was gripping the sheets, his scars visible in the pale lamp light. The ex detective whimpered, legs wrapped around his lovers muscular waist, as he moaned Sam's name over and over. It had taken Gabriel three months to fully recuperate. Now that the three month waiting period was up, Gabriel had pounced on Sam the moment he had entered the apartment. Completely taken by surprise, the youngest Winchester had been dragged into the bedroom, throw down and promptly found himself naked as the ex detective began to devour him like a starved man.

"Th-That has got to be the best sex I've ever had," Gabriel panted as Sam nuzzled up against him. The taller man grinned, playfully nipping his lover's shoulder.

"Mmm- the best."

"So is Dean moving today?"

"Ya. He transported all his stuff three months ago; just wanted to tie up some work before he took off."

"It's sad that he's leaving. I really did love teasing the old fart."

"Dean's younger than you!"

"Ah, right. You just had to ruin it, Sammy."

They rested together, their hearts beating as one.

"It's going to be quiet without Dean here in New York City..." Sam murmured breaking the comfortable silence. He had seen the way Dean had acted that night. Drenched and frozen, the Captain had walked alone back to the mansion. He refused to talk, shoving away the helping hands that reached out to support him. It had taken them hours to finally get the man to a hospital and cared for.

"He needs to get away for a while – with Castiel gone... if Castiel had lived, he would have been put behind bars... I think this is Dean's way of trying to cope..." Gabriel whispered, stroking his lovers hands. He didn't know what he would do if he lost Sam. He wondered how Dean had coped these last months, losing a lover like Castiel. Every week Dean left, coming back looking exhausted. Gabriel frowned. Maybe the man was drinking himself to death.

"I'm sure with time he'll be alright, Sammy. Just give him time." Gabriel lifted Sam's hands, placing a tender kiss against the man's knuckles.

*o.O.o.O.o.O.o*

Dean squared his shoulders before knocking on his brother's door. He wanted to say goodbye to Sam before he headed out on the road. He leaned his head back, taking in the bubbled roofing of the apartment passed before he heard the scrape of a lock, the turn of a door handle.

"Hey, Sammy."

Sam smiled, though Dean noted that there was a worried glint to his brown eyes.

"Sam. I'm fine, how many times to I keep having to repeat myself?" Dean managed a laugh, giving his brother a hard thump on his back.

"You want something to drink?" Sam asked, walking towards the kitchen. Dean followed suite shouting in shock as he turned the corner.

"Dude! Put on some clothes!" Dean covered his eyes as Gabriel rustled around the fridge wearing one of Sam's shirts.

"I have on clothes, Dean. It's called a shirt, I think."

"Haha, very funny. Oh wait- I'm _not_ laughing." Dean rolled his eyes behind his hands as Gabriel sauntered by, returning to the bedroom.

"Uh, I forgot he went to grab a snack..." Sam blushed as he reached out for a bottle of whiskey.

"Nah- no drinks for me, Sammy. Just tea or juice. I've got a long drive ahead of me."

"Sure thing, Dean." Sam placed the bottle down grabbing a small bottle of juice from the refrigerator door. He chucked the plastic bottle over to his brother, who caught it with one hand. The brothers drank in silence, a heavy mood hanging lightly in the air.

"When you heading out?" Sam rested his weight against the sink, surveying his older sibling.

"Didn't want to leave my baby brother without saying goodbye." Dean smiled taking another sip of the juice. Acai and blueberry. Not bad.

"Don't forget to visit us , you bastard." Sam winked. Dean grinned giving his brother a fierce hug. Sam watched as Dean exited the apartment building, feeling a part of him leave out the door with his brother.

*o.O.o.O.o.O.o*

Dean stepped out of the Impala, his feet crunching against the gravel. It had been a long drive and he grateful for the rush of wind. He grabbed his pack, slamming the door behind him. The trees swayed in the breeze, birds chirping in the high branches. The log home stood proud surrounded by private acres of wooded land. A small pond lay in the distant forest, covered by tall reeds and croaking bullfrogs.

Dean inhaled the crisp air, allowing his body to relax. He was home. He would miss his busy life of fighting crime, but he had matters to attend to here. He turned the key in the lock feeling his fingers shaking. He had been away longer than usual; dust was starting to form on the wooden floor. He dropped his pack down, walking down the hall. He found himself staring at a small white door with a tiny brass handle that led to the basement below. Dean turned around quickly, heading towards the kitchen. He grabbed a glass of milk before returning to stand in front of the door.

Taking a deep breath, the oldest Winchester turned the knob and walked down the creaking old stairs. He paused at the last step, steadying himself. He composed himself and touched down on the floor, rounding the corner. He found himself walking towards a dark haired man sitting on a twin sized bed, ankle chained to the wall. Bright blue eyes stared off into space, unawares to the world around him.

Dean sat down beside his Cas, taking a gulp of the milk. Very carefully Dean dipped his mouth forwards, forcing the liquid down the man's throat. Castiel swallowed, lashes blinking slowly. Dean fed Castiel until the glass was empty, holding the assassin close to his warmth.

"Hey, Cas. So I here to stay for a year. We're going to get you better, you hear. Everyone thinks you're dead. They would have placed you in jail or a nut house or something like that. Here you can stay with me everyday. What do you say, Cas?" Dean waited, hoping for a sign that the man would acknowledge his existence. Hours passed. Nothing. Dean felt his heart admit defeat for the day. He rose, closed his green hazel eyes, and placed a loving kiss on his lovers forehead.

"I'll be back in the morning, Cas."

The assassin sat mutely as Dean turned and walked back up stairs preparing himself for the day ahead.


	28. Chapter 28

**Sorry for taking so long in updating. I just got over my flu. I was in bed for three days, then struggling on a liquid diet for 4 days. It was tough. But now I am all better, hopefully. This is a small chapter, I am struggling to keep my inspiration up. MUST PERSEVERE! Anywho enjoy. Don't forget to review!**

**Thankies, Awhoha**

The fire crackled in the small hearth of the room; the fresh scent of burning pine and thin smoke filling the air. Dean, a towel wrapped around his narrow hips, walked into the living room, water still dripping from his skin. Faint steam rose from the man as he slumped down unto the couch. The leather was cold against his back and legs, but the oldest Winchester didn't seem to mind. A half empty bottle twirled round in his strong grasp before the amber drink passed behind his frown. Dean coughed slightly as the strong liquor heated his insides, the burn attacking his throat. His green hazel eyes glanced at the old grandfather clock. The old Keswick cherry clock stood tall in a corner of the room, the last gift from their grandfather. Dean watched, eyes focusing on the swinging pendulum. The ornate golden metal slowly ticked back and forth as the man's green eyes followed, fingers tightening on the bottle. Dean inhaled, trying to relax, trying to calm himself down. It had been two months. Two long months of trying to bring Castiel back. He let out a roar, throwing the bottle against the wall, watching the glass litter the wood floors, the liquid trickling down the wall. The ex Captain took a shuddering breath, his mind replaying the events of that haunting night.

_Dean tried not to cry as he dragged Castiel's limp body out of raging waters, rain relentlessly assaulting the Captain. Dean's breath caught in his throat as he squinted through the dark. An old abandoned fishing hut stood nearby, a flicking light welcoming them through the storm. He let out a strangled shout as he tried to support the assassin's weight around his shoulders. Every muscle burnt in pain as Dean stumbled towards the shack. He felt his body scream in protest as his legs carried onwards, feeling his heart quake in fear for his lover. Dean let the tears flow as he dropped to his knees in front of the faded yellow door, applying a feeble knock. Dean never let go of Castiel even as a wizened old man answered the door, helping the exhausted men into the simple shelter. As they were wrapped tightly in blankets Dean called out to Castiel, brushing the cold locks away from his emotionless face. Dean held on to the hitman, calling out his name like a prayer; the old man sat in silence, an old pipe pressed between his ancient fingers. Dean remembered watching in overwhelming joy when the hitman inhaled deeply, eyes burning cerulean. But that had been it. No words of love or hate, no slow or fast movements. Just stillness. He remembered asking the man for one last favor, one last act of kindness-_

Dean ran a hand over his face. The fire had burned low in the pit. Red fire burned through the black coals, racing back and forth throughout the burnt embers. Dean stood, throwing more pine into the fire, watching as flames hungrily licked at the offered wood. The oldest Winchester cracked his back, his eyes drifting towards the small white door. Ignoring the need to dress, Dean walked down the stairs. His bare feet barely made a noise as he made his way to the man resting on the silken white sheets. Dean ran a hand over the assassin's bare legs, fingers snaking their way to the muscular chest. He placed a kiss along Castiel's jaw bone. He licked along the fine neck, nipped at the assassin's collar bone, and bite at the illiac crest. He moaned against the hot flesh beneath him.

"Cas...Cas...Cas..." Dean whispered. His traced his thumb across Castiel's face, feeling the growing stubble. Castiel's beautiful blue eyes stared ahead covered with thick lashed. The hitman's lips were plump, his hair chaotic. Dean rutted against the man, cradling his neck. Dean gazed into those alluring eyes as he pushed his hard member into Castiel. He thrust hard and fast, never looking away from those eyes. Those eyes who had captivated him on the first day. The chains securing the man to the bed clinked softly in rhythm with Dean's hips.

"Cas. Cas. Cas. Can you hear me?" Dean croaked out as he gripped his lover tightly to his shaking body, " I love you, Cas, you son of a bitch. Don't you dare leave me alone. _Don't you dare_._ Leave. Me. Alone_."

Dean kissed the assassin's mouth forcefully as the ex Captain came. He froze letting his climax surge throughout his body. He collapsed on Castiel, wrapping the thin sheet around them both.

"I talked to Bobbie the other day. Things are going good at the office. They got a new Captain for now, until I decide I want to return. Gabriel that little shit, is planning to go to Hawaii with Sam. Can you believe it? That chocolate eating son of a bitch. But Sammy's happy. The happiest I've ever seen him. Oh Bobbie's also seeing some chick... some cop lady or something. Bout' time he found a lady friend. Geez look at me, I'm spilling my guts out like a teenage high school girl," Dean muttered. He lazily traced a nipple, eyes searching for any sign of life. Nothing. Dean paused, pulling his had gently away. He grinned stupidly, sadness locked behind his green eyes. He lay back watching the rise and fall of Castiel chest.

*o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o*

Castiel felt himself floating like a feather caught in a breeze. He could feel warmth tingling throughout his very essence. It was bright, oh so very bright. He tried to move his arms but found that he wasn't in control of his muscles. He felt no rush of panic, no shortness of breath. All he felt was a calm drifting through his veins.

**_Oh awake now are you._**

_Where am I?_

**_Deep within yourself. Hidden away from the very world._**

_What happened?_

**_I warned you that there would be consequences._**

_You didn't answer my question._

_**You're trapped, basically between time and space within yourself**._

_I have to go back. I have to go back to Dean._

**_You can't._**

_I cannot leave him alone._

Castiel felt the calm shift slightly, a fraction of panic creeping through. He felt the light laugh, a melodic sound. Like a symphony coming to a dramatic high.

**_You humans are fascinating creatures. You want to go back? To what?_**

_To Dean._

**_Interesting._**

_What is?_

**_You. Out of all the men who I have given the power to, you are the only one to use it both selfishly and lovingly. I don't know how to decide..._**

_Decide what?_

**_You're fate._**

*o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o*

Dean cursed as he flipped the pancake, the burnt top hissing. The ex Captain shouted in annoyance as the phone rand. He grabbed the phone before lunging back at his burning breakfast.

"Dean."

"Hey, Dean. It's Sam."

"Hey, hey, Sammy. Leaving for Hawaii?"

"Ya. Gabriel's just taking care of a few things...then we're heading out."

"Tell that dick I said hey," Dean mumbled as he tossed the first pancake on a plate.

"He's not a dick, anyway. I just wanted to call. How're you doing?"

"Me? I'm fine. Just found out I suck at making pancakes."

"No, really. How are you? You never come around any more. You're just moping in your log cabin, who the Hell knows what you're doing-"

"I own a meth lab, Sam. Can't leave the stuff away for long. Somethin' might explode."

Dean smiled at the silence imagining his younger brothers face.

"I'm just pulling you're leash, Sammy. I'm working in town doing some construction work. Trying to keep busy."

"Well if you ever need to talk, about anything-"

"I'll give you a shout. You're on my speed dial, so don't worry. Go have some fun with your crazy boyfriend. Don't forget souvenirs or I'll kick your ass, you hear!"

Dean let out a smile as he set down the phone. He returned his attention on his pancakes, feeling proud that the last few had worked out. As the oldest brother gobbled down the pancakes with mounds of whipping cream, jam, maple syrup and fresh blueberries, the man downstairs twitched against the sheets.


	29. Chapter 29

**Hey everyone! Thank-you for being so patient. Sorry for any grammatical errors. This is the final chapter...so read on! Please don't forget to review! Thank you everyone for you're wonderful comments and support! Much love, **

**-Awhoha**

The glass felt heavy against his palm—the beer bottle almost empty, it's contents sloshing around the bottom. The label was slightly peeling off the sides, strong fingers idly picking at the paper. The sound of the television rambled on endlessly, the viewer not really watching. The man was deep in thought, occasionally bringing the bottle back to his lips as his green eyes darted across the images flashing before him. The only movement was the repetitive rise and fall of the bottle. The man turned his head, eyes focusing on the door as a knock resounded through the living room. He continued to stare, his mind unfocused, hoping that the sound would disappear. The knock repeated before finally receding leaving the man alone with his drink. The figure stood, legs taking him towards the door. He opened it, eyes falling towards the mail littering his doormat. Dean Winchester scooped up the envelopes before closing the door, cool air working its way inside. Nothing important—just a few bills. A colourful yellow envelope hid itself at the bottom, Dean instantly recognizing Sam's handwriting. He tore through the paper, a bright card hosting a classical Hawaiian scene. Dean sat back down on the couch, scanning the latest in Sam and Gabriel's vacation to the Island. It seemed so mundane now, everything in their lives. Dean placed the card next to the lamp, setting it beside the five other cards. Six beach pictures gazed blankly back, the color seeming foreign. Dean abruptly snatched the newest card, eyelids feeling heavy. His footsteps led him through the white door and down the stairs towards the basement. He ran a hand across his jaw, the stubble thick and scratchy. Making his way to the figure on the bed, Dean placed the card near the table. The oldest Winchester touched the cool skin of his lover, looking into blank blue orbs. Dean reached for a cloth, wiping the pale skin. As if handling the most delicate object ever created, Dean slowly cleansed the skin around Castiel's neck, working his way across the silent man's torso. Dean took a shaking breath, closing his eyes and resting his forehead a top the muscular chest.

"Sam wrote again. They've been touring the various Islands—having a great time swimming among sharks, stuff like that." Dean abandoned the cloth, his hands running along Castiel's side, seeking comfort. "They sent me some seashells. What do you do with seashells? It would be nice to walk across the beach—I'll take you sometime, we can go and collect the pretty ones. I never knew there were so many different colours. Sam says the ocean is as blue and as clear as glass, rainbows everywhere. "

Dean creaked closer, the bed springs squeaking. He didn't know what to do anymore. He felt the walls that he had been trying so hard to keep together, finally start to crumble.

"I'll take you anywhere you want to go, Cas. We can go anywhere. I'll cook you pancakes—I've gotten quite good. We can travel, though no airplanes. I hate flying; something about having my feet off the ground. " Dean breathed in the scent of Castiel, heart clenching. " I got us a couple of bikes. We can go riding in the summer, take a road trip. I tried talking Sam into it once, but he said they were too dangerous. Trust Sam to take all the fun out of something."

Dean leaned back in his chair, pulling a thick gold chain over his head. He clasped it around Castiel slender neck, fingers twining themselves in the dark locks.

"This used to be my fathers," Dean smiled gently. " I'm not much of a jewelery type guy, but I thought this might suite you."

The gold shone like fire, contrasting against the alabaster neck of the man. Dean stood. He felt so helpless- the loneliness was tearing him apart inside, the grief pooling inside like acid. He was ready to give up. Dean closed his eyes, tears finally escaping from their prison. A screech shrieked through the room, the mattress skidding forwards on the solid floor. Dean's eyes flew open- heart stopping, breath freezing inside his lungs. Blue eyes pierced through Dean's soul as the Captain struggled to process the scene before him. Struggling to breathe, trembled a wide eyed Castiel, fists balled up in the white silk sheets.

"_Cas_?" Dean whispered.

*o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o*

**What would you do to have one more chance? Would you be willing to give up something precious to you?**

Castiel felt the soft voice washing over him—amused and remotely curious.

_If it would allow me to be with Dean. Yes._

A pleasant laugh vibrated through the endless space.

**I like you. You are truely unique. I will allow you be rejoined with Dean, but I must take something in return. Do not waste your second chance.**

Castiel opened his mouth to speak when a searing pain ripped into his very essence. He was swallowed up into the whiteness leaving behind the fading rumble of laughter.

*o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o*

Dean rushed forwards, banging his knee painfully on the side of the bed. His mind was solely focused on the man reaching out, those long pale fingers curling around Dean's wrists. Dean pressed his forehead against his lovers- tears pouring from his cheeks, his hands running themselves along Castiel's jaw_._

_"Cas_." Dean whispered the name over and over again, voice trembling. Castiel focused his eyes on Dean's face, fingers crushing the Winchesters wrist. Castiel felt joy spill over. He shook as Dean crushed him against his own body, as if to confirm reality. Castiel released his lover's wrists only to latch around Dean's neck dragging him closer. He wanted to taste Dean, to feel his warmth against him. Castiel open his lips to tell Dean, to pour out his desire; his love. His mouth moved, Dean's eyes brimming with tears.

"Cas?"

Castiel tried again, mouth moving. Silence followed. Castiel once again repeated the words that he needed to tell Dean but no sound followed the man's desperate attempts.

"Oh, _Cas_-" Dean broke, cradling Castiel as if he were a new born child. Castiel closed his eyes, the tears mingling with the salt of Dean's kisses. They sat entangled together, each unwilling to let the other go.

*o.O.o.O.o.O.o*

Castiel stared at himself in the bathroom mirror. His hair had grown wild, curling down against the nape of his neck. His jaw was no longer covered with the thick stubble, his skin still pale and covered in thin white scars. His blue eyes burned as the turned to watch Dean walk up behind him. Castiel wrapped Dean's hands around his waist—the man's heat soothing him. Dean breathed in Castiel, his fingers lightly scratching at his lover's naked body. Castiel lifted his head to kiss the man he loved, his tongue exploring the inside; mapping every detail. Dean groaned, his body already weak with want. Castiel broke the kiss as Dean wrapped around his erection. Castiel grunted, lips parting open as his lover pressed up against him- his [Dean's] cock rubbing against the man's buttocks. Castiel's breath hitched in his throat as Dean slid a finger down the cleft of his cheeks; fingers spreading him, preparing him. The darker haired man bit his lip as Dean lined up, his member embedding itself deep within the fiery heat. Castiel watched through the mirror as the oldest Winchester pressed his body flush, eyes brimming with unspoken desire. Castiel smiled, lips trembling. Blue eyes locked with green as Dean began to slowly move, hand teasing his lovers head; precum already forming at the tip. Castiel gripped the sink for support. His eyes never left Dean's as they moved as one. Dean ran his free hand up Castiel side illiciting shivers of pleasure. They rode; hard and fast, gently and slowly. Dean hissed out his lovers name as he came, Castiel expressing his fulfillment with a low moan filled with bliss that escape from his half open mouth. Dean shook with the aftershocks, arms once again stationing themselves around Castiel's frame. Dean watched through heavy lidded eyes as Castiel lifted up a hand, trailing three words across the fogged mirror.

_I love you_.

Dean buried his face in the other man's shoulder and cried.

*o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o*

Dean ran a hand along the side of Castiel who was sleeping next to him in the bed. He studied the fair skin, the small blonde hairs covering his [Castiel's] arms. He smiled to himself placing a kiss to his lover's as he slid out of bed, feet crumpling over the various sheets of paper scattered around the carpet. A lone scrap still rested above the blankets, two words hastily scrawled in fine penmanship.

Forgive me.

Castiel had spend hours writing to Dean, explaining everything that had happened. Dean had stroked Castiel's hair as more tears were shed—Dean repeating that he loved Cas; he was never letting go . Dean glanced back at his sleeping angel, the ink decorating his entire back. There were deep scars where the massive wings had been; white thick jagged lines. Dean thought they were beautiful, enhancing the splendor that was Castiel. The Winchester slipped on a pair of fleece pants. He needed to make a call.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Bobbie," Dean greeted running a hand nervously across his face. "How are things?"

"Dean! So you aren't dead! I've left half a dozen message each week wondering how the Hell you've been!"

"I know Bobby, I know," Dean paced around the living room. "I'm sorry. But I need to talk to you."

The silence on the other end signaled that Bobbie was listening; Dean's urgent tone catching him off guard. Dean took a deep breath hoping he was doing the right thing in telling Bobbie.

"_Cas is alive_."

As Dean clicked the phone shut after what seemed a life time, Castiel walked into the room clad only in a pair of red briefs. Dean walked over kissing Cas lightly across the mouth. The man looked quizzically up into the green eyes.

"I told Bobbie you were alive."

Castiel nodded, bending over to retrieve a pen and paper. Words quickly formed on the blank paper, Castiel holding it up for Dean to read.

"Everything is going to be alright." Dean swept his lover into an embrace. Castiel closed his eyes, arms sneaking around Dean's bare shoulders. Castiel kissed Dean's deltoid, his tongue tasting honey soap. Dean felt his breath hitch as Castiel ran his teeth lightly over his neck. Castiel began to explore his way down, fingers slipping inside the warm pants. Dean growled as Castiel skimmed over his growing sex, grinning seductively. The sun spilled into the living room—Castiel's eyes shone as he pushed Dean down on his back, elbows propped up on the large sofa. The dark haired man straddled Dean's hips, tugging down the gray pants. Dean shifted allowing the pants to pool at his ankles. Castiel rubbed Dean's cock, tongue licking suddenly dry lips.

"_Argh_," Dean managed as Castiel licked the head before engulfing his erection deep into his throat. As Castiel began to bob his head, tongue tracing along the swollen hot skin, Dean tried to calm the trusting of his hips. He cursed as Cas hollowed his cheeks, blue eyes brimming with mischief.

"Cas- _argh_," Dean gasped, fingers running through the dark hair. "I'm gunna cum if you-_ fuc_k!"

Dean spasmed as he shot cum down his lover's throat—Castiel lapping up every drop. Dean watched as if in a dream, as Castiel sucked his fingers; coating them with saliva. The ex assassin reached down between his legs and slipped in a finger. Dean watched transfixed as Castiel pumped against his own digits, small noises filling the room. Castiel inserted a second, arm struggling to continue its administration of self pleasure. His cock swung as he moved, giving his lover quite the show. Dean reached up, pressing his thumb across the meatus, index rubbing against the foreskin. Castiel moaned, eyelashes fluttering. He removed his fingers, taking hold of Dean's rock hard shaft and plunged. Dean shook as Castiel rocked. The ex assassin placed his hands a top Dean's chest, fingernails digging deep. The gold chain swung around Castiel's neck; the metal in rhythm with the moving bodies. Dean pushed up deep as he hit his lover's prostate the pleasure building until it was ready to explode. The leather couch squeaked as the two men indulged—their worries utterly forgotten. They made love until the sun set, taking turns pleasing the other. It was then when Dean took a ring—a single diamond encased in yellow gold—and placed it on his lover's finger; the promise of a lifetime. Castiel stared at Dean's hands, fingers entwined as they lay encased in the tangled sheets. This was a chance; a chance for a better future. Castiel pressed his lips to his lover's knuckles before closing his eyes; both hearts finally at peace.

~The End


End file.
